Yamada-kun and the Assassin
by FallenVengeance
Summary: Since the defeat of Kameko Lee, Urara Shiraishi and Ryu Yamada, together with their family, go back to their normal lives. However, a new villain appears, wrecking everything in sight and ruining their peaceful lives again. What is her motive though? Coming out on 22 October 2018, Monday, Wednesday and Friday at 0600(PST)/2100(SGT)/2200(Japan)
1. Introduction & Snippet

Here it is!

Introducing the sequel to FallenVengeance's "Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches: Return Of The Dark Phoenix"

" **Yamada-kun And The Assassin** "

Since the defeat of Kameko Lee, Urara Shiraishi and Ryu Yamada, together with their family, go back to their normal lives. However, a new villain appears, wrecking everything in sight and ruining their peaceful lives again.

What is her motive?

WARNING: RATED NC-17 FOR EXPLICIT LANGUAGE AND SCENES. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

THIS IS ONLY A FANFICTION, THUS I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM "YAMADA-KUN AND THE SEVEN WITCHES".

Starting 22 October 2018, every Monday, Wednesday & Friday at 0600(PST)/2100(SGT)/2200(Japan)

The plot has been planned, but it is still being written.

 **Main Characters:**

 **Ryu Yamada**

 **Urara Shiraishi**

 **Nene Odagiri**

 **Urara Kento**

 **Brian Chung**

 **Grover Longsliver/Nene Osamu**

 **Misaki Suzuki**

 **Michael Longsliver**

 **Snippet**

6 months had passed.

Kento, Roi and Jay ran to the gang van. They got in.

"We'd better not be late." Kento said, "I don't want Shaggy to think we're assholes."

"We'll be there in time, Boss. I promise." Roi stepped on the accelerator, "Besides, I'm a professional driver."

"Professional, my foot." Jay sighed. Roi drove out onto the streets and onto the highway.

An ambulance driver was honking on the road. There were just a few meters away from the hospital.

"Jennifer, hang in there!" Shaggy held her hand, "We're nearby the hospital."

"It's so pain." Jennifer screamed in pain, "IT'S JUST SO PAIN!"

"Just try to hang in there." Shaggy reassured her, "The pain's going to be gone soon, I promise."

Jay and Kento held onto the handles on top of them as Roi swerved left and right to avoid colliding with other vehicles.

"Is this how you fuckin' drive, Roi?" Jay asked, "And you still call yourself a professional driver."

"I'm a professional driver in my opinion." Roi replied. Jay glared at him, "You son of a bitch!"

Shaggy ran into the emergency ward in the hospital and saw doctors and nurses trying to help Jennifer. She is sweating profusely.

"Psuh harder, Ms Jennifer." One of the nurses said.

"I'M FUCKING TRYING!" She let out a shriek. Shaggy went beside her and held her hand.

"Stay calm, Jennifer." Shaggy said, "The baby's going to be out soon. Just try to push a little harder."

"If you say so." Jennifer smiled weakly at him.

A few minutes later, Kento, Roi and Jay reached a carpark. They got out of the van and ran into the hospital, which is nearby the carpark.

They pushed open Ward 650's door and saw Shaggy sitting beside Jennifer's bed. On Jennifer hands is a baby.

"The baby's so cute." was Roi's reaction.

"His name's Haruto." Jennifer smiled at the baby.

"You're here, guys." Shaggy stood up, "Thanks for coming to visit Jennifer. I appreciate it."

"No problem." Kento patted Shaggy's shoulder, "You're going to be a father soon. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Boss."

"Kento-san, I won't let the baby pull him down." Jennifer said, "If you need him any time, just call me and I'll let him go."

"No, you can't." Kento replied worriedly, "You can't just go taking care of the baby on your own."

"Oh, I can." Jennifer said.

"We'll see how it goes, Boss." Shaggy uttered, "For now, I'll be taking care of Haruto with Jennifer."

"Once again, congrats." Kento held his hand out.

Shaggy held it and shook it, "Thanks, Boss."

 **Catch Yamada-kun And The Assassin on 22 October 2018!**


	2. Soundtrack

This is the soundtrack for Yamada-kun And The Assassin.

1\. Aoi Tori by **mimimemeMIMI** (Theme Song)

2\. Drip by **Cardi B feat. Migos** (Co-Theme Song)

3\. Everyday by **Logic & Marshmello**

4\. CANDY MAGIC by **mimimemeMIMI**

5\. watch out! by **Rich Brian**

6\. Remind Me To Forget by **Kygo & Miguel**

7\. Bartier Cardi by **Cardi B feat. 21 Savage**

8\. In My Blood by **Shawn Mendes**

9\. Meant To Be by **Bebe Rexha & Florida Georgia Line**

10\. Sky Walker by **Miguel feat. Travis Scott**

11\. Crisis by **Rich Brian feat. 21 Savage**

12\. Drowning by **A Boogie Wit da Hoodie feat. Kodak Black**

13\. In Your Phone by **Ty Dolla $ign & Lauren Jauregui**

14\. Home by **Machine Gun Kelly, X Ambassadors & Bebe Rexha**

15\. RAF by **A$AP Mob feat. A$AP Rocky, Playboi Carti, Quavo, Lil Uzi Vert & Frank Ocean**

16\. Chaos by **Rich Brian**

17\. Butterfly Effect by **Travis Scott**

18\. Proud by **2 Chainz feat. YG & Offset**

19\. Go Legend by **Big Sean & Metro Boomin feat. Travis Scott**

20\. Esskeetit by **Lil Pump**

21\. Plain Jane by **A$AP Ferg**

22\. Gospel by **Rich Brian, Keith Ape & XXXTENTACION**

23\. Womanizer by **Britney Spears**

24\. Kuchizuke Diamond by **WEAVER**

25\. What Is Love by **TWICE**

26\. Nice For What by **Drake**

27\. Call Out My Name by **The Weeknd**

28\. You Are The Reason by **Calum Scott**

29\. Glow Like Dat by **Rich Brian**

30\. Jealous by **Labrinth**

31\. Lonely Together by **Avicii feat. Rita Ora**

32\. Waiting For Love by **Avicii**

33\. Sugar Wraith by **Post Malone**

34\. Havana by 

35\. Ding! Ging! Dong! by **Urara Shiraishi, Nene Odagiri & Miyabi Ito**

36\. Let It Go by **88rising, Higher Brother & BlocBoy JB**

Catch **Yamada-kun And The Assassin** on 22 October 2018!


	3. Episode 1

6 months had passed.

Kento, Roi and Jay ran to the gang van. They got in.

"We'd better not be late." Kento said, "I don't want Shaggy to think we're assholes."

"We'll be there in time, Boss. I promise." Roi stepped on the accelerator, "Besides, I'm a professional driver."

"Professional, my foot." Jay sighed. Roi drove out onto the streets and onto the highway.

An ambulance driver was honking on the road. There were just a few meters away from the hospital.

"Jennifer, hang in there!" Shaggy held her hand, "We're nearby the hospital."

"It's so painful." Jennifer screamed in pain, "IT'S JUST SO PAINFUL!"

"Just try to hang in there." Shaggy reassured her, "The pain's going to be gone soon, I promise."

Jay and Kento held onto the handles on top of them as Roi swerved left and right to avoid colliding with other vehicles.

"Is this how you fuckin' drive, Roi?" Jay asked, "And you still call yourself a professional driver."

"I'm a professional driver in my opinion." Roi replied. Jay glared at him, "You son of a bitch!"

Shaggy ran into the emergency ward in the hospital and saw doctors and nurses trying to help Jennifer. She is sweating profusely.

"Push harder, Ms Jennifer." One of the nurses said.

"I'M FUCKING TRYING!" She let out a shriek. Shaggy went beside her and held her hand.

"Stay calm, Jennifer." Shaggy said, "The baby's going to be out soon. Just try to push a little harder."

"If you say so." Jennifer smiled weakly at him.

A few minutes later, Kento, Roi and Jay reached a carpark. They got out of the van and ran into the hospital, which is nearby the carpark.

They pushed open Ward 650's door and saw Shaggy sitting beside Jennifer's bed. On Jennifer's hands is a baby.

"The baby's so cute." was Roi's reaction.

"His name's Haruto." Jennifer smiled at the baby.

"You're here, guys." Shaggy stood up, "Thanks for coming to visit Jennifer. I appreciate it."

"No problem." Kento patted Shaggy's shoulder, "You're going to be a father soon. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Boss."

"Kento-san, I won't let the baby pull him down." Jennifer said, "If you need him any time, just call me and I'll let him go."

"No, you can't." Kento replied worriedly, "You can't just go taking care of the baby on your own."

"Oh, I can." Jennifer said.

"We'll see how it goes, Boss." Shaggy uttered, "For now, I'll be taking care of Haruto with Jennifer."

"Once again, congrats." Kento held his hand out.

Shaggy held it and shook it, "Thanks, Boss."

 **Yamada-kun And The Assassin**

 **Episode 1**

Urara Shiraishi, Kento, Roi, Jay, Miyabi Ito, Toranosuke and Leona Miyamura sat down on some chairs in a restaurant. They had booked a big table for their dinner. Now, they're just waiting for Ryu Yamada and Nene Odagiri to arrive. Maria Sarushima quickly walked in the restaurant a few seconds later.

"Oh my, Maria." Jay said, "You got your face back, didn't you?"

"It really looks pretty." Miyabi added.

"It's all thanks to Kento-san for helping me find a plastic surgeon to help me regain my face back."

"That was no kick." Kento said to Sarushima, then turned to the rest, "Long time no see, guys. How's everyone doing now?"

"Yamada and I are planning to visit Tatsumi in Singapore." Shiraishi replied, "And I'll be working in Singapore for a week."

"I'm still teaching in Suzaku High." Miyabi said next.

"Toransuke and I plan to travel to the United States for holiday." Leona stated.

"And I'm going to the United States to further expand my modeling career." Sarushima ended the topic.

"Onii-san, what about you?" Shiraishi asked Kento, "What do you plan to do?"

"Live a normal life with my pretty wife."

At that moment, Ryu Yamada and Nene Odagiri walked in the restaurant.

"What did I miss?" Odagiri sat beside Kento.

"Nothing important, my sweetheart." Kento placed his arm on her shoulder and kissed her cheeks. She wrapped her hands around him and gave a kiss back to him.

"That's what I call a couple." Roi joked.

"When would you be leaving, Shiraishi-chan?" Jay asked.

"This Sunday."

"Which is three days later."

"Stay safe, please." Kento told Shiraishi. She nodded.

"You never fail to get worried over me." Shiraishi said, "I'm not a kid anymore, Onii-san."

"Of course you're not a kid now. You're a child now."

"Hey!"

"At least you grew up." Kento said, "You're still a child though. Remember when you told me you don't need help carrying a heavy box of books just a few days ago? You ended up dropping it on your leg and your leg got injured."

Shiraishi's cheeks turned red. Everyone else started laughing.

"C'mon, at least Shiraishi tried." Yamada said.

"Yeah!" Odagiri smacked Kento's shoulder, which caused him to winced in pain, "How can you make fun of your sister?"

"It was all for fun." Kento replied. Shiraishi let out a small laugh.

"Guys, let's not waste any more time." Toranosuke spoke out, "We need to clank our glasses together."

"Because that shows how united we are." Roi said, "Man, you've said that every month we meet."

"It's important. It also represents our friendship." Toranosuke added on, "I treasure this moment every time. You may not know. I might be gone any day. Even tomorrow."

"There you go, cursing yourself again." Leona sighed, "What's wrong with you?"

"Just sayin'." Toranosuke rolled his eyes, "Anyway, let's clank our glasses together."

Everyone raised their glasses and clinked them together.

"Cheers!"

In a shop, Brian Chung is teaching a customer on how to use a phone in his electronics shop, Brian Electronics.

"This app is to call." He pointed at a green app with a phone sign, then pointed at another green app with a text bubble sign, "And this is for messaging."

"Thank you." The customer took the phone and passed some money to Brian before walking away.

Brian slotted the money into the cash register swiftly and sat down on a chair.

"At this rate, I might as well go fuckin' bankrupt." He took up his cup of coffee. He was about to drink it when he heard music blasting loudly.

"Ugh, fuck!" He slammed his cup of coffee on the table, "Why is it always this motherfucker?"

Brian stood up and walked out of the store. He saw a guy with purple and light brown dreadlocks. A speaker was beside him, music blasted loudly. People walking past gave him weird looks.

"It's you again, Dread-sucker." Brian went to turn off the speaker.

"Hey, fucking bitch." The guy growled, "Who are you to switch off my music? This is my speaker. Plus, this is my turf, not yours."

"But it doesn't have your name on it though." Brian said before looking down on the floor, searching his name with sarcasm.

"You think you're funny, motherfucker?" The guy asked.

"I didn't laugh, so I ain't funny to me. Maybe you are."

"You need to learn to shut your mouth, Mr Chung." The guy said, "I can really beat you into a pulp with my fists."

"Still using violence?" Brian laughed, "Grow up, kid."

"Did I hear it right?" The guy asked rowdily, "Did you just call me a kid?"

"Of course I did." Brian went near to him, "Aren't I right? You dropped out after elementary school because of disciplinary issues. You're defiant to your parents and your solution to a problem is always fighting. What a childish kid. If your brother didn't support you with money, I bet you'll be sleeping on the streets."

The guy clenched his fists.

"So, my dear friend, don't talk to me only with that elementary school certificate." He then gasped in shock, "Whoops, I'm sorry. I should correct my sentence. Don't talk to me when all you have is nothing except your fighting skills. At least I finished school."

The guy punched Brian with all his might. Brian fell onto the floor, spitting a bit of blood out from his mouth.

"I'm surprised your mother didn't teach you manners. I'll make sure I'll teach you that today." As the guy was about to punch the weak Brian, a police officer came and blocked him from punching.

"Grover Longsliver." The police officer sighed, "Why is it always you bullying that guy?"

"Hey, stupid Chung started it first, Officer Sebastian."

"You're going back to the station with me." Officer Sebastian handcuffed his hands and pushed him away to the police station. Brian got up slowly and wiped his mouth with his hand.

In the police station, Sebastian brought Grover to his office and took off his handcuffs.

"Tell me, Longsliver." Sebastian asked, "What did you do this time?"

"I just disturbed him with music." Grover pointed his finger at Sebastian, "You shouldn't have told that motherfucking Chung about my history. Now he keeps making fun of me with that."

"That was just a way to counter you, Longsliver." Sebastian said, "I see Brian having a hard time because you keep disturbing his business. You do know every shop in this neighborhood closed down because of you?"

"Yeah, yeah. I blast loud music almost every day, which caused them to leave and set up business elsewhere."

"Brian needs to earn a living, Longsliver. Could you just spare him and stop this blasting?"

"I'm afraid I can't, Mr Sebastian." Grover stood up, "I have a feud with him. He is my enemy. And I don't waver just because he's a weak guy. Neither do I care whether he needs to earn money. He deserved it. He disturbed me in the first place."

Grover then walked out of the office. Sebastian sighed and shook his head in disbelief.

In Singapore, a girl singer stepped onto the stage as the crowd applauded. It was in the Esplanade, one of Singapore's attractions.

Tatsumi Yamada quickly rushed in the place and went to her seat, not before saying some embarrassing "excuse me".

As the singer started singing, the crowd swayed along to the beat, waving their hands in sync with the music.

After she finished singing, everyone clapped their hands vigorously. She bowed down and left the stage.

After the performance, Tatsumi walked out of the Esplanade and found the singer sitting on a bench.

"Hey, Shu Xuan." Tatsumi placed her hand on the singer's shoulder.

"Oh hey." Shu Xuan greeted, "I was waiting for you. How's my performance today?"

"It's fantastic." Tatsumi said, "Marvelous. Spectacular."

"You're always praising me, even I don't know if I did well." Shu Xuan smiled.

"Oh, come on, it's serious." Tatsumi shook her body, "It's real. You sang really good."

"Really?" Shu Xuan asked. Tatsumi nodded.

"Well, then, thanks." Shu Xuan smiled, "Let's go home together."

Back in Japan, Kento is sitting on the bed, reading something on his phone. Odagiri entered the room and sat beside him.

"What are you reading on your phone, Kento?" Odagiri asked.

"It's an e-book." Kento replied, "It's all about a group of four people setting up an organization to solve cases with little or no clues. This book is kinda interesting."

"Ohh." Odagiri nodded her head, "I'm going to sleep first. I'm tired from work today."

"Did Yamada bully you?" Kento asked, "Did he give you too much work? If he did, I'm going to give him a scolding tomorrow."

"Chill, Kento." Odagiri spoke gently, "He gave me the right amount of work. It's fine. Don't worry so much."

"Hope you're saying that not to protect him." Kento said.

"By the way, Kento, when you went for Shiraishi's birthday party last year, you were on a wheelchair. However, when you propose to me on the same day, the same place, you were standing on one foot just fine. How did you do that?"

"Oh, that? I was faking the wheelchair thingy."

"I see." Odagiri then kissed Kento's cheeks, "Good night, dear."

"Good night." He smiled at her and kissed her cheeks. She smiled before sleeping. Kento placed his phone down on the table and went to sleep too.

The next morning, Kento woke up and went to the living room. Odagiri was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast.

"Morning, dear." Odagiri smiled at Kento.

"Morning." Kento greeted back.

"Your breakfast." Odagiri brought bacon and eggs and a cup of tea to him.

"Thank you so much." He kissed her cheeks. As she went back to the kitchen to wash the pan, he switched on the television.

"This morning, two hours ago, a house was destroyed." The news reporter reported, "It was believed to have been exploded. This was the house before it was touched, and after it exploded."

When the house was shown, it looked somehow familiar. Kento strained his eyes. At the same time, Yamada and Shiraishi came out from their room in their work outfits.

"Onii-san." Shiraishi asked, "What are you..."

"Shh, I'm tryna listen."

"After thorough searching by the police search team, we have found two dead bodies." The news reporter continued.

"Sounds interesting." Odagiri joined in.

The news reporter took a piece of paper, "The police have found out that the two people are dead are none other than the house owners, Toranosuke and Leona Miyamura."

Kento, Odagiri, Shiraishi and Yamada were dead shocked.

 **To be continued in Episode 2**


	4. Episode 2

Shiraishi sat down on a chair in the funeral hall. Kento and Yamada were busy bringing relatives in. Odagiri, Sarushima and Ito are preparing the seats and tables for them to sit while Shiraishi rests after a few minutes.

Shaggy could not make it as he is busy taking care of Jennifer and Haruto.

Shiraishi sighed. She's so tired from shifting tables and chairs. She didn't know Toranosuke had many relatives and friends.

"You okay, Shiraishi?" Kento asked.

"All of them are here?"

Kento nodded.

"It's time to carry out the ceremony." Kento said. Shiraishi got up and stood beside Yamada, who is on the stage, about to give a speech.

"Toranosuke and Leona Miyamura." Yamada started speaking, "They were our best friends. In fact, Toranosuke was one of the first people I made friends with during high school. He's always full of enthusiasm and never once did he turn his back on us when we had our hard times.

"He made me closer to Shiraishi during high school days. He taught me to have the confidence to propose to her. For her to be my wife. He helped me with my personal problems and always have a solution for it. To have him taken away from me is something I had never seen coming."

Tears started falling out of Yamada's eyes, "One of my greatest friends is gone. I have never expected that to happen. He has never offended anyone before. I...I..."

He used his arm to cover his eyes while he cried softly before wiping away his tears, "I just wish he is resting in peace now." He dropped the microphone and walked off the stage. Miyabi and Odagiri sniffled while Roi, Jay and Kento looked down.

Shiraishi hugged him and patted his back.

 **Yamada-kun And The Assassin**

 **Episode 2**

After the funeral, at night, Yamada sat down on a chair, looking depressed. Kento sat down beside him and gave him a bottle of water.

"You hadn't drink since afternoon." Kento said, "Drink it."

"I don't feel like having it."

"I know you're sad about Toranosuke's passing. At least drink some water."

"How did you get through Han's death?" Yamada asked. Kento leaned on the chair and folded his arms.

"I accepted reality." Kento sighed, "At least I helped avenge Han's death. That certainly made me feel better, but not too much. Han was my best brother, so it took me some time to absorb the fact. After all, we still got to get on with life and not act like a broken soul for so long just because a close person to you died."

"You're true." Yamada gulped down the bottle of water.

"I've heard from Mr Tan that the house exploded because there was a tripwire."

"Tripwire?" Yamada asked.

"Probably when Toranosuke stepped on it, the house exploded along with him and Leona."

"How did Mr Tan know it's a tripwire?"

"The tripwire wasn't even destroyed in the slightest." Kento replied, "It was in the crime scene, good as new."

"Good as new?" Yamada was surprised, "Wasn't it supposed to be gone with the explosion?"

"That's the mystery." Kento said, "Even the police can't find out why."

"Guys!" Miyabi was screaming, "My phone's home button is not working!"

"We're not handphone experts here." Kento said.

"Neither can I fix it." Shiraishi said.

"Welp, just buy a new phone." Odagiri suggested, "Just a suggestion."

"You crazy?" Miyabi asked, "It's just a home button! There ain't a need to buy a new phone!"

"Like I said, just a suggestion." Odagiri repeated.

Shaggy walked in the funeral and placed some roses on the coffin.

"What brings you here, Shaggy?" Jay asked.

"I can't miss a friend's funeral, can't I?" Shaggy asked before turning to Ito, "I have a better suggestion."

"What is it?" Miyabi asked.

"You should go to Yokohama and find this guy in the Motomachi Shopping Street. He recently changed shop location due to a disturbance. You should visit him."

Shaggy passed her a business card. It read "Brian Electronics".

"I'll go ahead and try to ask if the person there can fix it." Miyabi replied, "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The next morning, Grover plans to disturb Brian again. He brought his speaker and went to the usual place.

As he was about to play music, he realized Brian's shop is no longer around. Now the whole street is empty.

"Where the fuck did that motherfucker went to?" Grover thought.

Miyabi took a train to Yokohama. She had taken a day off from her teaching job just to fix her phone.

She reached the station after thirty minutes. She got out and walked to Motomachi Shopping Street.

She searched for the shop named "Brian Electronics" and finally she found it. It was between a bakery shop and a hair salon.

She pushed open the door.

"Hello?" She called out. She walked around the shop to look at what the store sells. Phone, phone cases, charging wires, phone accessories, computers, and many more.

As she saw one phone cover that caught her eye, she heard someone's voice.

"May I help you, miss?"

Miyabi looked up and saw Brian standing beside her. She stared at him.

"Oh. My. Gosh." She thought in her mind, "He's hot." She gazed dreamily at him.

"Miss." Brian waved his hand at Ito.

"Oh right." She shook her head and knocked her head with her hand.

"Anything the matter, miss?"

"My phone's home button is spoilt." She passed him her phone. Brian took it and went to a table full of tools.

"He even has the cool voice!" She thought excitedly as she walked to the table.

"Are you in a hurry to collect this phone?" Brian asked.

"No, I'm not." Miyabi smiled, "Take your time."

"So, miss, what do you work as?" Brian took out a small screwdriver.

"I work as a teacher. How about you?"

"What I'm doing right now. A technician." Brian passed the phone to Miyabi.

"So fast?" Miyabi was surprised. She tried pressing the home button, and it worked.

"You're a magician." Miyabi stared at her phone in awe.

"It's just a small problem." Brian explained, "You kept pressing the home button too hard and frequently, causing it to be somehow stuck. Don't press it so hard. It'll spoil."

"Thank you." Miyabi took out her wallet, "How much is it?"

"It's free."

"Free?" She asked, "Why free?"

"It's just some trivial stuff to fix. I don't need money for this kind of stuff."

"What's your name?" She asked.

Brian looked at her, which made her blush, "Brian Chung. Just call me Brian."

"I'm Miyabi Ito, but just call me Miyabi." She introduced herself, "So, I'll make a move first?"

"Go ahead." Brian said, "If you need to fix some small stuff about your electronic devices, bring it here and I'll fix it."

"I'll see you around." Miyabi turned and walked out of the store as she smiled.

In Singapore, at night, Tatsumi drove Shu Xuan to the Esplanade.

"I'm sorry I can't make it today to your performance." Tatsumi sighed, "I got to send my cousin off at the airport for their business."

"Where is he going?" Shu Xuan asked.

"Canada. He's expanding his family cooking business there."

"Then go ahead and send your cousin off. They're more important than my performance."

"Thanks for understanding, Shu Xuan."

"No problem." Shu Xuan stepped out of the car and waved goodbye. Tatsumi waved back before driving off.

Shu Xuan prepared for her performance by changing her normal clothes to a red dress and beige high heels.

She quickly ran to the stage and sang just as the song starts.

A man walked in and saw Shu Xuan. He took out a picture and compared it to her. The person in the picture is the same as her.

The guy nodded.

After her performance, she walked down the stage and went to the toilet. As she was about to walk in, she heard a gun reloaded. She turned around and saw the guy pointing a gun at her head.

"Follow me." The guy muttered.

When they reached the back of his car, he tied her hands together and pushed her into the car trunk.

The guy drove to his house. He closed all the curtains in the house and carried Shu Xuan into the house.

He placed her on a chair in his room. Shu Xuan wad prepared to scream but the guy crushed a paper into a paper ball and stuffed it in her mouth. He placed her right leg over her left leg and then tied her legs together. She muffled in pain.

"Stay here." The guy ran out of the room. Shu Xuan tried wriggling free, but to no avail. She looked around and saw pictures of her pasted on the wall. She felt super creeped out.

She spat out the paper ball and slowly hopped to the main door. She slowly opened the curtains by a bit before screaming.

"Help me! Anyone!" She screamed through the window, "I've been kidnapped by a psycho!"

The guy pulled Shu Xuan back to his room and locked it.

"What do you want from me?" She asked with fear.

"I...just want some delicious booty." He took some tape and taped her mouth. He then removed his shirt and pants. She muffled and looked at him in fear.

In Tokyo the next morning, Shiraishi, Yamada and their two kids prepared their luggage and placed in Kento's Hummer H2.

Kento drove them to the airport.

"Stay safe in Singapore." Kento said to Shiraishi and Yamada. They nodded.

Kento then turned to the kids, "Singapore may be a safe country, but that doesn't mean something bad can't happen. So, listen to your parents at all times, understand?"

The kids nodded.

"What about you, Kento-oji?" Akira, the older kid asked.

"I'll stay in Tokyo to do my own stuff." Kento replied, "Go ahead. Don't miss your own flight."

Kento got out of the car with the family and carried their luggage down.

"Have a safe trip, Shiraishi." Kento hugged her. She patted his back, "I will, Onii-san."

As the family stepped into the airport, Kento got back into his Hummer and drove off.

Miyabi was talking to Odagiri about Brian Chung in Miyabi's house.

"Oh my, the first time I saw him, I was so stunned." Miyabi said, "He had that handsome appearance and that cool voice. I can't." She started imagining about his hotness.

"Shouldn't you be teaching your students?" Odagiri teased her, "Why are you thinking of all this?"

"But he's so hot!"

"You got Tsubaki."

"Tsubaki..." Ito leaned back on her chair, "...is dead to me. He's already dead, killed by Kameko. I can't keep harping on him."

"You're somehow true." Odagiri sighed, but then smiled, "However, because of Kameko, I get to know Kento better. I'm a bit thankful that she appeared."

In Singapore, at five in the evening, an hour after they reached Singapore, they moved into Shiraishi's mother house for a week.

"Feel free to stay as long as you want." Ms Urara told Yamada.

"Nah, it's okay. We're just living here for seven days because Shiraishi had a sudden work schedule change."

"Where Kento-chan?" Ms Urara asked.

"He's in Tokyo. He got other things to settle."

"I see."

Shiraishi came out of her room with Yamada in a beige dress, black stockings and heels.

"I'll be going to work." Shiraishi said.

"I'll see you tonight." Yamada kissed her cheeks. She smiled and did the same to Yamada.

"Come back home soon." Mrs Urara said.

Shiraishi smiled, "I will, Okaa-san."

In Tatsumi's house, she tried calling Shu Xuan, but she did not pick up.

"Where could Shu Xuan be?"

At ten in the night, Shiraishi is typing data into a document in her office. The boss had decided to keep half of the company's profits in her room.

"But why?" Shiraishi had asked her boss a few minutes earlier.

"It's for safekeeping reasons." The boss replied, "In case some robber comes in and steal the whole money from my office. We shall put half in your office. I'm scared if any robber comes into my office, he only steals half. I do not want to lose all of my money. So, I can trust you to keep the money?"

"Yeah."

"You promise?"

Shiraishi nodded.

She sighed. She shouldn't have agreed. Now she's carrying a heavy burden.

As she was about to switch off her computer, she felt something against her forehead. She looked up and saw a masked person pointing a gun at her.

"Where's the money?" The person, who has a female voice, growled. She pointed to a safe opposite her.

"Just for safety measures." The masked woman tied Shiraishi's hands behind her chair and tied her legs together. She then gagged her by stuffing a crushed paper from the dustbin into her mouth. The woman locked the door.

"Aunt, it's in the safe." The woman spoke through a small communicating device at her ear. She then opened the window while Shiraishi tried to find a way to free herself.

Another masked woman came in through the window swiftly without sound. She is taller than the first one. The taller woman took out a sword and sliced open the safe. They stuffed the money into a bag.

The taller woman walked to Shiraishi and placed her left high heeled boot on Shiraishi's leg, which cause her to muffle in pain.

"Don't blame me for doing this, Urara Shiraishi." The woman said, "This is just the beginning. Blame your friend for offending me."

The two women then ran out of the window. Shiraishi muffled and tried freeing herself, but the ropes are so tight. She muffled in pain.

After a few minutes, Shiraishi started having no energy. She muffled loudly for help and tried wriggling her hands for one last time before fainting.

 **To be continued in Episode 3**


	5. Episode 3

Yamada tried calling Shiraishi, but there was no response. It was midnight, and she hasn't returned home. Yamada was worried sick for her.

"Where could she have gone to?" Yamada thought. He sent a text message to her that he is going to sleep first. He then went to sleep.

The next morning, Yamada woke up. He turned to the other side of the bed and still did not see Shiraishi.

He got out of bed and called her once more. She still did not pick up. He sighed and slouched on the couch.

Akira came out of his room and ran to Yamada.

"Where's Mummy, Daddy?" He asked.

"She went out early." Yamada lied, "Quickly, Akira-chan. Go and bathe and get ready to accompany your grandmother to the market."

"Yes, Daddy." Akira went to his room. Yamada then got a call from the police.

"Hello?" A police officer on the line asked, "Is this Ryu Yamada?"

"Yes, this is him speaking." Yamada spoke, "What's the matter?"

"Are you related to Urara Shiraishi?"

"Yes. What happened to her?"

"She got attacked by two unknowns, and now she's in the hospital."

"Got it. I'll be right there."

Yamada rushed to the hospital ward and saw Shiraishi sobbing, cupping her face in her hands.

"Is she okay, doctor?" Yamada asked the doctor.

"There are some cuts on her hands caused by the ropes binding her. Just some minor injuries. Other than that, she's feeling devastated now. You should go ahead and comfort her."

"Noted. Thanks." Yamada ran to her and sat beside her on the bed.

"What's wrong, Shiraishi?" He asked. She looked up at him with watery eyes.

"I've lost a big sum of my company's money." Shiraishi sniffled, "I promised my boss to keep them safe, but it was stolen. I was...I was..."

"You were?"

"...fired." Shiraishi hugged Yamada and cried uncontrollably, "I used to tell people I work in a multi-billion company. Now I'm jobless."

He patted her head, "It's all going to be all right."

 **Yamada-kun And The Assassin**

 **Episode 3**

"She lost her damn job?" Kento asked through the phone, talking to Yamada.

"It seems like it." Yamada sighed, "When she returned home, she locked herself in the room and never came out for lunch at all."

"What happened to her job?"

"She promised the boss to keep a big amount of money safe...without any specific reason. And it got stolen. The worst part that the thieves tied her up."

"I'll try my best to comfort her now." Kento said, "Meanwhile, let her rest and cool down."

"Sure."

Shiraishi was sitting down on the bed in her room, thinking about the traumatizing events that happened last night.

Her phone then rang. She saw the caller and faked a smile.

"Hello, Shiraishi." It was Kento on the other line.

"Onii-san!" She squealed in delight, "How have you been?"

"I'm fine. How about you?"

Shiraishi stopped for a while before replying, "I'm fine too. Everything's going...well."

"Why did you stop for a while after 'going'?" Kento asked curiously.

"I'm just tired, Onii-san. I've had a long day from work yesterday. I just got up."

"Really?" Kento asked, "You sure there's nothing goin' on?"

"No, Onii-san. Nothing's going on."

"Your tone doesn't give me assurance."

"But there's really nothing going on."

"You're lying, aren't you?"

"You don't believe me, Onii-san?"

"I do, but you don't give me the assurance that everything's alright. Did something happen to you?"

"What must I say to make you believe me?" She screamed, crying at the same time.

"Shiraishi..." Kento said.

"Onii-san, I feel like giving up." She cried, "I really do."

"Calm down, Shiraishi." Kento replied, "Tell me what happened, and I'll try to see if I can help."

"You can't. I got fired from my job. You can't tell the boss to hire me back."

"Oh, I see." Kento said, "It's okay. It's time for you to rest. You've worked hard for the family. It's the boss's loss to fire you. You did nothing wrong, so don't ever blame yourself for getting fired. Understand?"

"I understand." Shiraishi cleared her tears, "Thanks for comforting me, Onii-san."

"No problem. Just give me a ring when you need help."

In Tokyo, in the police station, Grover went to Officer Sebastian's office.

"I want to know where that motherfucker changed his shop's location to!" He screamed and slammed Sebastian's table.

"Who's that motherfucker?"

"Brian Chung! That rat!"

"Brian? He changed his shop's location? I've never heard of it before." Sebastian got out of his seat and went out of his office. Grover followed.

"He isn't at that deserted location anymore?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course not!" Grover said, "I want that motherfucker's location now! I'll show he can't run away from me!"

"There's no use doing this, Grover." Sebastian said, "There will never be an end to your rivalry if you keep..."

"It's my business if I want to continue it." Grover stormed out of the police station. Sebastian sighed and shook his head.

Grover returned to his home, which was a big mansion. He walked into the living room, where the floor was covered in gold. The size and length of the living room is half of an office building. A guy came out of the toilet, holding a laptop.

"Hey, brother." The guy greeted Grover.

"Hey." Grover replied back.

"You went to find Brian again?"

"He has changed his shop location." Grover sighed, "Now I need to try to find that motherfucker."

"You know, you should stop all these damn fighting."

"Michael Longsliver." Grover growled, "It's my problem if I ever want to stop this. I do not want to, and that's that." He then walked up to his room. Michael shook his head in disappointment.

In Kento's house, Odagiri was preparing to leave for work. Kento went to his car.

"Hop in, Odagiri." He said. Odagiri smiled and went into the car.

"Thank you, darling." She then kissed his cheeks.

As Kento is driving, Odagiri decided to ask him something.

"So, you're still going to study?"

"Yeah. I need to pass my university exam to get a degree. I told you that my friend has given me a special pass to the exam."

"Are you sure you can cover all the topics by that time?"

"Nope, but at least I'm sure that I'll learn most of it."

"Kento," Odagiri laid her head on his shoulder, "If you were to need any help for your studies, don't hesitate to ask me or your sister. You understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, I understand, my pretty wife." Kento kissed her hair.

In Singapore, in the afternoon, Tatsumi was trying to call Shu Xuan on her way to his mother-in-law's house, but there was no answer.

When she reached the house, she rang the doorbell. Yamada opened the door.

"Tatsumi." He smiled as he hugged her.

"Where's Shiraishi-san?" Tatsumi asked.

"She's in the room." Yamada sighed, "She recently lost her job, and now she's super depressed. I'm really feeling worried."

Shiraishi then opened the room door. Yamada and Tatsumi rushed to her.

"Are you okay, Shiraishi?" Yamada asked. She hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Yamada-kun." She sniffled, "I've made you worried for the whole morning."

"It's okay, Shiraishi." Yamada patted her back, "As long as you're fine, I'm fine."

Shiraishi stopped hugging Yamada and turned to Tatsumi.

"Hello, Tatsumi-chan." She greeted her.

"It's been a long time, Urara-chan."

In Suzaku High, Miyabi is teaching her students Japanese in a classroom.

"Students, I hope that you had done your homework I had given you two days ago. Open up your exercise books and let me check."

The students opened their books while Miyabi walked around. She stopped at a particular student's table.

She bent down and looked at that student. The others were staring at her.

"Damn, she's so pretty." One boy said.

"And kind." Another said.

"She even has a big fat ass." Another added on.

"I didn't know my ass is that nice to look at." Miyabi said. The students quickly looked back at their books.

"Ken-chan, why did you not do your homework again?" Miyabi asked gently, "Did something happen to you?"

"No, Miyabi-sensei. I forgot again. I was watching anime for the whole night."

"Oh, it's okay, Ken-chan." Miyabi smiled, "I understand. Your anime must be nice. You should recommend it to me to watch."

"Oh, really? It's named..."

As student Ken was about to say it, the fan on the ceiling dropped. Ken pulled Miyabi away as students in the middle quickly shield themselves with their chairs.

"Oh my gosh." Miyabi sighed, "This is the fifth time this damn ceiling fan dropped." She turned to Ken.

"Do your homework now, will you?" She asked, "So that you can watch your anime tonight."

"Sure, and thank you for not scolding me, Miyabi-sensei." Ken quickly took out a pen and started writing.

Miyabi called the school contractor.

"Hey, Silver-san, where's the worker to fix our fan again?" She asked through the phone.

"That guy? The school had fired him just two days ago. The new one just came in yesterday, while you're not in school. The principal and other teachers said he's a great repairman."

"Good. Tell him to repair my classroom's fan. The previous guy sucks."

"Right on it, Ito-san."

Five minutes later, Miyabi's phone rang. She answered the call.

"Where's he?"

"He just reached school. He said there's a traffic jam just now."

"Tell him to be quick."

"Right."

At that moment, the worker walked in with a ladder and a toolbox. Miyabi was astonished. The worker also looked at her, surprised.

"Brian?" Miyabi looked at him, "You're the new worker here?"

"Yeah." Brian took out his drill and nails. He placed the ladder on the floor and climbed up.

"Miyabi-san, would you mind helping me hold the ladder?" Brian asked. Miyabi nodded. As he was drilling the fan to the ceiling, she let go of the ladder and stared at him dreamily, smiling at him.

"He looks so dashing." She thought, "Imagine him at the beach. Oooooh..."

The students are looking at her and muttering among themselves.

The ladder then started shaking as Brian moved. He looked down at Miyabi.

"Miyabi-san!" He called out to her, but she didn't respond. She is busy staring at him.

"Miya..." He then fell down from the ladder, letting go of the drill.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his back, but then saw the drill dropping towards Miyabi's face. By this time, she is screaming. She closed her eyes in fear, preparing to die.

Brian quickly ran to her and pushed her away. He then screamed loudly in pain. The students screamed and pointed at his finger.

Miyabi slowly opened her eyes and looked at Brian's finger.

"Oh. My. Gosh."

During recess break, Miyabi slowly removed the drill blade from Brian's finger. It had pierced through his finger.

"OUCH!" He screamed loudly when the blade was finally removed successfully. Everyone looked at him.

"I'm sorry for not holding the ladder." Miyabi wrapped bandages around his finger, "It caused you to tumble and had a blade pierce through your finger."

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it." Brian replied, "So, your phone working perfectly now?"

She nodded, "Thanks to you."

"Next time, concentrate on what you're doing." He sighed, "So that no one gets affected in a bad way."

"Alright."

He then looked at his watch, "I got to go to my uncle's house now. He's having his housewarming party, and I need to attend. I'll talk to you again sometime."

"Sure." Miyabi said. As Brian walked away, he looked at her while she is eating her food.

"She sure looks pretty." Brian said, "But why does she keep staring at me?"

Tatsumi is walking to Shu Xuan. Se kept trying to call Shu Xuan on her phone but she wouldn't pick up.

"Where are you?" Tatsumi thought. She then reached Shu Xuan's house. She knocked on it.

"Shu Xuan?" Tatsumi called out. No response. She took out the key for the house. She had the key because Shu Xuan had trusted her as her best friend and decided to give it to her.

Tatsumi slowly walked into the house and up to Shu Xuan's room. She knocked on the door.

"Shu Xuan, are you in there?" Tatsumi then slowly opened the door and saw a blanket covering someone.

She took the blanket away and saw a terrified Shu Xuan.

"Don't rape me, please!" Shu Xuan screamed, "I had enough! I can't take it anymore!"

"Shu Xuan, it's me, Tatsumi."

Shu Xuan slowly turned around and saw her best friend. She immediately hugged Tatsumi.

"Save me, Tatsumi!" She cried.

"Tell me what happened, and I will try my best to help you."

In Tokyo, in a house, Michael went down to the basement and saw a woman waiting for him.

The woman stood up with her sword in her right hand, "Why did you come here, Michael? I thought I told you to scram off."

"Look, Boss." Michael said, "I'm a loyal guy. Very loyal. I can help you do all your bad stuff."

"Tell me, Michael. Tell me why I, Misaki Suzuki, should trust you."

"As I said, I'm all about loyalty. I can do any job. I will guarantee you I almost never fail at anything. I'm in desperate need of money."

"Feds?"

"No. Loansharks."

"I see. You never fail almost every time?"

Michael nodded, "Almost never."

"Then I'll give you a test." Misaki went near to his ear and whispered, "Kill your own brother."

Michael stared in shock at her.

 **To be continued in Episode 4**


	6. Episode 4

"Tell me, Michael. Tell me why I, Misaki Suzuki, should trust you."

"As I said, I'm all about loyalty. I can do any job. I will guarantee you I almost never fail at anything. I'm in desperate need of money."

"Feds?"

"No. Loansharks."

"I see. You never fail almost every time?"

Michael nodded, "Almost never."

"Then I'll give you a test." Misaki went near to his ear and whispered, "Kill your own brother."

Michael stared in shock at her.

"I thought you were all about loyalty." Misaki said, "I thought you said you are loyal."

"Well, Boss, I want to be loyal, but..." Michael was speechless and at a loss of words. He gave a scared yet confused face.

"Oh, really?" Misaki growled at his face.

"Look, Boss. I can do anything you want. Anything." Michael begged, "But not killing my brother, please. He's my only relative left."

"You mean adopted brother?" Misaki asked.

"You know it, Boss. He and I had a very good relationship as brothers. I sincerely do not wish to kill him."

"Are you going against my orders now, 'loyal' guy?"

"I..." Michael stopped for a while, then continued, "...will injure him, at most."

Misaki suddenly started laughing, "Loosen up, Longsliver. I ain't going to ask you to kill your own brother. Did you really think I'll be that bad?"

Michael looked at her with confusion written all over his face.

"Just know that your job will be coming real soon." Misaki replied, "Now, scram out of my house. I want some peace."

 **Yamada-kun And The Assassin**

 **Episode 4**

In Singapore, Tatsumi slowly walked in Shu Xuan's house and up to her room. She knocked on the door.

"Shu Xuan, are you in there?" Tatsumi then slowly opened the door and saw a blanket covering someone.

She took the blanket away and saw a terrified Shu Xuan.

"Don't rape me, please!" Shu Xuan screamed, "I had enough! I can't take it anymore!"

"Shu Xuan, it's me, Tatsumi."

Shu Xuan slowly turned around and saw her best friend. She immediately hugged Tatsumi.

"Save me, Tatsumi!" She cried.

"Tell me what happened, and I will try my best to help you."

"Rape...rape..." Shu Xuan stuttered.

"Someone raped you?" Tatsumi asked. Shu Xuan nodded.

"Who is that guy?" Tatsumi asked, "Can you remember his face or his voice?"

Shu Xuan shook her head.

"So you were saying he's in the house, but he's out now?"

Shu Xuan nodded.

"Then I got an idea." Tatsumi suggested.

A few minutes later, Shu Xuan's rapist stepped into the house. He walked up to her room and opened the door.

"Are you ready for more?" He asked. He then went to her bed and pulled away the blanket. It was a bolster.

"What the hell?" He tried searching for Shu Xuan under the bed. As he was searching, Tatsumi slowly closed the door. She was holding a big blanket.

She then quickly covered him with it and hit his head with a leg of a dismantled table. Shu Xuan got out of her closet.

"Call the police, Shu Xuan." Tatsumi told her.

"No. What happens if he found out I called the police? He would kill me!"

"He won't, Shu Xuan!" Tatsumi said, "Just call them. I can't hold him for long!"

Shu Xuan, with her jittery fingers, dialed for the police.

"H...h...hell...hello, p...police." She stuttered, "There's a rapist in my house."

The rapist suddenly pushed Tatsumi away and took the blanket off him.

"Run!" Tatsumi pulled Shu Xuan out of the room. They ran down the stairs to the living room, with the rapist chasing after them.

"Hide in different places." Tatsumi told Shu Xuan, "You hide under the sofa, I'll hide in the toilet."

They both went to their positions. The rapist then reached the living room. He looked around and saw no one. As he was about to walk into the kitchen, something caught his eye. He saw the sofa cover vibrating a little.

Shu Xuan was shivering from fear under the sofa. She then heard police sirens from the outside. She heaved a sigh of relief.

Out of the blue, the rapist picked the sofa up and threw it out of the house. Shu Xuan screamed.

As the rapist was about to touch her, Officer Sebastian and a few other police officers barged in and shot him on the leg. The rapist fell down.

The officers then went to handcuff him while Officer Sebastian went to Shu Xuan.

"Are you okay, miss?" He asked. She slowly nodded. Tatsumi came out of the toilet and ran to Shu Xuan.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Shu Xuan nodded her head once again.

"You must be Chen Shu Xuan." Sebastian uttered, "Let's take down your statement here. Tell me slowly what happened."

"Is that guy going to kill me if I say it?"

"No, Miss Chen. He's being handled by the police now, so it's okay."

In Tokyo, Masaru is studying physics while eating lunch. He is studying the Newton's law and how to apply it in questions.

He then advanced to the next question. After reading it for many times, he was still confused. It was talking about convection.

"What the heck?" Kento placed the book on the floor and took out another book.

"Time for Chemistry." He sighed. His most hated subject is Science, but what he really hates is not Physics. It's Chemistry.

"The only thing I love about Chemistry is the 'chemistry' between me and my wife." He snickered softly at his own lame joke.

A few minutes later, he was stuck at another question. He sighed. He was about to close his book when a hand stopped him.

"I'll help you." Odagiri sat beside him in her work outfit.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be at work?" Kento asked, "How are you back home?"

"You don't like your wife, don't you, mister?" Odagiri asked.

"No, no, no. You must be mistaken." Kento placed his hand around her neck and kissed her cheeks, "I love my wife so much."

"Today is one of my colleague's birthday. Since our company is way ahead of its schedule, Yamada allowed us to return home early."

"I see." Kento replied.

"Come on, Mr Student. Let's start with the questions." Odagiri smiled at him.

In the police station, Grover is looking for Sebastian while a police officer attended to him.

"Sebastian's not around?" Grover slammed the table, "He told me he knew that asshole's whereabouts! Where is Sebastian?"

"He's in Singapore. He is there to take a police course for 2 weeks."

"2 weeks?" Grover asked, "You mean 14 fuckin' days?"

"Yup." The officer nodded.

"At least let me in Sebastian's office." Grover said, "I need to know about the location."

"Unauthorized personnel are not allowed to enter any officer's office."

"I'm an authorized personnel! I am his friend! He knows me, and I know him!"

"Although you might seem like close friends with Officer Sebastian-san, but let me repeat this to you." The officer glared at Grover, "Unauthorized personnel are not allowed to enter any officer's office."

"C'mon, officer. I really need that location. It's super important. It's more important that your stupid ass rule."

"It's not my rule. It's the police's." The officer walked to him, "I do not want to repeat what I had just said a few seconds ago, so it's either you leave or I'll call security to kick you out."

"Fine!" Grover shouted in an unsatisfied way, "Motherfucking dick." He then stormed out of the police station.

As he is walking past the bakery, he saw someone familiar. He stopped in his tracks and walked back to the bakery.

"That motherfucker." He clenched his fists and walked towards Brian Chung.

Brian is paying for the bread he bought.

"That would be 406 yen." The cashier told him. He nodded and took out his wallet to pay the cash.

He then turned around and saw Grover's fists flying towards his face. A few seconds later, he got punched by Grover and fell onto the floor.

"Brian Chung!" Grover screamed at him before pulling him up by the shirt, "How dare you change your shop location! You son of a bitch!"

"I need my business, Longsliver." Brian said, "So you'd better stop disturbing me."

"But I'm not controlled by you." Grover growled, "I can do whatever I want."

"You don't even know my shop's location." Brian laughed.

"Then I'ma force it out of you!" Grover continued punching Brian until he spitted out blood. Brian took a tray and blocked his attacks.

He then whacked Grover on the face with it and quickly ran out of the bakery.

"Brian Chung!" Grover ran after him.

Miyabi, Odagiri and Kento are heading towards the bakery to buy bread for their breakfast the next day.

"...and then I was staring dreamily at him." Miyabi is talking to the other two, "And I didn't realize the ladder's shaking. He fell down, and as the drill blade was about to hit my face, he pushed me away and it went through his finger instead."

"Basically, he saved you." Kento uttered.

"Yes." Miyabi responded dreamily, "I can't believe a handsome man had saved me."

"It seems like she's completely forgotten about Tamaki." Odagiri told Kento.

"I agree with you."

"I hope to bump into him again." Miyabi said, "Maybe I'll make the fan spoil again. Or I'll invite him to dinner or something."

Someone then bumped into her and both of them fell.

"Ouch." Miyabi rubbed her head and looked up, only to see Brian on top of her and their lips close to each other, but not touching each other.

"Miyabi-san." Brian said.

"Brian." She smiled at him.

"Oh shit." He quickly got up, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Miyabi got up, "Where are you going in a rush?"

"Running from someone who wants to kill me." Brian replied before spitting out blood again.

"Brian Chung!" Grover was about to reach Brian. Kento turned to Grover.

"I see." Kento said, "That's the guy, Mr Brian?"

"Yeah."

Grover soon caught up to Brian. As he was about to punch Brian, Kento held his fist.

"I suggest you stop the fight right now, mister." Kento warned Grover.

"Who are you to tell me that, motherfucker?" Grover asked, irritated, "Nobody tells me to stop whatever I'm doing."

"Now I'm here to tell you."

"You think I'm scared of you, you little punk?" Grover pulled his fists away from Kento's grip, "I'll show you why you should not mess with Grover Longsliver!"

As Grover was about to punch Kento, Kento grabbed his fists and started punching him back with his other hand.

He did a kick on Grover's face against the wall and twisted his hand behind his back.

"You're an easy enemy." Kento growled. As he was about to punch Grover with the other hand, Odagiri held his hand.

"Kento, don't do it." Odagiri calmed him down, "Don't injure him."

"He won't learn his lesson if I don't."

"Please, Kento. Take it as I'm begging you." Odagiri pleaded, "Don't hit him anymore. We don't want any casualty, don't we? Breathe in and out. Calm yourself down. You can do it."

Grover lighted up his eyes upon hearing Odagiri's voice.

"Consider yourself lucky my wife's here!" Kento shouted at him, "Or I would've turned you into dead meat!" He then let go of Grover.

Kento breathed in and out as Grover pointed his finger at Brian, "Watch out, you motherfucker!" He then walked past them angrily.

Odagiri stared at Grover for a while. Kento then went to her.

"His voice...sounds similar." Odagiri said.

"You mean that loser?" Kento asked.

"Yeah." She replied, "He...sounds somehow like my younger brother."

"Seriously, Odagiri?" Kento asked, "My wife's such a kind-hearted and gentle girl, unlike that rough and vulgar guy. He's definitely not your brother. I'm sure of that."

"Maybe I've been thinking too much. He could be dead."

"Don't give up all hope." Kento patted her shoulder, "We'll find him, I promise."

"Thanks for comforting me, Kento." Odagiri said, "You're the best husband I ever had."

Meanwhile, Michael was walking to his home.

"I'm not sure if working for Misaki could allow me to have money." He thought, "I can't sell the house and let my brother look like an idiot when he bragged about being rich."

"Michael Longsliver." A man went to him. He took off his sunglasses.

"Oh, hey, Carl." Michael chuckled, "Long time no see."

"Long time no see, Longsliver."

"Look, Carl. We can entertain each other another day." Michael tried to walk backwards, "I got something important to attend now."

"You're going nowhere when you owe me, Michael." Carl snapped his fingers and two of his henchmen held Michael by the arms. Carl took out a knife.

"I think I had enough of waiting, Michael." Carl said, "I don't mind if it's a small sum, but it's 10 million yen. I can't wait any longer for my money. Do you have it now?"

"No, Carl." Michael begged, "Please, man. I promise by the next two weeks, I'll return the sum."

"You've been saying that for the past 2 months." Carl held the knife, the sharp edge pointing at Michael's neck, "And that's the last straw."

Carl aimed the knife at Michael's forehead, "I'm going to make sure I find the best-looking casket for you."

 **To be continued in Episode 5**


	7. Episode 5

"Michael Longsliver." A man went to him. He took off his sunglasses.

"Oh, hey, Carl." Michael chuckled, "Long time no see."

"Long time no see, Longsliver."

"Look, Carl. We can entertain each other another day." Michael tried to walk backwards, "I got something important to attend now."

"You're going nowhere when you owe me, Michael." Carl snapped his fingers and two of his henchmen held Michael by the arms. Carl took out a knife.

"I think I had enough of waiting, Michael." Carl said, "I don't mind if it's a small sum, but it's 10 million yen. I can't wait any longer for my money. Do you have it now?"

"No, Carl." Michael begged, "Please, man. I promise by the next two weeks, I'll return the sum."

"You've been saying that for the past 2 months." Carl held the knife, its sharp edge pointing at Michael's neck, "And that's the last straw."

Carl aimed the knife at Michael's forehead, "I'm going to make sure I find the best-looking casket for you."

Michael closed his eyes and quickly thought of a solution. He had finally thought of one just as the knife barely touched his forehead.

"Carl, I promise you I'll pay you by two weeks this time! I promise!" Michael screamed, "You can kill me if I don't! I got a job now, so I can pay the money. Please."

Carl thought for a while, then patted the knife on Michael's head, "Fine. I'll hold you to your word, mister. I'm going to help you buy a grand casket in case you can't pay up."

Carl and his henchmen then walked away. Michael looked at them, feeling really anxious and worried.

"Misaki needs to give me a job." He thought, "Quickly."

 **Yamada-kun And The Assassin**

 **Episode 5**

In Singapore, in the Supreme Court, the case of rape is being judged and reviewed by the judge. Shu Xuan and Tatsumi attended the hearing. Shu Xuan's rapist, known as Dreyar, pleaded guilty to raping her. The judge gave him a jail sentence of 15 years for other cases of rape over 4 years.

After the hearing ended, Tatsumi waited for Shu Xuan outside the court. While she was waiting, she got a call from Yamada.

"Bro, what do you want?" She answered the call.

"You coming back for dinner, right?" He asked, "Shiraishi wants to cook dinner tonight for you and your friend."

"Oh. I'll ask my friend if she wants to join." Tatsumi replied as Shu Xuan came out of the court, "I'll talk to you later." She then ended the call.

"Shu Xuan, are you okay?" Tatsumi asked her, "You look...unwell."

"I'm fine." She muttered.

"Anyway, my brother invited us to his house for dinner. Wanna join?"

"No, thanks." Shu Xian flatly rejected her, "I...I need some rest. This case has affected me a lot."

"I understand." Tatsumi patted Shu Xuan's shoulder, "Need me to send you home?"

"No need. I'll be able to go home myself."

"Text me when you reach home."

Shu Xuan nodded as she got into a taxi and it drove off. Tatsumi sighed.

"I wonder if she's fine by herself."

In Tokyo, Kento, Roi, Jay and Odagiri visited Shaggy, Jennifer and Haruto in their house.

"Hey, Shaggy." Kento greeted him.

"You brought the whole gang here to visit me?"

"And my wife."

"Be glad we visited you." Roi said, "We treat you as brother, so you'd better repay the favor when I have a wife."

"But, Roi." Shaggy teased him, "I don't think you'll be able to get one. With your rowdy attitude, stupidness and ugliness, pigs would be able to fly if you're able to have a girlfriend."

"Wow, Shaggy. So this is how you treat me after you get a wife?"

"It's a joke, Mr Roi." Shaggy placed his arms around Roi's shoulder, "Let's get in."

When the five of them sat on the sofa, Jennifer came out of kitchen and served them tea.

"Thanks for visiting us, Kento and friends, and Nene-chan." Jennifer said, "I appreciate it."

"No problem, Jen." Kento said.

"Can you bring your boy down?" Odagiri asked, "I really want to see him."

"Wait here." Jennifer went up the stairs.

"So, how's your life, Mister Fat-Turned-Thin?" Jay asked Shaggy.

"Can you stop calling me that? It's embarrassing for people to know I'm a fat person before."

"Nah. Be proud of yourself." Jay replied.

"Boss, do you need me anytime?" Shaggy asked Kento.

"For now, I don't think we need you. Because none of you guys can help me with the Miyamura siblings's death."

"We can help you search for the evidence and try to find the culprit." Roi said.

"No, you can't." Kento replied, "Mr Tan couldn't find the culprit and only found out that the tripwire was undamaged."

"That sucks." Shaggy sighed.

"Here you go, Nene-chan." Jennifer passed the baby to Odagiri, "Say hi to Aunt Nene, Haruto."

"Oh my, your bay is so cute!" Odagiri squealed in delight as she carried the baby. She then turned to Kento, "Kento."

"No, please." Kento shook his head, "Not that subject again."

"When can we have a baby?" Odagiri asked.

"Aw, shit." Kento sighed.

"Feels bad, man." Jay patted his shoulder.

"How long has it been since you had sex?" Roi asked.

"Is that even an appropriate question?" Kento asked.

"He always use condoms when he does that with me." Odagiri sighed.

"You got exposed real quick, man." Jay laughed.

"Odagiri." Kento said, "It's not appropriate to say that here."

"Why?" She asked, "Are you starting to feel guilty?"

Roi, Shaggy and Jay started laughing hysterically.

"Odagiri, you..." Just then, Kento's phone rang. He went outside of the house and answered the call.

"This is Urara Kento."

In Singapore, Tatsumi is in Yamada's house, preparing to visit Shu Xuan.

"Give her this tonic soup." Shiraishi passed her a metal container.

"Tell her to take care of herself well." Yamada said, "If she's feeling unsafe, she can come here and stay."

"Thanks for all the help, Urara-chan and Bro." Tatsumi replied, "I appreciate everything."

"We're family." Shiraishi smiled, "We help each other."

"Alright, I got to go and see Shu Xuan now. I'll see you later." Tatsumi then went out of the house.

Shiraishi's mother came out of the toilet. She went to the dining table as Shiraishi brought the dishes there.

"Where's the young girl, Shiraishi-chan?" Her mother asked, "I thought she was joining us for dinner."

"No, Okaa-san." Shiraishi said, "Let's tuck in."

When Tatsumi reached Shu Xuan's house, she got out of the taxi and walked to the gate entrance. She pressed the doorbell.

There is no response.

"Shu Xuan?" She called out, but there is still no response. As she is taking out her phone, something falling caught her eye.

She looked up and saw Shu Xuan on the floor, a knife stabbed on her forehead. Tatsumi was aghast.

"Shu Xuan!" She shook the gate to try to open it, but to no avail. She quickly called the police.

In Tokyo, Kento and Odagiri returned to their house.

Kento walked into his room, Odagiri following him.

"Come on, Kento." Odagiri said, "We should have a baby. I hadn't had one since Ushio died."

"Look, Odagiri." Kento turned to her, "It's better to not have a baby now."

"But I just want a complete family. Why won't you accept my request?"

"I want to have a full family too, but now I'm really busy. As you can see, I need to study to get in university and get a job. Getting a job these days are hard."

"Don't we have enough money to raise a baby?"

"Money..." He hesitated for a while. He didn't want Odagiri to know Shiraishi had lost her job.

"It's not the issue." Kento continued, "No one's going to take care of the baby because I'm busy studying and you're busy working."

"Fine. All these excuses just because you don't want a baby." Odagiri turned angry as she crossed her arms, "Out of the room."

"Odagiri..."

"I'm not letting you sleep here until you accept my request." She pushed him out and locked the door.

"Odgairi, this is not necessary." He sighed and walked off to the living room. He sat on the sofa and thought about the phone call earlier.

An hour ago, he was talking to someone on the phone.

"This is Urara Kento."

"Kento, this is Mr Tan."

"Mr Tan, what have you found out about the case of the office break-in?"

"I have the footage of the video taken that night. It seems like two people are involved."

"What about the Miyamura house incident?"

"I have the footage taken from a surveillance camera a few meters away, but it's not that clear as it's far."

"You're going to send me the both of them, Mr Tan?"

"That's right."

Back to the present, he checked his messages and saw that Mr Tan had indeed sent him two videos.

In Grover's house, he sat down on his bed, thinking about Odagiri's voice.

"That voice..." He thought, "It sounds similar. It's like I heard that voice, but I can't remember where I have heard it before."

"Brother, come down and eat your dinner!" Michael shouted from the living room.

"Coming!" He got up from his bed and accidentally hit his table. A photo from the top of the table dropped on the floor.

Grover picked it up and quickly placed it in a box on his table. He then went down to the living room.

"Your dinner." Michael passed a food packet with food to him.

"Thanks." Grover muttered.

"You know, Grover. I really am interested in your family."

"My fam?" Grover asked, "It's just you and me. We escaped from your parents when we're twenty because you can't take your parents' quarreling."

"I mean, your real family." Michael said. Grover looked at him, "I've never heard of your real family before. I heard my parents talking about it."

"They should've died." He replied, "They're killed by that bitch."

"You mean Misaki Suzuki?"

"Don't ever mention that name in front of my face." Grover slammed the table, "She's the damn motherfucker who made my father paralyzed, killed my mother and tortured me until I ran away."

"I see." Michael opened his food packet, "So, how's your search for Brian Chung?"

"Chung? I had almost rubbed him off the surface of this world, but someone had to step in."

"You know that someone?"

"That's why I said someone. I don't know. But the only thing I know is that this girl who was with him sounded so much...like my sister."

"You mean your biological sister?"

"Yeah. She was living with my aunt that time. Probably now she's alive, or maybe she's dead. It's a fifty-fifty. By the way, Michael, why did your family adopt me?"

Michael stopped eating, "I wanted to have a brother to play with. Being the only child comes with advantages, but also with disadvantages. I had no one to talk, play or study with. Just so happens, we're passing through an orphanage and I begged for my mother and father to adopt a kid to be my younger stepbrother. Eventually, after countless pleading from me, they agreed."

Grover nodded and started eating his rice.

"I can't let Grover know I'm working for Misaki again." Michael thought as he looked at Grover, "He hates her so much. But I need the money to support him and me and support his expensive needs and wants. After all, I just want my brother to be happy, even if he isn't my real brother."

After dinner, Michael went back to his room. He looked at the mirror.

"Why did I work with Misaki again?" He asked himself. "Despite promising myself not to work with her again after almost getting into trouble, I still worked with her. What am I thinking?"

He knocked his head with his hands, "At least she can guarantee me fast money. Guess I have to take the risk of trying not to get caught by police."

In Suzaku High the next morning, two of Miyabi's students were talking to each other.

"You owed money because you gambled?" The first student asked.

"Shut up, Aaron!" The second student slapped his back, "You don't need to tell the whole world about it! Now my parents even kicked me out for gambling. I owed a big sum."

"How big?"

He showed ten fingers.

"Ten thousand?"

"Times ten."

"Hundred thousand yen?" Aaron was shocked, "You must be nuts! How did you gamble so much?"

"I don't know! I just gambled and I thought I could win! Now I'm in deep shit!"

"You really are in deep shit, Johnny!"

"You don't need to repeat my words, idiot! Help me think of a plan."

"Think of w..."

Someone in a light blue dress and heels then stood beside them.

"Attend the class now." She said, "We're going to start the lesson now." The two boys then looked at the woman.

"We will, Miyabi-sensei." Aaron said. As Miyabi walked off, Aaron pointed at her.

"That's your solution."

"Solution?" Johnny asked, "You mean to do that thing to her?"

"The thing?"

"You know, the 'thing' that men do with women in bed."

"Of course not, dumbass!" Aaron responded, "Steal her money! She's rich and loaded."

"Aaron, you're a genius." Johnny said, "But how?"

"You're lucky you have the genius thinking Aaron here."

 **To be continued in Episode 6**


	8. Episode 6

After school, Miyabi got out of the classroom and went to the teachers' office for a while to place her textbooks.

She then walked to the carpark. On her way there, some students waved at her. She smiled and waved back.

When she reached the carpark, she got into her car and drove off.

She kept turning back but saw no one.

"Why do I keep having the feeling that someone's following me?" She thought. She stepped on the accelerator and quickly drove off.

Miyabi then reached her house. She quickly went in the house and was about to close the door when something stopped her.

 **Yamada-kun And The Assassin**

 **Episode 6**

Michael went to Misaki's house and waited for her in the living room.

"Why did she call me?" He thought, "Has she gotten a job for me?"

He waited for a further five minutes before Misaki could be heard walking down the stairs.

"Michael Longsliver. You're here." She said.

"Boss. What did you call me for?"

"I finally got a job for you. Next week, you'll supervise and help my gang to do something."

"Do what?"

"A bombing. We have this guy who owed me money for six months, and every month he would tell us that he'd pay us next month. Obviously, this had been proven to be bullshit. That's why I have decided to deploy my gang. You'll lead them for this mission.

"Their mission to to bomb a fast food restaurant that he is working in. So that we can rid him."

"But how do you get his money if you kill him?" Michael asked.

"Good question. We know his house and we'll steal the money from there. But you do not need to know so much about that. All you need to do is to supervise the team.

"Let's say, they screw it all up because they're dumb. You kill the one who messed it up the most."

"Kill?" Michael asked, "Are you wanting to get me into trouble like last time?"

"Chill, Longsliver." Misaki patted his shoulder, "Relax. I'll cover you up. You just need to do your job. Understand?"

"All right." Michael replied, "When will this thing start?"

"Tomorrow morning. Get prepared."

Brian Chung drove his motorcycle from his house to his shop. He had just came back from lunch and had to close the shop because Miyabi's school colleague had texted him to do something.

He switched on his phone and searched for the text message.

"Come to the school now and help her carry a stack of workbooks to her home." It read, "She had forgotten to bring it back and she needs it."

"Why me?" Brian sighed as he pasted a notice on his door, stating that he will not be in the shop for the rest of the day.

He then drove to the school, where her colleague is waiting outside the school gate.

"The students' workbooks are here." The colleague passed him a plastic bag full of books, "Remember to pass it to her."

"Sure." Brian took the bag and strapped it on his thighs before riding off.

In Miyabi's house, she was sitting on her bed in her room. Her hands were tied behind her back. Her legs were tied together too. Two teenager-sized masked robbers decided to search her drawers.

"Guys, if you need any money, just tell me." Miyabi whined, "Just let me go."

"Shut up." One of the robbers pointed a knife at her neck, "Talk one more word and I'll slice your head off."

"Okay, okay." She gulped in fear, "I'll keep mum. Don't hurt me, please."

"Good."

"Hey, I found nothing here." The second robber told the first robber.

"You got to be kidding me." The first robber sighed. He then looked at Miyabi, who is scared stiff.

"I see you have something." He came to her and snatched her necklace.

"My necklace!" She screamed.

"Shut up!" The second robber gagged her with a cloth. Tears of fear started flowing down from her eyes.

"We should be able to sell this and pay off your debt." He said.

"Yeah, you bet it would." The first robber replied.

Brian walked into her house with the bag. He casually walked up the stairs and into her room.

He then saw two robbers and a tied-up Miyabi.

"Miyabi-san!" Brian dropped the bag as he saw her necklace on the first robber's hand. She muffled.

"Who are you?" The first robber asked.

"I'm her friend, you punk." Brian said, "How dare you kidnap her and steal from her! I'm going to teach you a lesson!"

"Oh, really? Show us." The second robber said.

"You'll regret it." Brian pulled his sleeve up and tried to punch the second robber, but he dodged and punched Brian's face.

Brian immediately screamed in pain as he covered his face, "My face!"

The robbers and Miyabi looked at him in shock.

"That...was fast." The first robber looked at Brian. The two then started laughing as Miyabi spitted the cloth out and squatted beside Brian.

"Brian!" She tried shaking his body with her legs, but lost her balance due to her heels and fell onto him.

"Ouch!" Brian screamed in pain once again.

"Thanks for this expensive loot, miss!" The first robber said as they both ran away. Miyabi huffed and puffed, then shouted for help.

Odagiri was walking on the pavement. Since she had a tiff with Kento, she decided not to take his car. Instead, she decided to walk to the bus stop, which is near to Miyabi's house. She had came back from her lunch nearby Kento's house.

As she was walking through Miyabi's house, she heard screams of help. Odagiri quickly rushed to the door and realized it was open. She then heard two people laughing and their footsteps sound closer.

"I can't believe we robbed her this easily!" She heard one robber saying.

"She's so scared of us! Imagine if we could spread this to the school!" The second robber added, "Everyone would definitely not treat her seriously anymore!"

As their footsteps got closer and faster, Odagiri held the handle and slammed it close. The two robbers hit onto the door with full force. Immediately, their heads were in intense pain and they dropped the necklace and a few other stuff they stole.

Odagiri opened the door and ran to Miyabi's room. She untied Miyabi.

"Nene-chan!" Miyabi hugged Odagiri, "I was so scared the two robbers are going to kill me."

"It's okay." Odagiri reassured her, "You're safe now. The two robbers are in pain. I slammed the door hard against their heads."

"Are they okay?"

"Are _you_ okay?" Odagiri asked, "Those assholes tried to rob you, and they almost endangered your lives. Here you are asking if they're okay."

She then looked at Brian, "What happened to this guy?"

"Brian got one-punched."

"One-punched?" Odagiri looked at Brian, "You weakling! You can't even protect a woman!"

"It's not my fault I'm weak." Brian grumbled, "Not all men are strong."

The trio went down to the robbers and unmasked them. It was Aaron and Johnny, two of Miyabi's students.

"Aaron? Johnny?" Miyabi asked with surprise, "How come it's you guys stealing my stuff?"

"I'm sorry, Miyabi-sensei." Johnny sighed, "I owe a debt, and I'm in hot soup now. I need a fast way to get money, so I decided to steal from you since you're rich."

"Even so, you should not steal." Odagiri said, "Didn't your parents teach you that? Since stealing is against the law, I'm summoning you two to the police."

"No, please don't!" Johnny begged, "I realized my mistake! I was wrong! Please don't call the police to arrest me! Please!"

Miyabi looked at him, "How much do you need?"

Odagiri and Brian looked at her with disapproval.

"Miyabi." Odagiri said angrily.

"Hundred thousand yen."

"Alright." She wrote a cheque and passed it to him.

"Don't steal anymore after this. Understand?" Miyabi asked. Johnny nodded happily, "Thank you, Miyabi-sensei!"

He returned the necklace to her and then pulled Aaron away.

"How can you just give him the money like that?" Odagiri asked, "He's obviously not going to learn!"

"I can see that he really needs help." Miyabi said, "As a teacher, I can't see my students suffer and then do nothing about it."

"You really are a good teacher." Odagiri sighed.

In Shaggy's house, Roi is sitting on the couch, watching television.

"Any idea why Boss called us here?" He asked.

"Absolutely no clue." Jay is reading a book.

"Are you learning to be Shiraishi-san?" Shaggy asked Jay.

"Of course not." Jay replied, "I just like books."

The three of them are from Kento's gang, the Dragons. Two other members, Arukan Han and Ma, have died. One was killed by Kento's deceased foe, while another one passed away due to cancer.

"Have some cookies, you three." Jennifer brought cookies from the oven to the three guys.

Kento then entered the house.

"Boss." Shaggy, Roi and Jay greeted Kento.

"Hello, Kento-san." Jennifer went to him, "Need any cookies?"

"I'll take two." He took two cookies and shoved it into his mouth.

"I'm here for a gang meeting." He uttered while eating.

"I should mind my own business then." Jennifer said, "I'll take care of Haruto-chan."

"Is he asleep?" Kento asked. She nodded.

"Join us then." He replied, "I'm sure you want to know who killed Toranosuke and Leona."

"You know the murderer?" Roi asked.

"Obviously." Kento responded, "So let's get to the meeting, shall we?"

"I have a small request." Jennifer voiced out, "Can we talk softly? Haruto-chan is sleeping, and I do not want to wake him up."

"It's possible if Roi lowers his voice."

"Hey, what's it got to do with me?" Roi asked, raising his voice a little. Shaggy covered his mouth and punched his stomach.

"One more time you speak loudly and I'm going to make sure you take care of him." Shaggy said.

"Okay, okay, I'll keep my voice down."

Kento, the gang and Jennifer gathered around the dining table, where he took his phone out and a picture of a woman.

"These two videos." Kento explained, "One of them is recorded some distance away from the Miyamura house. We see a long-haired person sneaking into their house. It must be him or her who had placed the chair.

"However, Shiraishi was kidnapped on the night she arrived in Singapore. And we see two robbers robbing her company's profits. As shown in the second video, the same long-haired person is here. And we got her face captured on camera."

He paused the second video at the scene where the long-haired person is looking at the camera. He brightened it.

"It's a woman face." Kento pointed at the picture on the table, "Upon further police investigation, this woman is know as Misaki Suzuki. A dangerous, escaped, wanted assassin from jail. Escaped the jail with the help of another person. She's jailed 20 years ago, when she was just twelve. And this news disturbs me a lot."

"What is it?" Jay asked.

Kento sighed, "This person...killed Odagiri's parents and tortured her little brother. Now he's missing and nowhere to be found."

"That must be bad for you." Shaggy said.

"That's why I've decided." Kento slammed the table, "I'm going to nab this bitch, and make sure she never escapes from jail again. Will you guys help me in this?"

"Of course we will, Boss!" Roi said, "We are your first pillars of support! We'll be ready anytime you want us to be!"

"We'll support you, Boss." Shaggy added on, "You have supported us and helped us for very long. We will definitely help you back."

"I'm in, too." Jay said.

"And if you need food, just ask me." Jennifer smiled at him, "I'll gladly do it."

"Thanks, guys." Kento grinned, "I appreciate all your help."

In Singapore, Tatsumi prayed for Shu Xuan in her funeral. Yamada and Shiraishi were beside her.

"I'm sorry this had happened, Tatsumi-chan." Shiraishi sighed.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." Tatsumi replied, "It's just that she's so stressed about the raping incident."

"You feeling fine, Tatsumi?" Yamada asked.

She nodded, "I've expected this. She's a soft girl. She wouldn't be able to take this kind of blow."

"My condolences." Shiraishi bowed down. Yamada did the same. Just as the three were paying respects, a guy and a woman entered the funeral.

Tatsumi turned back and saw them.

"Sally and Shu Chen." She greeted them, "Are you here to pray for Shu Xuan?"

"Yes, I am." Shu Chen replied. He bowed down in front of her coffin.

"By the way, I heard Shu Xuan has a will." He said, "Does that will...have anything to do with me?"

Yamada and Shiraishi stared at him with shock while Tatsumi glared at him.

 **To be continued in Episode 7**


	9. Episode 7

Yamada, Shiraishi, Tatsumi, Shu Xuan's brother Shu Chen and his wife Sally were attending Shu Xuan's funeral.

"By the way, I heard Shu Xuan has a will." Shu Chen said, "Does that will...have anything to do with me?"

Yamada and Shiraishi stared at him with shock while Tatsumi glared at him.

"Why do you need it?" Tatsumi asked.

"Umm...you see...me and my wife are in a difficult situation." Shu Chen said, "We had spent too much money on our honeymoon and our new house. So, I want to see the will if it has my name in it."

"Are you serious?" Tatsumi screamed in anger, "Why do you only care about the will and yourself? Your younger sister died because she killed herself, and yet you are here just asking for her will. Do you really care about your sister at all?"

"I do, but we are in deep shit." Sally spoke out, "We need the money or we'll go bankrupt. We can't care peacefully for our sister if we're broke."

"All you care about is being broke!" Tatsumi shouted at the two, "Shu Xuan's committed suicide, and you are here not to pay respects, but to get money through the will! Even I, as a friend, care more about her than you two! How heartless are you?"

"Don't even bluff us, man." Yamada pointed at Sally, "You got the latest phone models, you're carrying a designer bag, and even donning three necklaces around your neck."

"And you ." Shiraishi pointed at Shu Chen, "Same phone model as Sally, "Plus a ring on each hand and an expensive Rolex. If you're trying your luck to get money here, it's impossible."

"You people!" Shu Chen clenched his fists, "Watch out!"

"Let's go, hubby." Sally glared at Yamada, Shiraishi and Tatsumi, "They're just a bunch of assholes who doesn't want to give the money even though your sister's will has your name."

The two then walked out of the funeral.

"How can a brother of Shu Xuan be so cruel?" Tatsumi cried. Shiraishi comforted her by patting her shoulder. Yamada shook his head in disbelief.

 **Yamada-kun And The Assassin**

 **Episode 7**

At night, Kento waited for Odagiri to return home. He wanted to have a good talk with her about the kids.

He then received a message from her.

"I'm not coming home tonight. Don't bother waiting." It read. Kento sighed.

His phone then rang. He answered the call.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Onii-san." Shiraishi was on the line, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Shiraishi. What about you? Have you recovered from your previous incident?"

"Yeah, I did. Now Yamada's planning to work a lot when we come back to Tokyo. Now, I got a question to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"How...are things between you and Odagiri?"

"Oh, it's...it's good." Kento lied, "It's totally good. We are so going well."

"I'm asking about what happened to you and her. You're not answering my question."

"I told you, there's nothing."

"I've checked with Mr Tan. He told me that you had a fight with Odagiri. He also said to me that you told him about it."

"What is it that you want to ask?" Kento asked.

"Why is your wife angry with you?"

"She wanted to have a baby, but I kept rejecting the idea since our marriage. She was so pissed off at me she decided to lock me out of my room and ignored me."

"Onii-san, you must understand." Shiraishi replied, "Odagiri sincerely wishes for a baby child again. You knew that Ushio and her two kids were murdered. She longs for another kid. So don't disappoint her. Just do it."

"Miss Urara, I have my studies." Kento uttered, "Do you expect me to take care of the baby while I'm studying? It's not that I don't want it."

"I promise to help you, Onii-san." Shiraishi said, "Once I'm back from Singapore, I'll help you in your studies. Just fulfill Odagiri's wish. Don't quarrel over such a small matter. Give in to your wife, you understand, Onii-san?"

"Fine, fine." Kento sighed.

Odagiri is in her office, talking to Yamada.

"Everything in the work is going fine?" Yamada asked. Odagiri nodded, "Everything's perfect."

"The only thing that is not perfect is your relationship with Kento." Yamada said casually. Odagiri looked down.

"Odagiri, you know you can't force Kento to have a baby and go according to your wishes." Yamada continued, "Look, he has his studies. He can't take care of it. He needs to get a degree."

"But all of us have money, don't we?" She asked, "Kento's studies can wait. I hope to borrow money from you and Shiraishi and..."

"Odagiri, Shiraishi has lost her job."

Odagiri stared at Yamada in shock.

"That's why I need help for money issues. We need to start working now to earn money. I know we're rich now, but if we all just slack back and do nothing, we would soon be bankrupt. I got a family to support, and Kento's chipping in to help us.

"From your reaction, I can see that Kento didn't tell you that."

"You're right."

"It's probably because he didn't want you to worry. Shiraishi will help him in his studies. After he get his degree, you can do that thing as many times as you like. For now, patch it up with him, and don't think about it. He worries a lot about Shiraishi, thus he's studying like crazy so that he can get a degree, get a job and support you and your future baby. So, please, just forgive Kento and allow him to do his studies first, okay?"

Odagiri sighed, "I understand."

At midnight, Odagiri returned home, only to see Kento sleeping on the sofa. She took a blanket from his room and covered his body with it. She kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before walking to his room.

The next morning, Michael met up with Misaki and her gang in her house.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Michael." Misaki nodded, "You'll be leading my gang into the shop and destroying the restaurant. I really wanted to join you today to see how you fare. Unfortunately, I got to settle some things today. I promise I will be there on your next job."

She then patted Michael's shoulder each time she said a word, "To. See. You."

"Ciao!" She walked out of her house. Michael gulped in fear and looked at Misaki's gang, which consists of three members.

"Umm, let's get started, shall we?" Michael nodded. The girl walked in front of him.

"You haven't ask what our names are." She said.

"Oh right. What's your name?"

"Nyami Nakamura. I'm Misaki's niece. Our other two members are Ashad and Don."

"O...kay." Michael smiled awkwardly, "So, can we go now?"

"Fine. Let's set off. You'll lead us, right?"

Michael nodded confidently, but deep down in his heart, he felt super scared. He didn't even lead a team before. Would he succeed? If he didn't, would Misaki murder him?

He gulped at the thought of that.

Odagiri wore her sparkling purple skater dress and her sparkling purple stilettos. She always wear them when there is an important occasion.

On her way to a restaurant, she looked at her reflection on her phone. She then kept her phone and adjusted her dress.

"I need to make sure to grab this perverted client." She thought, "He'd help the company in many ways. I got to think of a way. But seriously, what kind of a request is this? A client demands me to dress sexy. Is there even such a thing?"

She walked into the restaurant and looked for a rich man aged 50. She then finally found him. He donned a formal suit with tie and a blazer. He wore his sunglasses.

Odagiri rushed to him and sat opposite him, "Mr Tanaka."

"You must be Miss Nene." Mr Tanaka said, "Go ahead. I only have fifteen minutes to spare."

"Mr Tanaka, I believe you have seen my company in a bad light." Odagiri took out her thumb-drive, "I promise this will change your mind."

Mr Tanaka was looking at her breasts when Odagiri waved her hand at his face.

"Oh, right. Let's go." Mr Tanaka said.

In a special room in the restaurant, Odagiri started presenting her presentation. As she was doing so, he kept staring at her breasts, which is bouncing up and down.

"This woman has really big assets." He thought. At the end of the presentation, Odagiri turned to him.

"So, how's the presentation?" She asked. Mr Tanaka is still staring at her breasts.

"Mr Tanaka?"

"Oh, sorry." Mr Tanaka said, "I was daydreaming a little. Anyway, I decided to help your company."

"Really?" Odagiri smiled, "Thank you so much."

"Sit beside me, Miss Nene."

Odagiri went to sit beside him. He placed his left hand at her thighs.

"You know, we can hang out today someday." Mr Tanaka gave a cheeky grin, "Watch a movie together. Or something like that."

"Err..." Odagiri replied, "It depends on my schedule."

"No worries. Just give me a ring when you're free." He placed his hand over her shoulder. Odagiri is starting to feel uneasy, but she has to endure it.

For the sake of her company.

"You do know you're sexy, don't you, Miss Nene?" He asked.

"No. I feel flattered hearing that from you."

"Aw, so sweet."

Someone then knocked the door.

"I'll get it." Mr Tanaka stood up and opened the door. Immediately, a sword went through his head. He fell down to the ground, dead.

"What the..." Before Odagiri could take out her phone, Misaki entered the room. She picked up the sword from Mr Tanaka's head.

"Hello, Nene Odagiri." She smiled, "Long time no see." Odagiri tried to find a way to escape, but she got cornered by Misaki.

Misaki pointed her sword at Odagiri, "Move and you die."

Kento was studying in his room. He wondered about Odagiri.

"Should I really let her have the baby?" He thought, "Or should I just stick to not having one?"

"If I allow her to have a baby, I wouldn't have time to take care of the baby. I will be a bad father then. If I stick to saying no, she'll continue to be angry at me. I'm stuck."

Suddenly, his phone rang. It was an unknown number.

"Must be some prank caller." He thought, "I'll prank this guy then."

He answered the call.

"Hello, Urara Kento." The voice at the other line said. It sounded feminine.

"Who are you?"

"You don't know me, Urara?" The caller asked, "You searched me up through the police and the CCTVs."

"You are Misaki Suzuki?" He asked.

"Of course. The one who bombed and killed the Miyamuras and kidnapped your sister, causing her to lose her job."

"What do you want?" He growled.

"Good question, Kento. Do you always speak to every bad guy in this way? By asking him or her what he or she wants first? Well, that's not the way."

"Cut the crap. Get straight to the point."

"Okay. You're gonna burn all that evidence in front of me."

"Dream on."

"No. I won't be dreaming. I got something that can threaten you."

Kento then heard Odagiri's voice.

"Get off me, you bitch!" Odagiri was screaming.

"Should I?" Misaki laughed, "I don't think so." Odagiri then screamed in pain.

"Odagiri!" Kento shouted, "Don't you dare harm my wife, you fucking pussy! I have the evidence if you want, not her!"

"That's the spirit!" Misaki replied, "Bring all the evidence and wait for me at the location I'm giving you soon. If I see no evidence, Odagiri...will die."

Misaki then ended the call.

"Shit." Kento cursed.

In a abandoned warehouse, Odagiri's hands were tied behind the chair. Her legs were also tied tightly with rope.

Misaki then tied ropes around her breasts, causing her to whine in pain.

"How does it feel, Nene?" Misaki snickered, "I'm sure you're feeling it right now."

"Kento will come for you and he'll defeat you." Odagiri growled.

"Oh, really?" Misaki laughed, "I've yet to see the White Dragon's power. I really feel like seeing."

A few minutes later, Kento reported to the warehouse, the evidence on his hands. He walked in with caution.

"I wonder if Misaki is here." Kento continued walking in until he heard some noises. He turned around to see four big, muscular and tall people.

"Who are you?" Kento asked, "Where's Misaki?"

"You don't need to know." One of the guys replied.

The four guys went up to Kento and started fighting him. Kento dodged all their attacks by swiftly moving his head left and right. He then kicked one of them on the face.

He punched the second one on the face too. The third and fourth rushed to him by the front and back. Kento just stepped aside and the two crashed into each other.

Misaki then appeared from another room to Kento.

"Congratulations, Urara Kento." Misaki got prepared to fight, "You passed the first test. Now, the second and hardest test."

"Defeat you?"

"I want to see the powers of the legendary White Dragon."

Kento tried punching her, but she dodged swiftly and threw back punches at his stomach. She then kicked his face and his body to a pile of boxes.

Kento quickly got up and continued to fight Misaki. He managed to punch her once, but she blocked the rest of it. She then twisted his hand behind his back and flipped him onto the floor before giving a solid punch on the head. At this time, Kento felt dizzy.

She picked up a wooden plank and continuously whacked him with it.

Misaki then carried him and threw him on the floor. Kento tried to stand up, but the pain was so excruciating that he fell back down onto the ground and moaned in pain.

"Now I know the White Dragon's weak." Misaki laughed as she dragged him by the hand.

In a room, Odgairi is still struggling to free herself. Misaki then entered the room, dragging the injured and defeated Kento in.

"Kento!" Odagiri was shocked. Misaki chained Kento's hands to the celling.

"You know, Odagiri. You made me suffer so much." Misaki said, "You love to see me suffer too. Today, I shall let you feel the feeling of pain."

She took out her sword and aimed it at Kento's body, "Of course, I'm not going to make you suffer. It's not fun for you and me. We're going to do it to this "legendary" gangster."

"Please, no, Misaki." Odagiri begged, "We can talk."

"Oh, what now?" Kento asked weakly, "You think a sword could kill me?"

"Of course it can." She smiled, "I can show you a demonstration if you want." She then stabbed Kento with the sword. The blade went through his body.

"Kento!" Odagiri screamed.

"This is for humiliating me throughout my school days." Misaki growled.

She then stabbed him again, "This is for ruining my life of perfection! I could've strive for perfect, if you weren't there stealing my position!"

Misaki stabbed Kento the third time, this time with full force, "And this is for my suffering this whole 20 years! I want to let you feel the pain now!"

She pushed the sword in further until the grip was touching Kento's body. She then forcefully pulled the sword out. Kento spitted out numerous amount of blood before going unconscious.

"Stop it, please." Odagiri cried, tears flowing out from her eyes, "I promise I'll do anything you want. Please."

Misaki walked to Odagiri.

"Now, do you feel my pain, Nene Odagiri?" She asked.

"Yes. Just let Kento and me go."

"But I don't think so." Misaki squeezed Odagiri's breasts, causing her to cry in pain and stomp her heels on the floor continuously.

Police sirens were then heard.

"I'd better get going now. I got the evidence I need." Misaki then glared at Odagiri, "This is just the beginning, Nene Odagiri. I'll make you pay for all the years I've suffered in jail."

She then ran away as Mr Tan and some police officers stormed in the room. Some released Odagiri and Mr Tan cut the chains off.

The moment Odagiri was free from the ropes, she ran to Kento, who is unconscious.

"Kento!" She cried, shaking his body. She then turned to Mr Tan and told him with watery eyes, "Call the fucking ambulance!"

 **To be continued in Episode 8**


	10. Episode 8

The paramedics pulled out the stretcher Kento is on from the ambulance. They then pushed it into the hospital with Odagiri following behind.

Odagiri held onto Kento's hand, "Please make it through. I believe in you."

The paramedics then pushed the stretcher inside the emergency room, where Odagiri is forced to stay out.

She sighed and sat down on one of the seats.

"Please let Kento be alive." She prayed silently.

Mr Tan walked to her and sat beside her.

"What happened to him?" He asked gently, "Why did he got injured like that?"

"She...she stabbed him thrice." Odagiri stuttered while sniffling.

"Cool down, Odagiri." Mr Tan said, "Who's the she?"

"She...she's my former classmate." She replied, "Misaki Suzuki."

"You say Misaki Suzuki?" Mr Tan asked. Odagiri nodded with tears. She then hugged him, "I'm scared."

"He'll survive." Mr Tan patted her shoulder, "I'm sure he will."

 **Yamada-kun And The Assassin**

 **Episode 8**

Grover Longsliver is walking up the staircase in the hospital. He went into a ward, where he saw a old man in his fifties.

Odagiri was walking to her father's ward. She had to wait a few hours before Kento's operation would be done.

As she is outside the ward, she saw Grover walking out of her father's ward.

"Strange. Why did he visit my father?" She thought as she entered the ward. She sat beside her father, who is a crippled man and could not speak anything.

"Otou-san." Odagiri held her father's hand, "Misaki Suzuki has returned. She had just attacked me and my husband. I'm scared she'll come for you. What should I do?"

She held his hand tightly, "What should I do now?"

Outside a restaurant, Michael, Nyami and Ashad were planning to bomb it. Don was just standing beside the entrance, minding his own business.

"Remember our plan." Nyami said, "Go in, find the restaurant. Don and Ashad are going to act like you guys need the toilet. You then place the bomb in any place you can. I'll act as a customer and place the bombs around people's tables and the walls. Mikey stays outside and watch if there's any police."

"Fine." Michael sighed, "And my name's not Mikey. The name's Michael."

"Whatever." Nyami clapped her hands, "Let's get started."

Nyami, Don and Ashad walked into the restaurant. She tried to find for a seat while the men pretended to go to the gents.

As Don went to the toilet, Ashad took out small circle-like stuff and place them on walls and on the stoves.

A chef saw it and decided to walk to him.

"Sir, you can't place whatever you just placed here. You got to remove it."

"Bitch, you look like a guy who jokes around." Ashad laughed, "Do you think I can take you seriously?"

"I said, sir, remove those things now." The chef repeated.

"Make me do it then."

The chef took one of the circle devices and threw it at Ashad.

"You really askin' for a fight, motherfucker." Ashad took a spectula and started whacking the chef's face. The chef took a box of tomatoes and smashed it on Ashad.

Ashad punched the chef's stomach continuously and carried him before slamming him on the fryer.

"Ouch!" The chef screamed in pain as he got thrown onto boxes of potatoes. Ashad took out a knife and wanted to stab him, but he dodged, making Ashad stab the potato instead.

The chef took a butcher's knife and hit Ashad's arm with it. Ashad grabbed his arm and moaned in pain as blood gushed out.

"You fucking asshole." Ashad took the knife and stab the chef's stomach. The chef tumbled down onto the floor, his face hitting onto a potato.

As Don got out of the toilet, he saw Asahd about to stab the chef's face. Don took out his gun and aimed at Ashad.

Nyami heard the gunshot from her seat as everyone got a little shocked. They then started murmuring about what could had happened. One other chef with the name of Willy then saw Nyami and slowly sneaked away.

She entered the kitchen, only to find Ashad dead. Don then shot Nyami on the arm. She wailed in pain as he ran away with the chef from the kitchen's back door.

"What the fuck?" Nyami ran to Ashad, holding her arm, "You awake?"

She placed her finger under his nose.

"He's dead." Nyami looked out, "How dare Don goes against us for his brother. He's goin to get what he deserves. Soon."

In the hospital, after Kento's operation, Odagiri entered his ward and sat beside him on a chair. She held his hands.

"I'm so sorry." She sniffled softly, "I've caused you to be in this state. I shouldn't have quarreled with you over the baby issue. What happens if you die? What happens if this is the last time I can ever see you?"

Tears started flowing out of her eyes as she shook his body, "I can't lose you, Kento. Please, wake up. I don't wish to lose my lover and be a widow twice. Just wake up." She started crying on his body.

Someone then grabbed her right hand gently. She looked up to see Kento holding her hand, slowly opening his eyes to look at her.

"Kento!" Odagiri hugged him while crying, "I was so scared that you're dead. I'm sorry I quarreled with you and let you suffered because of me. Now you need to be in the hospital for a week because of your injury."

Kento stopped hugging Odagiri. He held her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Remember our wedding vows? We promised each other that we would help one another, no matter what happens." He spoke out, "As a husband, I should help my wife. Besides, this is nothing compared to Kameko. You got dragged in unwillingly and I even caused your Ushio and your kids to be murdered. Despite that, you still helped me to defeat Kameko, and I owe you a big thank-you.

"Don't blame yourself, Odagiri." Kento smiled at her, "Just remember. I will help you in any way I can."

"Thank you." Odagiri sniffled. Kento wiped her tears with his hands.

"And I considered." Kento continued, "I have decided that we would have the baby."

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"On one condition. While I'm still studying, you got to take care of the baby full time. I'll take care of him with you when I'm free. Deal?"

Odagiri nodded her head happily and hugged Kento once more.

In Singapore, Yamada and Shiraishi pulled their luggages out together with Akira and their younger child. Mrs Urara went to them.

"We'll going off, Okaa-san." Shiraishi said, carrying the younger child.

"I'll see you soon, my dear." Mrs Urara embraced her warmly. She did the same to Yamada.

"You too, my dear son-in-law. Remember to take good care of my daughter and your kids right here."

"I will, Okaa-san." Yamada smiled. He, Shiraishi and Akira then waved good bye to Mrs Urara as they walked into the lift. As the lift door closes, Akira shook his mother's hand.

"Mommy, I want to come to Singapore again. The view is so beautiful."

Shiraishi squatted down to his height, "We will, darling."

In Japan, in a restaurant, she invited Brian over for lunch.

"What's the lunch for?" Brian asked.

"You know." Miyabi said, "I just want to thank you for everything. You tried to save me the other day from my two students. You also fixed my classroom's fan and got injured because of me. I still had yet to thank you for my phone."

"All of these are just small cases." Brian replied, "Just don't tell anyone about the recent incident. I don't want anyone to know I'm weak."

"Ha ha ha." Miyabi laughed, "You should've known you're weak and could've ask other people for help. But I guess I'll give you an "A" for effort."

Brian chuckled, "Yeah, right."

"So, as a thank-you, I'm treating you to lunch."

"You're so kind, Miyabi."

"No, you are."

"Miyabi, let me ask you a question." Brian asked, "Do you have any boyfriend? Last time? Now?"

Miyabi stopped eating and became quiet.

"I should not have asked that, should I?"

"No."

"Eh?"

"No. That's my answer to your question."

"I see. Why wouldn't anyone want you?"

"Someone did." Miyabi sighed, "But he was killed by a previous enemy of my friend's husband."

Brian nodded his head. To be honest, he had a small feeling for Miyabi, but not a lot. He wanted to see what her reaction would be if he'd confess his feelings.

As Brian was about to continue, he received a call. He looked at his phone and saw an unknown number calling him.

"Sorry, I got to take this call." Brian said to Miyabi. He then answered the call.

"Hello?" He asked.

"This must be Brian Chung, right?" It was Shaggy.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"My boss Urara Kento wants to meet you in his hospital ward. Please be there by twenty minutes." Shaggy then ended the call.

"Hello?" Brian asked. No response.

"Who's that?"

"A guy that asked me to meet Urara Kento."

In the airport, Tatsumi dropped Yamada, Shiraishi and Akira at the entrance.

"Enjoy your trip back home." Tatsumi said, "Don't forget to send me mail every month, Brother."

"Understood, Tatsumi." Yamada then hugged Tatsumi.

"Go ahead, guys." Tatsumi said, "Don't miss your flight."

Yamada, Shiraishi and Akira waved good bye to Tatsumi. Tatsumi waved back.

Back in Japan, in the hospital, Odagiri, Shaggy, Roi, Jay, Sarushima and Jennifer were in Kento's ward.

Grover rushed in the ward.

"Can any one of you tell me why the caller invited me here?" He asked, "I'm a busy person."

"We'll not tell you yet." Shaggy said, "We're short of one person."

"Who?" Grover asked.

"Me." Brian got in. Grover glared at him.

"What's this motherfucker doing here?" Grover asked, feeling annoyed, "You guys already knew we had a fight."

"I need help from all of you." Kento said, "Grover and Brian, I do need your help too. Grover, I hear you can fight really well."

"Of course. I grew up doing that."

"Brian, I heard you're good at tech." Kento turned to him.

Brian slowly nodded.

"So, we will work together as a team to take down someone. Count it as I need your help."

"Firstly, who are you to tell me to work with you?" Grover asked, "Secondly, even if I work with you, I wouldn't want to work with this son of a bitch right here."

"You dare insult my mother, you uneducated brat?" Brian went near to Grover.

"So what? Can you even do anything, you weakling?"

"Guys, we got to stop fighting." Kento sighed, "Grover, it's okay if you don't want to work with us. I'm just asking. Not forcing."

"Hell no, I'm coming." Grover said, "I want action. I haven't seen it in days. I'm dying to punch some people. Just get that motherfuckin' Brian away from me."

"Brian, will you work with us?" Kento asked.

"Yes, of course. I'd help a friend of Miyabi."

"Great." Kento replied, "Sarushima, Roi, Shaggy, and Jay, you'll work with these two closely. Jennifer, I'm sorry I had to take your husband away for a while."

"It's okay. It's an emergency anyways." Jennifer said, "Don't mind if I join too?"

"What about Haruto? Who's taking care of him?"

"My aunt will."

"Alright, you're in."

"Can I be in too?" Miyabi rushed into the ward. Everyone looked at her.

"Well, if you want to." Kento said, "Odagiri and I will be joining you guys a little later."

He then placed his hand in the middle, "But we can't wait any longer. Shiraishi, my wife and the Miyamura siblings have been either injured or murdered by Misaki Suzuki, and I do not want any more deaths. Hence, the quest to defeat Misaki...starts now!"

Everyone in the room cheered except Grover, who just folded his arms.

In Misaki's house, Michael reported to her about the morning incident.

"You're saying Don Saint ran away with his brother, killed Ashad, and shot Nyami?" Misaki asked. Michael quietly nodded.

"Anything else other than that?"

"No, Misaki."

"You've done a good job, Longsliver." She patted his shoulder, "Not everyone can stand Nyami's commands. She praised you just now for leading the team well and bringing them to safety."

"It's my job, Misaki."

Misaki took an envelope and slapped it onto Michael's hand, "Here's what I promised you. Get ready for your next job. It'll be ready any time."

"What about Don?"

"Don't need to worry so much. I'll take it from here. Quickly pay your debts off."

"Thank you." He then walked out of the house. Misaki went to the basement and started a fire. She took the evidence she got from Kento and threw it into the fire.

She grinned as the evidence was burning and slowly getting destroyed.

At night, the chef who secretly ran away from Nyami was walking to his room in a hostel. He went into the lift and pressed the button to his floor.

He walked to his door and took out his key to unlock it. After he unlocked it, he switched on the lights and saw someone pointing a gun towards his head.

"Stay still." It was a woman's voice.

 **To be continued in Episode 9**


	11. Episode 9

Yamada, Shiraishi, Akira and his younger sibling came out of the airport and took a taxi back to their home. When they opened their door, they saw no one.

"Where's Onii-san ad Odagiri?" Shiraishi asked, "Aren't they supposed to be at home?"

"I'll give them a call." Yamada tried calling Kento, but there was no response.

"Your brother didn't answer my call." Yamada told Shiraishi.

"Then call Odagiri."

Yamada dialed Odagiri's number and pressed the call button. This time, she answered the call.

"Yamada." Odagiri said, "You're finally back from your trip."

"That's not important. Where are you and Kento?"

"We're in the hospital. Kento's on the hospital bed. He got injured and is now lying on the bed, conscious."

"What happened to him?" Yamada asked. Shiraishi looked at him.

"Long story. Come to the hospital and I'll tell you."

"Alright." Yamada then ended the call.

"So, where are they?" Shiraishi asked.

"They're in the hospital. Odagiri said Kento's injured and is on the hospital bed now."

 **Yamada-kun And The Assassin**

 **Episode 9**

Yamada and Shiraishi went to Kento's ward, where Odagiri is feeding him porridge.

"Onii-san." Shiraishi called out. Kento looked at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was here." Kento sighed, "I didn't want you to worry."

"What happened to you?"

"Remember the woman who tied you up in your office in Singapore and caused you to lose your job? She kidnapped Odagiri and I went to save her, only to get tortured by her."

"Who is that woman exactly?" Yamada asked.

"She's Misaki Suzuki, my former classmate in middle high." Odagiri sighed, "As a school prefect, I had to stop her from doing bad things. She stole money from a bank, murdered three people and burnt down a shop. Once I had her handed to the police, she came for me and my family a few weeks later.

"She killed my mother and paralyzed my father. They both told me to run before they started fighting Misaki. I ran to my aunt, and lived with her from then on. My younger brother...he just disappeared. I haven't heard of him ever since."

Odagiri placed the bowl of porridge on the table and looked down, covering her face with her hands.

Kento hugged her, "I understand you."

"So this Misaki is the one who killed Miyamura and his sister?" Yamada asked, "And also made Shiraishi suffered?" Kento nodded in response.

"Alright, man. This woman ain't having her way anymore." Yamada clenched his fists, "You're going to defeat this woman, aren't you, Kento?"

"Of course. I want to help my wife."

"Then count me in. I want to beat the shit out of that little fucking pussy who dared to kill my friend and made my wife lose her job."

"I'll join in too." Shiraishi said, "I want to help Yamada-kun, Onii-san and Odagiri."

"Great." Kento smiled.

"But it's all my fault." Odagiri sighed, "I caused all of this to happen. The Miyamura siblings' deaths. Shiraishi losing her job. You getting injured and hospitalized for a week."

"No, it isn't." Kento comforted her, "You did the right thing. She just wants revenge. She wants us to be divided, but that will never happen."

"I don't blame you, Nene-chan." Shiraishi smiled at her, "We're family. We should help one another. Besides, me losing my job is never worse than you losing your family for doing the right thing."

"I agree with Shiraishi." Yamada added, "We would love to help you and defeat that crazy woman."

"Thank you, guys." Odagiri replied, "I appreciate your words."

Mr Tan reported to Willy's house. As he reached there, lots of police officers were surrounding the house. Curious neighbors and onlookers were staring at them.

One police officer went to Mr Tan.

"Boss, we found Willy dead by the time we got here." The police officer told Mr Tan.

"Tell me more."

"Willy William is a chef working in a restaurant. Nothing special about him. No family members. No nothing. He was killed a few hours ago, considering that the blood had dried up."

"Let me see his body." Mr Tan said. The police officer nodded and brought him to the body tent. He opened it.

Mr Tan gagged and covered his mouth as he saw Willy's body. Willy's head was sliced off and placed beside his body.

"Disgusting sight." Mr Tan looked away, "Close that body tent."

"Is this guy seriously not related to anyone?" He asked.

"We can ask the neighbors if you want to."

"Then go ahead. Tell me all the details."

"Yes, sir." The police officer walked off. Mr Tan sighed.

"I wonder if this guy's related to Misaki Suzuki." He thought.

Don Saint is with his brother in their house.

"Remember to hide in your room, Joe." Don said to his brother, "If anyone comes, do not open the door. If anybody manages to break in, especially Misaki Suzuki, run away as far as you can".

"Okay, Brother. Whatever you say."

"I'll find a way to kill Misaki Suzuki." Don said, "I'll be out first."

He ran off, leaving Joe in the house.

Joe walked to his room and hid under his bed. He stayed under that position for an amount of time before he heard something.

He heard the door opening, making a creepy, creaking sound. Footsteps were then heard, advancing towards his room. His whole body shivered.

Luckily, the sound of footsteps lowered. Joe let his body loose for a while.

"I'm back home, Joe!" It was Don's voice. Joe quickly rushed out, only to find Misaki holding her phone.

Joe tried to run away, but Misaki shot his legs thrice. He fell down onto the ground with a loud thud.

He tried crawling away, but she stepped on him, making him scream in pain.

"Your brother went to such great lengths just to save you." Misaki said, "Which includes killing his gang member, injuring my niece and abandoning the job given to him. As his boss, I got to give him the right punishment."

She took her phone and called Don.

"Boss." Don said, "Look..."

"This is the last time I'll be in contact with you." Misaki said, "From now on, don't come for work. You're fired. Here's your retirement reward."

She took the gun with her other free hand and aimed it at Joe's head.

"Your brother's dead body will be the reward for you." She pulled the trigger and shot Joe to death.

"Wait...did you just..."

"Yes. I've killed your brother." She then ended the call. She walked out of the house and lighted a fire with a matchstick. Gasoline was already outside the house, surrounding it.

She threw the lighted matchstick onto the floor and the house lighted up in fire. Misaki was about to walk away when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered the call.

"Aunt Suzuki." It was Nyami, "I got your sword back from Willy."

"Finally. I don't need to use my old sword anymore." Misaki replied, "Okay, I'll meet you later."

In the gang hideout, Roi, Shaggy, Jay, Yamada, Sarushima, Brian and Grover gathered in Shaggy's house. Jennifer is also in the house, preparing food. Shiraishi and Odagiri are busy taking care of Kento in hospital. Shaggy placed big earphones on Haruto's ears and closed his door before going down to the living room.

"So, any leads on Misaki Suzuki?" Brian asked.

"For now, none." Jay replied, "All we know is that she's a wanted criminal. She killed Toranosuke and Leona. She kidnapped Shiraishi and made her lose her job. Recently, she injured Boss and Nene-chan."

"That's all we got?" Sarushima asked, "That's a bummer."

"She's last seen at the warehouse Odagiri is held captive in. So we'll start searching from there." Roi said, "To see if there are any evidences there."

"Are you stupid, or are you dumb?" Grover asked, "Did Kento taught you how to be smart? Of course she won't be so dumb to leave things at a warehouse. You torture a girl and a guy there. What is there to bring? A sword and some chains. Probably that's all. Besides, there's only dead bodies there. Her shoes probably won't lead us anywhere."

Grover then leaned on the table, "What we will do is to go to her house."

"You know where her house is, Mr Smarty Pants?" Brian asked.

"Of course." Grover growled, "My brother had told me of it before. If I'm not wrong, he wrote it down on some paper."

"And so how does going to her house help us?" Yamada asked.

"Great question." Grover snapped his fingers, "I'm sure of something. We'll place something like a surveillance camera in there to see her moves. Of course, we're there to see...if anyone is working with her. That's all. We're not attacking. For now."

"Sounds confusing to me." Sarushima said, "But I'll believe you. You sound mature."

"One more thing." Grover went to Brian, "Don't you dare look down on me, Chung. Although we're on the same team, I still won't hesitate to whack you till your death."

"So what's the plan again?" Shaggy asked.

"In simple words," Grover replied, "Go to Misaki's house. We place a tracking device at her house. To track every of her moves. We would then be able to see Misaki's bunch of helpers too."

"I hope it's easy doing the real thing." Jay said.

"Your food has arrived." Jennifer took a tray of cookies to the table. Everyone took one cookie and ate it.

Grover took one more and slowly crunched on it as he thought of something.

Miyabi is in her classroom in Suzaku High, telling her students about her leaving.

"I won't be your form teacher." Miyabi said, "Neither would I be your mathematics teacher temporarily. Some other teacher would take over Maths."

"But why?" A girl student asked, "Why are you leaving?"

"I need to help my friends in something." Miyabi replied, "Something that can't be done in just hours, days or weeks. It might take months. But I assure you, this is temporary. I'll be back to teach you guys soon."

"We will miss you, Miyabi-sensei." Johnny said.

"I will miss you all too." Miyabi turned to Johnny, "Have you solved your money issue?"

"Yes, Miyabi-sensei." Johnny smiled.

"Great." Miyabi grabbed her bag, "I guess this is goodbye, for now. I'll see you guys soon."

And so, she waved good bye to her students. Her students waved back.

Michael is walking back home with a package of money. He counted the money.

"Hundred thousand yen." He stared at the money in awe, "This should be able to pay the debtors what I had owed them."

"Michael Longsliver!" Carl the loanshark came with his other two henchmen, "It's been a while!"

Michael took out fifty thousand and passed it to Carl, "Here's your money."

Carl counted the money, "Not bad. I thought I could kill you today. Looks like I've booked a coffin for wasted. It was so grand, you know. I spent five thousand just on that."

"You're so generous to have a coffin just for me."

Carl patted his shoulder, "Next time, if you can't pay the high interests the loansharks charge, don't lend from them in the first place."

He and his two henchmen then walked away. Michael heaved a sigh of relief.

"Glad I finally paid the debt off." He thought.

In the night, Grover returned to his home. He walked to his room and sat down on his bed. He pulled his drawer out and took out a picture.

The picture he had dropped on the floor a few days ago.

He looked at it and sighed.

"Even if I have to work with stupid Chung," He thought, "I have to help this team of people. I can't let Misaki go around killing people again."

He dropped the photo on the bed and laid down on the bed, closing his eyes.

The photo depicts a young Grover, a teenage Odagiri and two other adults.

 **To be continued in Episode 10**


	12. Episode 10

The next morning at ten, Kento was discharged from the hospital. He asked Shiraishi to bring him to the cemetery while Odagiri went to work. He invited Roi, Jay and Shaggy too. They went to see the grave of Kento's former boss, Robert Riser.

Kento placed a rose on top of his grave, "I hope you're resting in peace now. Our gang got a bigger mission now, and I hope you'd bless us."

He and the gang then went to Ma's grave.

"Ma." Kento said, "I hope you're resting in peace too. Imagine if you didn't have cancer. You would've been with us up till today."

Finally, the gang went to Han's grave. Kento placed a bouquet of roses on his grave.

"Han, it's been some time since we met." Kento said, "I still miss you. I miss your bullshit. I miss what you always said about running away with Shiraishi one day. I miss everything about you. I shall tell you our present state right now. A new bad guy appeared, and we have to stop her. Shiraishi and Yamada are fine. Our gang is fine. I am fine. Hope that makes you feel at ease.

"Up to now, I still feel guilty. I feel that if I were to stop you from going that day, you would've survived, and we might even defeat Kameko and Freddy. I promise you this. I will defeat this bad bitch. I will definitely make all our friends and family safe and proud. I will make you proud

Kento started crying, "I miss you, Arukan Han." He started hugging the grave. Shiraishi hugged him while the other three just stood there, heads looking down.

 **Yamada-kun and the Assassin**

 **Episode 10**

In the discussion room of Kento's house, everyone gathered except Odagiri.

"How are you feeling, Kento?" Jennifer asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"So, yesterday," Roi said to Kento, "Grover gave us a suggestion. Some of us would go to her house and place a surveillance camera there."

"Do you think Misaki can really be that dumb?" Kento asked, "She can notice the camera, you know."

"We're placing a small one." Grover held it.

"Do you even know where Misaki's house is?" Kento asked. Grover shrugged his shoulders.

"Guess you got a half-smart, half-dumb brain, Longsliver?" Kento asked, taking out his phone, "Luckily, I've placed a tracking device in one of the evidences. It's inflammable and it should withstand anything unless Misaki cuts it into half."

"Is it still there?" Miyabi asked.

"According to my phone, it is." Kento said, "Grover, you're not going along, aren't you?"

"Of course. Why would I need someone else?"

"I insist. You go with Roi, Shaggy, Jay and Brian."

"Brian?" Grover asked, "Hell no. I would never bring that guy anywhere."

"We're a team. In order to even advance, we need to work as a team. I don't care if you want to work with anyone or not."

"But..." Brian was about to speak when Kento interrupted.

"If we don't work as a team, Misaki can easily all kill us. Is that what you want?"

Grover sighed, "Fine. But he better not block my way while I'm planting the thing." He then walked out of the room.

"Grover really hates you, Brian?" Sarushima asked. Brian nodded, "It's okay. I hate him too."

"So why did Grover want Misaki defeated, or even dead, so badly?" Odagiri asked.

Kento shrugged his shoulders, "Be glad he's willing to help us."

In the police headquarters, Mr Tan went to a female police commander's office.

"Ma'am," Mr Tan knocked on her office door, "I'm here."

"Come in." She said. Mr Tan bowed and stood in front of her table.

"Mr Tan, answer me truthfully. Do your prison friend make constant trouble?" She asked.

"Prison friend? Which one?"

"Which one? Are you dumb enough to ask me that question? Of course it's that dammed gangster Urara Kento."

"Not really, Ma'am."

"Really?" She asked, "Because I heard from other police officers here that this Kento constantly kills people because he needs to defeat some woman."

"Kameko Lee, ma'am." Mr Tan explained, "Charles Sir had allowed Kento to kill anyone who works with Kameko. Ma'am, for your information, Kento had defeated Kameko."

"I see." She nodded, "But, Mr Tan, here's the problem. As the Superintendent of the police, I would and do not allow any trouble to stir up in Japan. I don't really care if it's your family, your friend or your relative. I, Ma Luoping, will never allow anyone to break the laws. So, Mr Tan, you'd better remind your ex-convict friend never to do whatever he wants. Because if he does..."

She then went near to his ear, "...I'll make sure he will live in the prison for the rest of his life. You understand that, Mr Tan?"

"Un...understood, Ma'am."

"Okay, you can leave." Luoping said. Mr Tan left her office, thinking, "I must find a way not to let Luoping know of Kento's actions.

"Especially when there's Misaki Suzuki."

Outside Misaki's house, Grover is trying to unlock the gate. Brian, Roi, Shaggy and Jay just stared at him.

"Fuck, I can't get into his house." Grover cursed, "I've been doing this fucking shit for ten minutes, and still nothing happens." He then stared at the other four, "What are you doing there just staring at me? Help me, god damn it!"

"I thought you were that smart." Brian said, "So determined to crack this gate open. Yet you can't do anything when you come here. All talk, no action."

"You..." Grover was about to punch Brian when Jay stopped him.

"Uh-uh." Jay shook his head, "Now's not the time to fight. Brian, do you have any suggestions instead of criticizing this guy here?"

"Of course I do." Brian took out his phone and typed some things in his phone before placing it near to the gate. After typing for a few seconds, the gate opened.

"See that, gangster?" Brian grinned at Grover, "Don't go all around talking bullshit when you can do nothing. At least I did something."

Brian walked in and laughed as Grover growled and clenched his fists.

"Come on, angry guy." Shaggy placed his arm over Grover's shoulder, "Let's get in and get this shit done."

In her room, Misaki looked at the surveillance cameras and saw Brian, Grover, Roi, Shaggy and Jay.

She took her phone and called someone, "Take care of them."

Brian and the other four went to the living room.

"So, where should we hide the camera?" Roi asked.

"I don't know. Maybe..." Brian looked around the room. He then saw a suitable spot.

"Under the blades of the fan on the top, on the ceiling."

"You sure no one's going to notice the camera there?" Shaggy asked.

"Maybe not. But it's a higher chance." Brian then started fixing the camera in.

"Great." Shaggy replied, "Roi, Jay, Grover, you'll split up to the left, right and middle respectively. You'll see any oncoming people. I'll stay at the door while Brian fixes the camera in there."

"Sure."

Jay went to the right and hid behind a wall, looking around to see anyone. He showed a thumbs up.

Grover went to the middle and hid behind a wall before looking around. He then gives a thumbs up.

Roi hid behind a left wall before turning around. He then saw a masked guy pointing a gun at his body.

"Yo." Roi said, "How are you, man?"

"Fine." The guy said before shooting, but Roi dodged it by ducking quickly.

"Fuck." Brian, fortunately for him, had the camera installed. He quickly threw his weapons aside.

Grover came out of his hiding position and started kicking the masked person. Jay and Shaggy went forward to help.

Jay tried punching the masked person, but he dodged it swiftly and kicked Jay's face. Shaggy and Roi teamed up to take down the person.

Roi tried distracting him by doing failed kicks and punches, but the masked person managed to grasp Roi's hand and pushed him to the other side, just as Shaggy was about to kick him.

Shaggy kicked Roi on the stomach hard. Roi fell down onto the floor, groaning in pain. The masked man then carried Shaggy and plummeted him onto the floor.

Grover came over and successfully punches the masked person. The masked person took the gun and aimed at Grover.

"You ain't shooting that, bitch." Grover ran to him and tried to snatch the gun. The two fought for a while before the gun was triggered. A bullet shot the ceiling fan.

The ceiling fan then dropped. Grover looked up and realized that it is going to hit him. Brian quickly pushed him away and the fan fell on him instead.

Brian groaned in pain as Grover looked at him, then picked the gun up from the floor. He was about to shoot the masked person but he disappeared.

Grover went to Brian, "You okay, homie?"

"What do you think, motherfucker?" Brian groaned.

Grover quickly called Kento, "We need backup here now."

After Kento went to pick the five of them up, Misaki opened the door for the masked man to come into her room.

"You hesitated when you are battling with Grover Longsliver." Misaki smirked, "Is it because he's your younger brother?"

The masked man took off his mask, revealing it to be Michael.

"I can't kill my brother." Michael replied, "The reason why I joined you is because I want to give a good life for me and my brother."

"So, from now on, since you're scared to hit Grover, I shall give you other missions unrelated to him and his gang."

"That would be unnecessary." Michael said, "I can injure him, still. I just don't want to kill him."

Misaki nodded, as if that was the answer she've been waiting for.

In Shaggy's house, Jennifer placed bandages on his body and his right hand. Grover was looking at Brian.

"Why did you save me?" Grover asked, "I could've survived the hit."

"You would not be able to." Brian weakly replied, "Shards of glass pierce through my body, and it's a massive amount because it's a big glass ceiling fan. Besides, if you were injured by the fan, we'll have one less fighter to defeat Misaki, don't we?"

Grover sat down and thought about what Brian had said.

"You know, we might have some unsettled differences." Brian talked to Grover, "But if we can sort this out, we can be the best of friends. I swear on that."

"Friends? With you?" Grover asked, "That ain't happening just because you saved me. I need to attend to my shit for now." He then walked off.

"I don't know if Grover's stubborn or something." Brian shook his head.

Tatsumi took a plane to Japan. Shiraishi had invited her a few days ago when she and Yamada are in Singapore. However, Shiraishi didn't state the reason. She just hoped Tatsumi would come.

"What a weird person she is." Tatsumi thought.

Grover got into a taxi and was about to state his house as the destination when Michael called him.

"Yo, bro. What's up?" Michael asked.

"Fine until you called me. What the fuck do you want?"

"Bro, I need an urgent help from you. I need you to help me check on a guy. Name's Ryan. He needs to meet me at the airport."

"For what reason?"

"No reason, damnit. Just help me find his ass."

"I won't budge until you tell me the reason."

"He's my university classmate. I want to show him around Japan. Is that okay for you?"

"Fine." Grover sighed. He turned his head to the taxi driver, "To the airport, please."

The plane from Singapore just touched down on Japan. Tatsumi checked out of the airport and was about to walk out of the airport when someone covered her mouth with a cloth. She muffled and tried to punch the man, but he was swift and quickly pushed her out of the airport.

Grover walked to a guy, who raised a paper which stated "Ryan".

"You're Ryan?" Grover asked. He nodded.

"Follow me to the taxi." Grover said. Ryan nodded. When they reached the taxi, Grover told the taxi driver an address Michael had sent him. As Ryan got into the car, Grover saw someone pushing Tatsumi into a van and them it drove off.

"That woman..." Grover thought, "I saw her before."

He turned to Ryan, "You go off first. I'll be attending to another matter."

 **To be continued in Episode 11**


	13. Episode 11

In the airport, Grover walked to a guy, who raised a paper which stated "Ryan".

"You're Ryan?" Grover asked. He nodded.

"Follow me to the taxi." Grover said. Ryan nodded. When they reached the taxi, Grover told the taxi driver an address Michael had sent him. As Ryan got into the car, Grover saw someone pushing Tatsumi into a van and them it drove off.

"That woman..." Grover thought, "I saw her before."

He turned to Ryan, "You go off first. I'll be attending to another matter."

The taxi then went off without Grover while he went into another taxi. Ryan took out his phone and called someone.

"Hello, I am Ryan. I'm here in Japan. Where do I meet you?"

"You meet me at the destination given to you by the guy who picked you up." The caller replied.

"Understood. Get the money ready."

"Already did."

 **Yamada-kun And The Assassin**

 **Episode 11**

Kento and his gang are in Jennifer's room while she tried to see the footage of the camera.

"And we're in." Jennifer pressed a button and immediately, the screen showed Misaki's house.

"Hopefully there's something suspicious going on." Shaggy said, "So that we can actually have a clue on how to defeat this Misaki woman."

"Can we rewind the camera?" Roi asked, "I want to try to recognize the person who ambushed all of us a few minutes ago."

"Relax, Roi." Kento patted his shoulder, "We'll find him out as soon as we can."

Ryan then walked into the house. Everyone looked at the screen.

"Who's that?" Jay asked.

"It must be someone working for Misaki." Kento replied.

In Misaki's house, Misaki came out to the living room. She saw Ryan sitting on a chair.

"You're here, Ryan." She said.

"Here you go." He passed a packet of things to her, "My money."

She took a stack of cash out and slapped it onto his hands, "Do something else for me."

Back in Shaggy's house, the five of them were staring closely.

"What's Misaki about to do?"

Ryan then took a knife and threw it at the camera. Immediately, the screen turned black.

"Shit!" Kento slammed the table.

"This guy found out about our camera." Roi sighed.

"To think of how much trouble we went through just for Brian to install one camera." Shaggy added, "And then it gets obliterated by some man a few minutes later like it's nothing."

"We got to think of another plan." Jay said.

"But the problem here is we can't do shit!" Kento screamed, "We have no clues, no information, no nothing! How the fuck are we supposed to bring down Misaki at this rate? We might as well just die."

Kento sighed, "But I can't give up. It's all to stop my wife's torture. It's to stop this bitch from killing my wife."

"We'll find another way, I promise." Shaggy patted his shoulder.

In a house, two men pushed Tatsumi into a room. She fell down onto the floor as the men pointed knives at her. Her hands were tied behind her back with ropes.

Shu Chen came in.

"What do you want, you bastard?" Tatsumi growled.

"Oh, why do you have to be so nasty to me, Tatsumi?" Shu Chen asked, "I hadn't seen you in a while. I'm here to see you again."

"Clearly you are only here for one reason." Tatsumi growled, "I won't let you have the will."

"You're so smart." Shu Chen touched her face as she tried to dodge it, "Tell me where it is, and you'll be let off."

"I won't let you change the will. If I give you the will, you'll find a way to inherit all of Shu Xuan's money, you greedy asshole. Just like how you scammed your sister of her money."

"I'm glad you still remembered that." Shu Chen laughed, "It made me remember how gullible and innocent my sister was. So easy to get her money. I don't even need to use my brain to think."

"How dare you use her money for your pleasure."

"I wonder if it's your business." Shu Chen went near to her and touched her face.

"Where's the will? I'm sure there's my name on it."

"Never!" Tatsumi swung her head at Shu Chen's body.

"How dare you, you bitch!" As Shu Chen was about to slap her, Grover stormed in the room.

"Who the hell are you?" Shu Chen asked.

"You don't need to know." Grover snared.

"Men, attack him!"

The men ran towards him, but Grover easily kicked the first guy on the stomach and punched the second guy on the face.

"Useless man." Shu Chen clenched his fists and punched Grover.

"How dare you punch me!" Grover kicked Shu Chen's genitals and then his face. He then went to Shu Chen, grabbed him by the collar and smashed his face onto the floor numerous times before letting go.

Grover then untied Tatsumi's hands.

"Are you okay, miss?" Grover asked. She nodded.

"Thanks for saving me." Tatsumi then looked at Shu Chen.

"No worries. I'll summon him to the police." He replied.

"Care for a cup of tea? I'd like to treat you for saving me."

"Alright."

In Shaggy's house, Kento went into Jennifer's room, where Brian is resting on her bed.

"Brian." Kento sighed.

"Oh, hey, Mr Urara."

"I'm sorry you've gotten into this state."

"It's okay. You don't need to apologize."

"I was wondering if you had any ideas to take Misaki Suzuki down."

"I'm sure Grover has plenty of ideas. He's always on the move towards fighting. He sure could come out with some stuff."

"I feel that Grover had an agenda to join my team in defeating Misaki." Kento said, "Do you know anything about Grover?"

"Well, he's a guy I offended some time ago, and he's a gangster. That's all."

A few minutes later, Kento returned to his home. He saw Shiraishi talking to someone on the phone.

"...and that's settled." She was saying, "Alright, thanks." She then ended the call.

"Who are you calling, Shiraishi?" Kento asked.

"Oh, Sarushima called me, saying that she's going off to America two days later." Shirashi replied, "I told her we need to meet up with Odagiri and visit the other four witches' graves before she could go."

"I miss the other witches." He said, "I remember the feeling getting hated by all these people. It's weird not feeling it for so long."

"So, you solved your problem with Odagiri?" She asked.

"Yeah. I allowed her to have the baby and told her I'll be only taking care of it when I'm free."

"What a bad father." She joked.

"Hey, it's not my fault."

"Yeah, yeah."

In a café, Grover and Tatsumi talked about their lives.

"I lived in Singapore for quite some time." Tatsumi told Grover, "I kinda miss staying in Japan."

"You have any siblings?" Grover asked.

"Yeah. His name is Ryu Yamada."

"Sounds familiar..."

After thinking for a while, Grover finally realized who Yamada is.

"He works with me in a team led by someone named Kento." Grover said.

"You mean Urara Kento?" Tatsumi asked. Grover nodded.

"I wonder if you knew about Urara Kento." Grover uttered.

"He's my sister-in-law's older brother, that's all I know."

"I see. I heard Nene Odagri's his wife. Is that true?"

"I think it is. I'm not really sure about it. I'm sure my bro's on the same team as you, so you should ask him."

"Alright." Grover said, "I'm going to visit one place after this. Do you want go home or you want to follow me?"

"I'm curious to see where you're going."

Grover took Tatsumi to an orphanage. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

A guy opened the door, "Hello, guys. May I know who you are looking for?"

"I'm looking for Mr Mark." Grover replied, "Is he around?"

"He left this orphanage five years ago. However, he visits this place every three months."

"May I know when he's coming back? Like the exact timing?"

"Excuse me." A dark-suited man was behind them. Tatsumi and Grover gave way.

"What are these two here for?" He asked.

"They're here for you, Mr Mark."

"Mr Mark?" Grover asked.

"You do not look like someone I recognize." Mr Mark said, "So, please make your way home and don't waste my time."

As Mr Mark was walking, Grover called out, "Old Marky!"

Mr Mark turned back and looked at Grover once more.

"You really are Troublesome Kid?" Mr Mark asked. Grover nodded. Mr Mark hugged him.

"I miss you so much, Troublesome Kid." Mr Mark cried. Grover patted his back.

In the orphanage, Grover, Mr Mark and Tatsumi sat down on chairs.

"So, how's your life?" Mr Mark asked.

"It was okay." Grover replied, "How 'bout yours?"

"Fine too. I work as a cook now."

"Cook? Wow." Grover nodded his head, "I'd like to taste your cooking, Mr Mark."

"Then you should visit this place every 3 months." Mr Mark teased, "I'm cook for the kids here."

"You should cook my favorite food."

"Like salted fish, chicken fillet and broccoli?"

"Yeah!"

For the rest of the afternoon, Grover and Mr Mark talked happily about their past while Tatsumi listened to them.

In the evening, Grover bit farewell to Mr Mark and walked out of the orphanage. Tatsumi followed behind.

"I'm sorry I stayed here until sunset." Grover said, "I didn't know I'll be here for quite long."

"It's okay. It seems like you have a rich and joyful past with him."

"Yeah. He was the one who took care of me."

"You used to be an orphan?"

"For some time, yes. I still feel the guilt in my chest."

"Why?"

"Because just as I want to help my family, they turned me down and told me to run away as fast as possible. They took away my father and mother's lives. My sister went missing. But today, I found out she's alive."

"That's great. Are you going to start searching for her?"

"Nope. Because I think I already found her."

In Michael's house, he called Misaki on his phone.

"Boss, what did you call me for?" He asked through the phone.

"Just in time. I got something for you." Misaki said, "This time, I want you to go to Shaggy's house."

"Well, what's the problem with them?"

"You see, they're planning an attack against me. So you need to distract them before I kill them. By bombing their house, it'll halt their plans for a while, and then I can jump in and kill them."

"If you're going to do that, at least watch out for my brother." Michael replied, "I saw him with Kento's team."

"I'll try with that."

Shiraishi is having dinner with Yamada in a restaurant.

"So, how can we help Onii-san and Odagiri in their fight against their enemy?" Shiraishi asked him.

"I'm trying to think of a way." Yamada said, "For now, we should just join Kento in trying to defeat Misaki Suzuki. I heard this person killed Odagiri's family."

"Really? That's evil of that Suzuki woman."

"Odagiri wanted to forget about her, but it looks like Misaki got out of jail and wasn't happy Odagiri's having a happy life."

"But can we really help this time?" Shiraishi sighed, "I lost my job, and you have to work like crazy. Can we cope with it?"

"Sometimes, I'll join in if I have time." Yamada said, "Other than that, you should take over my position."

"Are you stressed over work, Yamada-kun?" Shiraishi held his hands with a worried look, "It's all my fault I lost the job."

"It's not. It's that Misaki Suzuki's fault. She kidnapped you and stole the company's funds." Yamada replied gently, "None of your fault, darling. And I'll never get stressed because I want to provide for the family."

"Promise me you'll take breaks in between your work, Yamada-kun." Shiraishi smiled at him. Yamada kissed her forehead, "I will."

In Kento's house, he brought Yamada's children back to their room to sleep before he went to his room. He then sat down beside Odagiri on their bed before they were about to sleep.

"Kento." Odagiri said, "Do you, by any chance, know if my brother's alive?"

"How does your brother look like?" Kento asked. She took out a picture from her wallet and passed it to him.

"This is my family. This was taken a year before the tragedy happened." Odagiri said, "The shortest one here is my brother. He's the youngest."

Kento looked closely at the picture. The young boy has purple hair just like Odagiri. He was so short when he was young that Odagiri was twice as tall as him. His hair is neat and tidy.

Kento rubbed his eyes and looked at the picture again, with closer examination. He realized one thing.

The face of Odagiri's brother looks similar to Kento...but whose face is it?

 **To be continued in Episode 12**


	14. Episode 12

The next morning, Michael packed explosives into a big bag and zipped it close. He slung the bag around his arm and called Misaki.

"Are you sure this is the only way to halt their operations?" He asked, "Isn't there any other way that's nicer and kinder than this?"

"Remember this, Longsliver." She replied, "Show no mercy to your opponents. Do you ever give chance to your enemy in a tournament or competition, and let them be the champion instead of you?"

"No, but..."

"See? You said no. So follow that logic. I'll ser you around." She then ended the call. He sighed and kept his phone.

"Pray to the lord Grover's not there."

 **Yamada-kun And The Assassin**

 **Episode 12**

Kento told Miyabi, Brian, Grover, Shaggy, Roi, Jay and Jennifer to gather in Shaggy's house.

"So, Boss, what's the next plan?" Roi asked Kento.

"I don't know. Any suggestions?"

"I'll try to hack into Misaki's laptop." Brian said, "If you can get it, that is. Then maybe from there we can find out if she has any plan in mind."

"I don't think she'll type anything down in there, though." Shaggy commented, "A person like her don't use it."

"Any more suggestions?" Kento asked.

Grover raised his hand, "We find that guy in the footage that you guys saw the other time. The one who shot the damn camera. Then we can see if that guy knows anything about Misaki."

"Alright, that's a start." Kento nodded his head in satisfaction, "Brian, try to get the backup file of the footage. We'll plan more as soon as Brian manages to get hold of the clip."

A few minutes later, Brian managed to recover the whole footage. He called out for Kento to take a look.

"That guy." Kento pointed to Ryan who was pointing a gun at the camera before it was shot, "Can you zoom in?"

"I'll try my best." Brian clicked on some keys and on the mouse. The screen then zoomed in to Ryan's face.

Kento took out his phone and snapped a picture of it.

"Brian, can you convert this part of the clip to my thumb drive?" Kento passed him a flash drive, "And then transfer it into this?"

"Alright."

Michael was outside Shaggy's house. He wore his face mask and gloves before slowly placing dynamite around the house.

Kento took the USB drive after Brian transferred the clip into it. He then heard Haruto crying.

"Oh my." He went into Haruto's room and carried him, "You cutie. My wife wishes to have a kid like you."

He then went out of the room and to Brian again, "Brian, can I trust you, Roi, Jay and Miyabi to take care of this house?"

"Where did the others go?"

"Shaggy and Jennifer went out for a full-day date. Grover went to mind his own business somewhere else."

"I see. I'll protect the house, man."

"Great. It gives me a sense of security." Kento said, "I'm bringing Haruto out for a walk."

"I'll see you later."

Kento and Haruto then exited the house. Michael was placing more dynamites when he saw the two. He hid behind a dust bin and waited for them to walk off.

In the airport, Shiraishi and Odagiri stopped just a few meters away from the check-in counter section.

"Have a safe flight, Sarushima." Shiraishi said, "Eat more, too. You're a model, but that doesn't mean you starve yourself just to look good."

"Remember to send us a message when you reach there." Odagiri added on, "And record everything that you will be doing. I want to see it."

"Sure, sure." Sarushima laughed, "Since when are you interested in America?"

"Since young. I didn't even get to travel often. The only time I went out of Japan was when Kento brought me to Singapore to visit his mother."

"I see. Curled up in your home?"

"It's work." Odagiri sighed, "Since Kento's not working, I have to work instead."

"Alright, if I talked longer, I'd miss my flight." Sarushima then hugged the two girls, "I'll see you in a week."

"Have a safe trip." Odagiri patted her shoulder. Sarushima then walked off.

"You think she'll enjoy herself in America?" Odagiri asked Shiraishi.

"Yeah, she will."

In Shaggy's house two hours later, Brian, Roi, Jay and Miyabi were talking about Suzaku High.

"So, you used to be from Suzaku High?" Roi asked Miyabi.

She nodded her head, "We used to have a club named Supernatural Studies Club. In that club, we find witches and it was a fun experience. And it made us all closer. That's why most of us were sad when Miyamura was killed."

"I see." Roi nodded his head, "Many connections though is making me kinda confused."

"So, about Boss's plan," Jay said, "What was it again?"

"To find the guy that shot the camera." Brian said, "Then we extract information from him. That way, we might have a chance to take Misaki down."

"But, the real question is, what happens if she screws our plan up?" Roi asked, "We took so long to place the damn camera, only for it to get shot and destroyed."

"I don't know." Brian said, "I've never came through this kind of situation before. The worst was dealing with Grover. But now I think doing that would be better than going through this shit."

As Michael is placing dynamites all over the house, a passer-by walked by and saw it. He stared weirdly at Michael before calling the police.

Miyabi was walking around the house when she saw red stuff all over the house through the window. She peeked out and saw dynamites everywhere.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Miyabi ran to Brian, Roi and Jay with a scared look on her face.

"Miyabi, what's wrong?" Brian asked.

"O...out...outside..." She pointed towards the outside.

"What about it?" Roi teased, "Birds? Lamborghinis? Or is it Shaggy and Jennifer making out in public?"

"Outside...red stuff..." Miyabi was too scared that she started stuttering and saying the wrong stuff, "Dangerous..."

"Red stuff? Dangerous?" Jay asked, "Blood?"

Michael connected long wicks to to the dynamites. He then lighted up a matchstick with a matchbox.

"I'm about to bomb someone's freaking house. Hope I don't get caught for this." Michael said, "Luckily Grover's not inside. Misaki better be nearby."

He then placed the matchstick near the wick. Just at this moment, Miyabi slammed the door open, with Brian, Jay and Roi at her back.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Roi screamed. Michael dropped the matchstick and it lighted up the wick. He then quickly ran away.

"Run away from the house!" Brian screamed.

Odagiri is driving her car from her workplace to Shaggy's house to visit Haruto. She had not seen him for days, and missed hugging him so badly. As she turned to her right, she saw Brian, Miyabi, Roi and Jay running out of the house.

"Why the hell are they running away from Shaggy's house?" Odagiri looked closer as the house was meters away. Suddenly, the house exploded, and houses beside it got destroyed. Parts of the house flew onto the four of them .

"I'd better help them out." Odagiri sped up, but then Misaki appeared in front of car. Misaki went to the driver seat and pulled Odagiri out.

"Let go of me!" Odagiri screamed. Misaki took out a syringe and injected it onto her. Odagiri's sight became blurry. A few seconds later, she went unconscious. Misaki threw her into the car and walked to Roi and the other three.

"I shall kill you guys here today!" She stabbed the sword into Miyabi's body.

"No!" Brian screamed. Roi stood up slowly and went to fight her. Jay also got up from lying position, throwing a brick aside.

Jennifer and Shaggy were just back from their date as Jennifer is feeling unwell. When they came from the opposite side, they saw their house destroyed and Misaki fighting Roi and Jay.

"What the hell happened to my house?" Shaggy asked.

"Why is Haruto not with them?" Jennifer asked worriedly, "Did he...did he..."

"Don't think so much." Shaggy assured her, "Those four won't leave a child behind."

Misaki heard car sounds and turned to her left. She saw Shaggy's car speeding towards her. Before she could dodge, Shaggy's car hit her, making her fly into Odagiri's car through the windshield. She then looked at her leg, which have cuts made by glass shards from the windshield.

She got up from the car, "Think I'll give up this easily?" She took her sword and sliced Shaggy's car engine.

"Fucking bitch." Shaggy came out with a shotgun before turning to Jennifer, "Take care of Miyabi and Brian."

"Alright." Jennifer ran to Miyabi. Roi, Jay and Shaggy then gathered in front of Misaki.

"Three out of five members of the original Dragons." Misaki snorted, "The weakest three trying to fight me. If it weren't for Ma, Han and Robert, you three would've been dead by now. Shaggy, you seem a little thin than your fat usual self."

"I'll take it as a compliment." Shaggy said.

"That's how you say it, Misaki Suzuki." Roi said, "We've changed over the years. We won't depend on the three."

"Is it because they're dead?" Misaki laughed, "Now you got a shit leader who can't do crap if I hold his wife hostage. This generation's definitely more fun than a decade ago."

"We'll trash your ass like how Ma defeated you." Jay said, "Then you'll shut up."

"Really?" Misaki said sarcastically, "I'm scared, guys."

Roi and Jay charged at Misaki. Roi kicked Misaki at her thighs from the side. She then held his neck tightly, trying to strangle him.

Jay punched her stomach and she dropped Roi. Shaggy reloaded his shotgun and shot her. She fell down onto the floor.

"Not bad. You improved." She got up quickly and kicked Roi's face. Jay tried head-butting her, but she slammed Jay's head down with both her fists.

Shaggy continued shooting his shotgun at her. She took up her sword and reflected the bullets while walking to him.

Once she reached him, she kicked his gun away and tried to slash him with her sword. Shaggy jumped just in time to dodge it.

She kept swinging her sword at him, and he kept dodging until someone shot his leg thrice. Shaggy fell down onto the floor, screaming in pain.

"Aunt, if you want to take this purple-haired woman," It was Nyami screaming, "You'd better hurry up. Kento's on his way back. I saw him while coming here."

"Alright." Misaki kicked Shaggy out of the way and entered Odagiri's car. Nyamni entered too and the car drove off.

"Purple-haired woman..." Shaggy whispered to himself, "Odagiri. Oh shit." He got up and limped towards Jennifer, who was already calling the ambulance.

"Alright." Jennifer said to the paramedics through the phone, "Thanks." She then ended the call and turned to Shaggy.

"Misaki ran away. She shot me."

"Are you and the other two boys okay?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, but Odagiri's not. I heard Misaki got her again."

"That's bad. Kento's going to be so mad."

Just then, Kento came back with Haruto.

"Haruto!" Jennifer ran to the baby and carried him, "I was so worried about you!"

On the other hand, Kento looked at Shaggy's destroyed house, "What in the hell just happened?"

Shaggy walked to him, "I hate to break it, but there's bad news."

"Bad news?"

"Misaki Suzuki came here to destroy my house, so now Miyabi's injured because of her." Shaggy sighed, "Odagiri came to visit us, but got taken away by Misaki and another girl named Nyami."

"Did you say...Odagiri was taken away by Misaki?" Kento stared at him with shock, "You're kidding me, right?"

Shaggy shook his head, "I wish I was."

Kento knelt down and slammed the road with his fists, "Misaki Suzuki! I'm going to kill you when I find you!"

In the hospital, Shaggy, Miyabi, Roi, Jay and Brian got treated for their injuries. Kento covered his face onto his cupped hands.

"There will be a way to stop Misaki and save Odagiri." Jennifer comforted him by patting his shoulder.

"I just wonder what way we could use to defeat this assassin." Kento said, "She's just a woman, yet I can't seem to defeat her."

"We'll find a way, Kento-san." Jennifer said.

In an unknown place, Odagiri woke up to find herself kidnapped. Her hands were tied tightly behind her back and her legs were tied together. Ropes were also around her breasts and arms. She looked up, only to see Misaki laughing.

"Like my new surprise, Nene Odagiri?" She went to Odagiri.

"Let me go, you psycho!" Odagiri screamed.

"Why should I? I'm not even done with the revenge plan. While you're stuck here, I'm going to take down all your friends and family. One by one. Including your dear husband Kento."

"Don't you dare hurt Kento, you bitch!" Odagiri screamed at her, "He did nothing to you!"

"You don't have any right to say anything, Odagiri." Misaki took duct tape and taped her mouth.

"Have fun here. You'll get to see all your friends die soon." Misaki gave an evil laugh as she walked away. Odagiri struggled to free herself from the ropes, but it was so tight that she muffled in pain.

Odagiri lied on the floor, too tired to continue struggling. She decides that she'll continue tomorrow.

She then stared at the floor with a downcast face and thought, "I really am useless."

 **To be continued in Episode 13**


	15. Episode 13

Yamada and Shiraishi met up with Tatsumi in a café. Yamada ordered ice lemon tea and spaghetti. Shiraishi ordered a slice of blueberry cake and hot tea. Tatsumi only ordered a glass of water.

"You could've brought your water bottle or something." Yamada said to Tatsumi, "Why buy a glass of water here?"

"Well, I just finished my lunch a few minutes ago, and I'm quite thirsty. I never brought a water bottle out in the first place, so ordering it here would quench my dry throat.

"So let me tell you about my adventure here. As I came here yesterday, Shu Xuan's brother kidnapped me for her will. This guy named Grover came to save me and brought me out for lunch."

"Isn't Grover in our team?" Yamada asked Shiraishi.

"Yeah." She casually replied.

"Anyway," Tatsumi continued, "Grover brought me to an orphanage, and said he came from there, and he had a sister."

"Wait, I thought he had a brother?" Yamada sounded confused.

"Yeah. I remember Kento told us about it sometime ago." Shiraishi said.

"If he had a brother, why would he say he's from that orphanage?" Tatsumi asked, "And why did he say he had a sister instead of a brother?"

The three of then started thinking thoroughly about it. After a while, they looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

 **Yamada-kun And The Assassin**

 **Episode 13**

In Arukan Han's garage, Kento opened the door to it and went in before closing. He looked around and smiled to himself.

"Good old days where the gang meetings are always held in." He sighed. He then saw his sword at a corner.

"Memories." He muttered to himself, "A year ago, I defeated Kameko Lee. Now I have to defeat a crazy assassin who keeps kidnapping my wife."

Roi then opened the garage door, with Shaggy, Jay, Yamada, Brian and Grover behind him.

"Boss, you wanted to meet us here." Roi said, "You're making me feel kinda nostalgic."

"Same here." Shaggy added.

"You really want to see us cry, Boss?" Jay asked.

"Never had any of those intentions." Kento replied to all three, "I came here because this used to be our meeting place, and it's still useful. Hannah has allowed us to use his house again. Brian, how's Miyabi by the way?"

"She's fine now." Brian said, "She just need to stay in the hospital for a few more days to recover fully."

"I'm relieved." Kento nodded his head.

"So, Boss, are we going to continue with tracking Ryan down?" Roi asked, "We now have Misaki and another woman on our hands."

"And we can't handle all three at once." Jay continued on, "Who is the other woman anyway?"

"It must be someone helping Misaki." Roi said.

"No shit, Roi." Shaggy facepalmed.

"For now, you guys continue to concentrate on Ryan. I'll find Misaki myself and save Odagiri." Kento replied.

"Can I join along?" Grover asked. Everyone looked at him with surprised faces.

"You interested in Odagiri, mister?" Roi asked.

"No. You crazy, motherfucker?"

"Too bad even if you did. She's taken by Boss." Jay said.

"Did I even say I want her? I just don't want to track down anyone. It's just not the stuff for me." Grover said, "Since Kento would be fighting, and I like fighting, I want to join him. Can I, Kento?"

"Boss, you're just going to allow him to help you?" Shaggy asked.

"The more help, the more merrier." Kento said, "Grover will help me. The rest will track Ryan down and make him open his damn mouth."

"Is a guy named Shaggy here?" A woman voice was heard. Everyone turned to the garage door and saw Ma Luoping.

"Yes, that's me." Shaggy raised his hand, "What's the matter?"

"I need you to answer some questions about your house in order to catch the culprit."

"Anything you got to ask him, come in and do so." Kento said, "I'm sure there's nothing secretive about this."

Luoping stepped in and went to Shaggy.

"First question, do you know who destroyed your house?" She asked.

"Of course not. I wasn't even around when that happened." Shaggy replied.

"Do you know anyone who is around your house before it exploded? Besides your friend Miyabi?"

"Brian, Roi and Jay."

"Can you and the other three follow me back to the station for your statements about the incident?" Luoping asked. The four of them nodded.

"Please get into the police car while I have a small talk with someone." Luoping said. The four went into the car. She then went near to Kento.

"Mr Urara Kento." She looked at him, "You're a common topic among the officers every time. Your old friend Mr Tan has praised you constantly in front of me. You can be heroic, saving people with your ways and means. Even by going against the law, such as destroying stuff around the city. But now, I'm in charge. Mr Tan no longer has the say whether what you do is acceptable. I don't care if you need to do unlawful things to save your friends and family. Just know that when I'm around, don't try to break the rules."

She then whispered in his ear, "Or you'll end up where you were sixteen years ago." She then walked away.

Yamada went to Kento, "What did that woman talked about?"

"We got to be careful of our actions." Kento answered.

In the mysterious house, Misaki walked to Odagiri, who is struggling to be freed from the ropes. Misaki then removed Odagiri's tailored jacket, which leaves her white collar buttoned shirt.

"You have such a nice cleavage." Misaki laughed as she slapped Odagiri's breasts. Odagiri muffled and tried kicking Misaki.

"Oh, you want to try to hit me?" Misaki took out a whip and whipped Odagiri on the body numerous times. Odagiri muffled loudly in pain.

"Have fun waiting for your husband to come." Misaki laughed, "He probably won't find out where you are."

Odagiri muffled as Misaki left the house. Odagiri then laid on the floor, softly moaning in pain from the whipping and the burning whip marks on her body.

Back in Han's garage, Kento and Grover discussed about how to find the former wife.

"So, Misaki was the one who kidnapped Odagiri," Kento said, "From what Shaggy said, there was another woman."

"It should be Nyami Nakamura." Grover said, "She's the niece of Misaki. She's weak without weapons."

"How did you know all these?"

"Heard about her working for someone else before this. People said when she's fighting a warrior in Paris, he could not even touch her while fighting. But the moment he managed to flick her weapon away, he was able to defeat her."

"So all we have to do, is to take her weapon away, and we're able to finish her?"

Grover nodded, "But it's hard to do so. She can never really drop her weapon unless we distract her and take her down. Guess you could say she learns from the best."

"Then do you know anything about Misaki Suzuki?"

"She's an assassin. She kills anyone to get her own job done. A few years ago, she killed a mother. The son disappeared, and the father got paralyzed. Talk about double bad luck."

"Then?" Kento gave Grover the interested look.

"Before that, she had murdered a lot in her high school days with her sword. After killing the mother, she got caught and was sent to jail for twenty years. Now, she's back and she's hungry for revenge."

"She's the same age as Odagiri." Kento muttered, "So that means Misaki was twelve when she was arrested. That's a really young age to get taken into custody."

"I agree. But at a young age she's corrupted." Grover said.

"In any way, we should just get on to tracking Misaki down." Kento replied, "Can you think of any way, or any leads?"

"I'll find a way to track her down." Grover then tried to think of a way. Suddenly, he thought of a solution.

In Grover's home a few minutes later, he approached Michael.

"Do you happen to know anything about Misaki?" Grover asked him, "You've worked with her before, so at least you should know something about her."

Michael hesitated to say anything as he stared at Grover with worry written on his face.

"Umm..." Michael said, "I don't remember anything about her. It's been a long time since I've worked with her."

"You really can't remember?" Grover asked again, this time more sternly.

"No." Michael shook his head and tried dismissing the topic. He successfully does it when the doorbell sound was heard. He looked outside of the window and saw a mailman holding a small package. His phone then rang. Michael looked at it and saw that it is Misaki calling him.

"I need to answer this call. It's from my boss." Michael said.

"Then I'll get it." Grover said. He walked down to the main door and opened it, where he saw Brian dressed as a mailman carrying a package. Brian opened it and inside the box was a chip.

"Alright, thanks." Grover took the chip, "Now scram off and do your other shit."

"Seriously, is this all I get for bringing you the..."

"Shut the fuck up, and get the fuck out before my brother starts suspecting you." He shoved Brian away before closing the door.

When he got to Michael's room, he secretly placed the chip in the pocket of Michael's blazer while Michael is in the toilet, bathing.

Once Michael is out, Grover offered him his blazer.

"Michael gives me a suspicious feeling that he's working for Misaki." Grover thought while looking at his brother.

"Grover's suspecting me now for working with Misaki. What should I do?" Michael thought while glancing at his brother, "He will get angry if he knew I was working for her. I'd better try to lower his suspicion."

"Look, brother." Michael patted Grover's shoulder, "If you suspect that I am working for Misaki now, I assure you I'm not. I'm your brother. Trust me."

Grover nodded, "I do. Get on with your work now."

"Alright, I'll see you later in the evening." Michael got into his car and drove off.

In Han's garage, Brian opened an application which is connected to the chip wirelessly. He tries to hear for any sounds as it could only track the sounds Michael's making. Kento, Shaggy, Jay and Roi discussed about Ma Luoping.

"What did she ask you just now?" Kento asked.

"She asked us if we offended anyone from a particular gang or something." Jay replied, "We don't even know who the hell bombed Shaggy's house. So I just replied with 'I don't know'."

"I don't know if we would be able to find the guy at all." Roi said, "With all this mystery aura around, I doubt we can even know the real identity of those people."

Grover then opened the garage door and went in.

"Anything going on?" He asked.

"Just some car driving sounds." Brian replied, "I don't know if he's going to do anything else except driving."

"He's definitely going to do something." Grover said, "It's placed in his own jacket. He'll at least talk. Use your brains, Brian Chung."

"Alright, I'll use my brains." Brian said in a sarcastic tone, "Rack up some sense in my head."

"Is that sarcasm, you dork?"

"That's up to you to think whether it is."

"So, Boss." Shaggy uttered, "What's our plan again?"

"You, Roi, Yamada and Jay would assist Brian in helping to find the guy who shot the camera. Grover and I will save Odagiri. Once both missions are completed, we'll plan on from there."

Suddenly, muffling sounds can be heard.

"Guys, I got a signal." Brian turned up the volume.

"I'm sorry, Nene Odagiri." The voice said while Odagiri was heard muffling, "You're the perfect girl. You're too beautiful. You have slim legs. And most of all, big boobs."

Odagiri muffled loudly in pain. Kento clenched his fists, "This motherfucker's going to regret it."

"Anyway, Urara Kento won't be able to save you." The guy said, "He'll never find you anywhere. I will wait for Misaki Suzuki to kill you. This has become interesting."

The signal was then cut off.

"Grover, you gave the chip to your brother, right?" Brian asked.

"Yeah..."

"Then I'm going to find him." Kento bellowed.

"Wait, there's just one problem." Grover responded.

"And what's that?" Roi looked at Grover. He sighed, "That voice...does not belong to my brother."

Everyone stared at Grover in shock.

 **To be continued in Episode 14**


	16. Episode 14

"Guys, I got a signal." Brian turned up the volume of his computer.

"I'm sorry, Nene Odagiri." The voice said while Odagiri was heard muffling, "You're the perfect girl. You're too beautiful. You have slim legs. And most of all, big boobs."

Odagiri muffled loudly in pain. Kento clenched his fists, "This motherfucker's going to regret it."

"Anyway, Urara Kento won't be able to save you." The guy said, "He'll never find you anywhere. I will wait for Misaki Suzuki to kill you. This has become interesting."

The signal was then cut off.

"Grover, you gave the chip to your brother, right?" Brian asked.

"Yeah..."

"Then I'm going to find him." Kento bellowed.

"Wait, there's just one problem." Grover responded.

"And what's that?" Roi looked at Grover. He sighed, "That voice...does not belong to my brother."

Everyone stared at Grover in shock.

"But you gave the chip to your brother!" Kento screamed, "How the fuck is that not your brother's voice?"

"I don't know, but I definitely know that's not Michael's!" Grover replied in a loud voice.

"I have an assumption." Shaggy said, "It might be that guy's voice."

"You mean the guy who shot the camera down?" Roi asked. Shaggy nodded.

"That's still of no use if he haven't..." Kento was about to continue when he remembered something, "Brian, did you remember when you sent me the clip? Before Shaggy's house was bombed? I still have that clip of the guy. We can compare if the voice might be the same."

"Alright."

 **Yamada-kun And The Assassin**

 **Episode 14**

Michael met up with Misaki in her home. He sat down beside her as she took out a box.

"You've destroyed the house without giving yourself away." Misaki nodded her head in satisfaction and gave him a stack of money, "Great job."

"So, why did you ask me here, Boss?" Michael asked. Misaki glanced at him for a moment before passing him some documents.

"I told you this before. I got a plan to hurt Nene Odagiri, both physically and emotionally." She explained, "I'm torturing her physically, so at the same time, I want her to suffer mentally too. I've specially signed a contract with Maria Sarushima's modeling company. You'll be her new manager. Because the old one died in a plane crash."

"I see." Michael replied, "But are sure I can do a Manager job?"

"Of course. I have faith in you." Misaki patted his shoulder, "So go ahead and do whatever you're supposed to do now."

"Yes, Boss." He bowed down and walked off. While strolling away, he looked at the documents and shook his head.

"Should I even do it or not?" Michael thought, "Let me think of the consequences. Nothing. It does not affect Grover. It does not affect my life. Alright, I'll just do it so that me and Grover can have a good life with the money I earned."

Back in Han's garage, Kento compared the voice of the guy who shot the camera and the recording. After listening carefully, he realized something.

"They're both the exact same voice." He concluded, "Brian, can you convert this two file? I want to bring this to Mr Tan to ask him if he can run this guy through the police database."

"On it." Brian pressed the keys on the keyboard. A few seconds later, Brian inserted the USB drive and pasted the two files into it.

"Here you go." Brian threw the drive to Kento. He caught it.

"Thanks." Kento said before getting out of the garage and into his car. He then drove away.

In Kento's home, Shiraishi expressed her shock when Yamada said that Odagiri's kidnapped again. Yamada and Shiraishi are talking through the phone.

"Is Onii-san feeling okay?" She asked, "What is he going to do after this? Does he need any help?"

"His gang and I are currently helping him, so don't worry so much, dear." Yamada replied, "Just concentrate on taking care of the children and the household chores."

"I feel so bad for not being able to help in any of this." She sighed, "I'm sorry, Yamada-kun."

"Don't say that. You're helping a lot by taking care of the kids and Miyabi. You're doing a great job too."

"You always flatter me, Yamada-kun." She smiled.

"That's because you really are good." Yamada replied, "Anyway, I need to help Brian find the location of a certain someone. I'll talk to you tonight. See you later, dear."

"See you!" She said gently before ending the call.

In the police station, Kento went into Mr Tan's office.

"Kento!" Mr Tan greeted him, "What brings you here?"

"Mr Tan, I was wondering if you could do something for me." Kento passed him the USB drive, "If you could find out for me whose voice this is, I'll be able to have a clue on who know where my wife is kept at."

"She's kidnapped again?" Mr Tan sighed, "What has Misaki Suzuki done again?"

"I have no idea, but just help me out, Mr Tan." Kento said, "Please. I need to save my wife. She's in a grave danger."

"Alright, but here's one thing." Mr Tan replied, "You've met Ma Luoping, haven't you?"

"To be precise, she met me and my gang for the bombing of one of my members' house."

"She doesn't accept the way you're taking things. If you were to do any unlawful stuff, she'll arrest you and put you behind bars." Mr Tan said with a stern voice.

"She told me that, but then there's you. You have the higher rank, don't you?"

"For a moment, yes. Before she stepped in, I was in charge."

"You got to be kidding me." Kento moaned.

"I'll help you with the voice thingy, but remember not to let her see or know any of your actions." Mr Tan took the USB drive and went out of his office into a secret room. Kento looked outside of the window to gather his thoughts on what to do next.

In Han's garage, Brian was typing away on the keyboard while Roi, Jay and Yamada are watching. Shaggy went to fetch Miyabi and Jennifer from the hospital.

"So, are we able to find where the guy holding the chip is?" Roi asked.

"We should be able with the ability of this chip." Brian replied, "I'm trying my best to confirm the location." He then typed a few more things before hitting the 'Enter' button. A button appeared on the map in his computer.

"And that's where the person with the chip is at." Brian said proudly, "Thanks to my ability."

"I do not like to doubt your abilities, Brian." Jay said, "But I feel that the location is weird. Like seriously, which bad guy hides at the police station?"

Brian looked at the screen and saw that the dot is on the police station.

"I'll try again." Brian tried typing. A few seconds later, many more dots came out, all over the city.

"Holy fuck." Yamada cursed, "What the fucking hell is going on?"

"Dots are coming out of nowhere!" Brian huffed. More dots filled up the screen, and soon, a message appeared on the screen.

"Error: could not process." Then the computer forced itself to shut down.

"Fuck!" Brian screamed and slammed the computer. Jay patted his shoulder, "Cool down, bro."

Roi and Yamada shook their heads in disappointment as they are nowhere near finding Misaki, or the guy who shot the camera, or Odagiri.

At night, Yamada came back from Han's garage, where he saw Shiraishi calling someone.

"Yeah...I'll see you tomorrow." She ended the call before turning around to see Yamada.

"Hi, dear." She walked to him and gave him a bear hug.

"How's things today?" Yamada asked.

"It's fine. I've done all the housework and took care of the children. They're sleeping now. Anyway, how's the search?"

"It was a prank." Yamada sat on the sofa, "Brian's computer got hacked by someone, and dots appeared all over the screen. What's worse is that the computer didn't respond at all after it was shut down."

"What did the dot represent?"

"The person who had a chip Brian created. It was placed in the jacket of Grover's brother, but it was a different person who took it a bit later. We heard Odagiri's distressed voice, so we decided to find out who had the chip because inside it, there was a tracking device."

"And so it failed?"

"Because Brian's computer was hacked. And we can do nothing about it. Just as we had no more clues left, I thought of something myself. Grover placed the chip in his brother's jacket secretly. How did the chip ended up with another person?"

"Perhaps it was coincidental, that the brother dropped the chip."

"No way. Grover told me it was in the jacket and it could never possibly fall out of it. That means that his brother could've passed the chip to someone else, which leads to another conclusion. He could be working for Misaki Suzuki."

"You can't just make assumptions like that." Shiraishi said, "It may looked planned, but it's not supported by any evidence."

"But we have to use logic and common sense." Yamada talked back, "Why would the chip be transferred if it was secured in his brother jacket's pocket? And how did it end up with another person if he did not know the chip's with him?"

"You're kind of true to some extent." Shiraishi nodded her head.

"I got to tell this to Kento."

Just at that moment, Kento came back with a dejected face.

"What happened to you, Onii-san?" Shiraishi ran to him, looking worried.

"I found out a guy who knows about Odagiri's whereabouts." He sighed, "His name is Ryan. I don't know how he's related to Misaki. You know what's the worst part? I'm nowhere near to finding Odagiri. My wife's in danger, yet I can't do shit fast."

"It's okay, Onii-san." Shiraishi hugged him, "She'll be found soon with your effort."

In the mysterious house, Odagiri tried standing up in her heels. Her white collar buttoned shirt was dirty due to Misaki whipping her and she rolling on the floor and against the wall, trying to free herself from the ropes.

She hopped slowly towards the door. At times, she'd stop and wobble a bit before continuing. A few minutes later, she was about to reach the door.

"Almost there." Odagiri thought. Just as she was about to reach to the door knob, Nyami opened the door and pushed her. Odagiri fell back to where she started from. She muffled and moaned in pain.

"Oh my, Nene Odagiri. Trying to run away." Nyami sneered, "Great idea, but you failed to carry it out successfully. What a loser. Anyway, I just came here to tell you that Misaki would be coming here tomorrow, so have fun with her." Nyami then skipped out of the house and locked the door. Odagiri muffled loudly and tried crying for help, but the gag prevented her from doing so. She muffled once more and stomped her heels in defeat.

In Michael's room, he thought about what happened earlier today. That his brother had placed a tracking chip in his jacket.

A few hours ago, Grover is talking to Michael about Misaki.

"You really can't remember?" Grover asked again, this time more sternly.

"No." Michael shook his head and tried dismissing the topic. He successfully does it when the doorbell sound was heard. He looked outside of the window and saw a mailman holding a small package. His phone then rang. Michael looked at it and saw that it is Misaki calling him.

"I need to answer this call. It's from my boss." Michael said.

"Then I'll get it." Grover said. He then went out of the room.

"Boss." Michael talked through the phone, "Why did you call me?"

"I'm not Boss, but I'm using her phone." It was Ryan, "Anyway, I saw one of Kento's friend approaching your brother with a chip. I don't trust me. So you should pass it to me."

A few minutes later, Michael drove to Misaki's house. He met up with Ryan before passing him the chip.

Ryan looked at the chip carefully for a while before whipping out his phone and typing some words before showing Michael.

It read, "This chip is a sound detecting one. If we were to talk, the person controlling this chip is able to hear us."

Michael nodded in silence. Ryan then passed the chip back to Michael and signaled him to wait in the living room for a while.

Ryan ran to his room to make a call to Misaki. A few minutes later, Ryan came out with a voice recording on his phone.

Ryan then started saying, ""I'm sorry, Nene Odagiri. You're the perfect girl. You're too beautiful. You have slim legs. And most of all, big boobs." He then pressed the play button. Odagiri's muffling sounds were then heard. He let it play for a while before switching off his phone.

Ryan signaled for Michael to follow him to the police station. Once they were there, Ryan placed the chip in a bush outside the station before pulling Michael away.

"Why record Odagiri's voice?" Michael asked, "And why place the chip in the police station?"

"The voice recording is for tricking Kento and his gang." Ryan explained, "I placed the chip at the bush there because Misaki told me to do so. She said the chip is able to track the location of the holder as it is made by Brian Chung, a technical genius who can hack and create technology gadgets. She also said she'll take it on from there. I'm just a drug dealer. What else can I do except for small tasks?"

Back to the present, Michael shook his head, "I can't let Grover suspect me for working with Misaki. I must find a way to untangle myself from this."

The next morning, Kento and Grover met up in Han's garage at seven.

"Up till now, Odagiri's not found?" Grover asked. Kento shook his head.

"I heard some useful things from Yamada." Kento told Grover, "He suspects your brother knew the chip was in his jacket and he passed it to someone. Ask him about it. Indirectly."

"Alright. I'll get back to you if I have any clues." Grover then ran off. Kento sat on a chair and scratched his head in frustration.

"Please let Odagiri be found soon." He prayed, "Please."

Grover opened the door to his home and was about to walk up to his room when he heard Michael talking.

"...I'm scared my brother finds out I'm working with you." Michael was saying, "His friend placed a tracking-sound chip in my jacket...Alright...okay...I'll be there." He then ended the call. Grover quickly hid in his own room as Michael walked out to the garage and into his car. A few seconds after he drove off, Grover quickly ran to the garage to drive his own car. He then called Kento.

"Kento, I think I got a lead."

 **To be continued in Episode 15**


	17. Episode 15

In Michael's room, he was awaiting the call from Misaki. He was told by Ryan the previous night that she would call him for something.

His phone then rang. He answered the call.

"Boss, why did you want to call me?"

"Michael, I heard there was a chip in your jacket yesterday. It was placed in by your brother's friend."

"To be exact, it's my brother."

"Your brother, huh? Does that mean he already knew that you're working for me?"

"I suspect, yes, Boss." Michael sighed, "I'm scared my brother finds out I'm working with you. He placed a tracking-sound chip in my jacket."

"Okay. I'll tell you what to do, and you'll follow it."

"Alright."

"I'll give you the location of where the girl is kept. Nyami will meet you there to discuss future plans about how to eliminate Kento's team. No worries, your brother won't be harmed to death."

"Okay."

"After talking to Nyami, you'll come to my place to sign the contract for Sarushima's modeling. She'll be returning to Japan soon."

"I'll be there." Michael then ended the call. He got out of the room hurriedly and got into his car. He then drove off quickly.

 **Yamada-kun And The Assassin**

 **Episode 15**

Kento got into his car as he talked to Grover through his phone.

"So, you heard your brother talking to his boss?"

"Yeah." Grover replied, "And I suspect it's Misaki. He talked about me placing the chip in his jacket. That shows that he knew it all along."

"I heard from my police friend that the guy whose voice was heard is the same person who shot the damn camera in Misaki's house. His name is Ryan."

"Ryan?"

"Does it ring a bell to you?"

"No, it doesn't."

"Alright. Do your brother show any signs of stopping?"

"No. Once I reached the place, I'll inform you again."

"Alright. Thanks, Grover."

Meanwhile, Misaki went to the mysterious house and sneered at Odagiri.

"How's your third day, little girl?" Misaki asked. Odagiri muffled.

"Well, I can't hear a shit from you." Misaki untied Odagiri's hands and pointed a gun at her.

"You try to run, you die." Misaki said, "Raise your hands high."

Odagiri raised her hands up, and Misaki took ropes to tie her hands to the celling. Misaki then unbuttoned Odagiri's shirt, allowing her pink bra to be seen.

Misaki took out her whip and whipped Odagiri continuously while Odagiri muffled in pain, moving her body from one side to another, and vice versa.

After whipping for five minutes, Misaki kept her whip and sighed.

"I don't get it how your husband and his shitty gang is able to find you fast." She uttered, "So, I decided to let that useless bastard know you're here in the afternoon. Nyami's going to be 'protecting you' from him, so expect him to either get seriously injured, or even die. After that, Nyami would bring you to another location for me to continue torturing you. Sounds good to you?"

Odagiri shook her head furiously and muffled loudly.

"Well, it sounded like you're saying 'no problem' to me, so I'll carry on." Misaki laughed. She then slapped Odagiri's breasts and then walked off as Odagiri muffled in pain. She tried to wriggle free of the ropes, but to no avail.

A few minutes later, Michael has arrived to the house. Nyami walked up to him.

"Hey, leader." Nyami patted his shoulder, "How's your life?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Here's something." She passed a mask and a rifle to him, "Wear the mask later. This is to hide your identity. Later, when I am fighting with Kento, assist me by shooting at him with it. But don't kill him. After that, place someone in your backseat and drive me to somewhere."

"Okay." Michael was about to wear the mask when Grover and Kento ran to them.

"How do they know we're here even before my aunt told them?" Nyami clenched her fists, "Micahel, run away first. I'll deal with Urara Kento."

Michael then ran off, Grover chasing after him. Kento glared at Nyami as she prepared to use her sword.

"Urara Kento." Nyami growled as she and he walked around in a circle, "I've heard a lot about you. You're the boss of a gang, you have a pretty wife, you've defeated Kameko Lee."

"Quite a feat, isn't it?" Kento asked.

"Kameko Lee's just weak. My aunt's better. She managed to defeat three of your gang members years ago."

"That was years ago, and I wasn't around that time." Kento said, "Now that I'm around, no villain has ever won me."

"Now I'm interested. Didn't my aunt cause you to go to the hospital, you weakling?"

"Who the fuck are you anyway?" Kento asked.

"Nyami. Nyami Nakamura, niece of Misaki Suzuki." She introduced herself, "You might not have seen me before, and I understand that. I'm always behind the scenes. I decide things, such as which family member of yours should me and my aunt attack, which one we should kill, and even the location on where your wife's going to be hidden in."

"You bitch!" Kento shouted, "Where's my wife?"

"No point asking me. I won't tell you." Nyami snickered, "Because I want to see Nene Odagiri suffer a horrible fate. She deserved this punishment. No one dared to offend my aunt, and yet that bitch had the guts to report her to the police? So outrageous! You'll never ever defeat my aunt. She can kill people with her sword with just one slice. She can fight really well even without a weapon. She could even trash a well-known gangster like you."

"I wonder what your aunt did to make you a brown-noser." Kento said, "You kept praising her and make her look like some god. She must've corrupted you, brainwashed you and probably gave you pills to eat to think like this. Despite her trying to stop the process of me and my gang's activities, we managed to ambush you here today. That shows she's lousy."

"You talk too much when you got hospitalized because my aunt defeated you."

"You really love brown-nosing your aunt, don't you?" Kento asked.

"Of course." Nyami then charged at Kento with her sword. Meanwhile, Michael is still running away from Grover. Michael was soon running out of breath, but Grover continued chasing like he wasn't even tired at all.

Michael stopped behind a tree and took out a pistol. He then heard Grover's voice, "Stop right there."

Michael stood up and turned back, only to see Grover advancing towards him.

"Didn't you promise me not to work for Misaki?" Grover asked angrily, "Why did you do that behind my back?"

"I'm sorry, Grover. I want to give you and myself a better life. I couldn't find a job anywhere, so the only place I can find one is with Misaki."

"You imbecile." Grover growled furiously, "How can working for Misaki be good to our lives? It's bullshit!"

"You might not understand it, Grover." Michael reloaded his pistol, "One day, you will. I promise. You're not going to stop me from working with her. It's for our good. Our future." He then shot Grover on the left shoulder thrice and on the stomach once. Grover fell onto the floor, injured and wounded from the gunshots. Michael then quickly ran away.

"Come back, you motherfucker!" Grover huffed. He then moaned in pain when he touched his left shoulder.

"Fuck. I shouldn't be here." He thought, "I should be at the house helping Kento and Odagiri." He slowly get up and tried his best to walk fast with a limping left shoulder.

Back to the front of the mysterious house, Kento kicked Nyami in the stomach. Nyami then punched him in the face.

Kento took a wooden stick from the floor and continuously poked her stomach with it.

"How do you like that, bitch?" Kento asked. Nyami let him poke for a while more before she kicked the stick away. She then jump-kicked him into the house. His body broke the door and he rolled in until he hit the wall.

He then stood up slowly and saw Odagiri, whose hands are tied to the celling and shirt is unbuttoned.

"Here's your wife." Nyami took a knife and held it near Odagiri's throat, "Come any step closer and she's dead."

"Okay, don't do anything to my wife." Kento said, "I promise I'll do anything you want."

"Oh really?" Nyami beamed as Odagiri muffled and shook her head, "You honor your word?"

Kento nodded his head.

"Alright. Stand still." Nyami took her knife and aimed it at Kento. Odagiri hopped back and nudged Nyami.

"What's your problem, bitch?" Nyami was about to stab Odagiri out of anger when Grover stopped Nyami's hand and pulled her back. Kento quickly ran to Odagiri and sliced the ropes off. As soon as that happened, Odagiri fell into his arms. He looked at Odagiri and saw whip marks on her body, stomach and legs.

"Odagiri, hang in there." Kento whispered to her, "Once Grover and I defeat this bitch, I'll bring you to the hospital to get you treated."

He placed her at one corner and went to help Grover. Grover took the knife away from Nyami and threw it aside.

"We fight without weapons." Grover said, "True fighting skills."

"Alright. Bring it on." As soon as Nyami used her finger to aim at Grover's eye, he dodged it swiftly. He then poked both of her eyes with his index fingers. She screamed in pain as she covered her eyes. He then kicked her stomach, causing her to fall back.

Kento then appeared behind her, and he roundhouse kicked her on the head. She fell onto the ground, her face flat on the ground. Grover then stomped on her head.

"It's over, stupid bitch." Grover growled. Nyami then held his leg and flipped him upside down.

"You win this time, but next time you won't." She then quickly ran away. Kento ran to Odagiri and called the ambulance.

Two hours later, Odagiri is warded into the hospital. Kento took a chair and sat beside her bed in her ward. Grover went to buy lunch.

"Odagiri, I'm sorry I came late." Kento sighed, "You wouldn't be filled with marks if I had knew where you were. It was my fault I didn't save you as fast as I could."

Suddenly, tears started flowing out of Odagiri's eyes.

"Odagiri, are you about to cry?" Kento asked.

"All along, I didn't help you. I caused you more trouble." She sobbed, "You keep getting injured because of me. Misaki's my enemy, yet you got involved in my rivalry with her. I can't even help because I can't fight. It's all my fault. I'm such a useless woman." She then cried uncontrollably.

Kento hugged her, "It's not. You did the right thing to apprehend her during your middle school days."

He then pulled her apart and kissed her forehead while holding her shoulders.

"You're not a useless woman, Odagiri. You helped me a lot."

"H...how?"

"Just by looking at your face or thinking about you, it gives me the energy to defeat Misaki and send her to jail. You're my wife. That's why you should share every of your troubles with me, so that we can solve it together. I know I said this a lot, but I really love you, Odagiri. I'm willing to do anything for you."

"You got to be mushy." Odagiri cleared her tears and smiled, "Anyway, thanks for cheering me up."

"No problem." He squeezed her cheeks. She then kissed him on the lips.

"That's your compensation for all the shit you've suffered." She replied.

"You cheeky girl." Kento smiled at her. Grover then came in with three packets of bento sets and a teddy bear.

"Odagiri, for you." He gave the teddy bear to her. She looked at him with surprise.

"Oh, I just gave it to you because you like teddy bears, and your birthday is coming."

"How did you know that?" She asked. Kento shot Grover a look.

"Oh well..." Grover hesitated for a while, "Some of your friends told me about your birthday and something that you liked because I wanted to buy a gift for you."

"I see. How kind of you." Odagirj bowed down, "Thank you for the gift and helping Kento. How should I address you?"

"Grover Longsliver." Grover introduced himself, "And I was just doing my job to help Kento."

"Grover, can I talk to you for a while?" Kento asked, "Outside the ward? Privately?"

"Sure." Grover then went out of the ward.

As Kento was about to go out, Odagiri pulled him back and whispered to him, "Be kind to the guy. Don't beat him up like how you did previously."

"Understood, my pretty wife." Kento kissed her lips. They held in that position for three seconds before he let go.

Kento walked out of the ward and closed the door.

"You had never asked any of my friends about her, didn't you?" Kento asked Grover, "You knew it all along, don't you? Odagiri only told me, her family and brother that she liked teddy bears. Plus, you went to join me in saving Odagiri because you were worried about her. The most suspicious thing is that you joined my gang because you wanted Misaki to be taken down."

Kento then went near to Grover, "Tell me, are you Nene Osamu?"

 **To be continued in Episode 16**


	18. Episode 16

Kento walked out of the ward and closed the door.

"You had never asked any of my friends about her, didn't you?" Kento asked Grover, "You knew it all along, don't you? Odagiri only told me, her family and brother that she liked teddy bears. Plus, you went to join me in saving Odagiri because you were worried about her. The most suspicious thing is that you joined my gang because you wanted Misaki to be taken down."

Kento then went near to Grover, "Tell me, are you Nene Osamu?"

Grover looked at Kento for a while before looking at Odagiri, who was eating.

"They don't call you the smart White Dragon for nothing." Grover said, "Don't tell that to Odagiri, though."

"Why? She'd be so happy to know her younger brother is alive."

"Remember when you first came out from jail, you don't want anyone to know that White Dragon is Urara Kento? You're scared Kameko Lee will find out that Kento is alive. That's the same thing here. I want to defeat Misaki l, snd she puts her guard down because she thinks only Odagiri is alive. I then can sneakily attack Misaki and then you can do the finishing blow."

"But do you know why I chose to reveal myself?" Kento asked, "Because even I hide myself, my true identity, my enemy could still find my weakness, which is to attack my sister. Aren't you scared Misaki might attack Odagiri once more? I'm so worried and fearful she'd touch my wife once again."

"You're so strong, and you can protect Odagiri." Grover patted Kento's shoulder, "As long as you keep doing that, I'll be able to devise a way to kill Misaki."

"One day, I'll be defeated. Then what are you going to do?"

"Impossible." Grover said, "Even that Nyami bitch couldn't hold a candle to your fighting skills. I'll be going off. I got to settle something important."

Grover then walked away. Kento sighed and shook his head, "I'm never sure if I could keep his secret."

 **Yamada-kun And The Assassin**

 **Episode 16**

Michael sat down on the sofa while Nyami is getting scolded by Misaki.

"How could you let that idiotic gangster and that little punk take away my victim?" Misaki screamed at her niece, "I've been working so hard to catch Odagiri because of that darned White Dragon. I almost succeed every time, but either his friends, family and gang members come to save her, or either you screw it up! This is the second time you've screwed things up! I just can't believe how dumb you can get!"

"I'm sorry, Aunt." Nyami bowed down to apologize.

"I don't want you screwing things up again. So you'll be at home until I tell you to come out." Misaki sighed, "I'll take over everything from here. Now go back to your room."

"Yes, Aunt." Nyami quietly walked up to the room while Misaki went to Michael.

"Maria Sarushima's reaching here in fifteen minutes." Misaki said, "You should get ready."

"Yes, Boss." Michael said.

Misaki walked to her room, where she sat down on her bed.

"How did Kento and Grover know that Odagiri's hidden in that house?" She thought, "Or the question I should really ask myself: why does that Grover work with Kento? Brian's a hacker, so he can join Kento and probably play with tech, but I won him in the battle of the location of the chip. But why Grover? And his voice sounds familiar. Very familiar. I can't remember who."

In the hospital, Kento fed Odagiri chicken porridge.

"Such a poor thing. You hadn't had food and water for three days." Kento placed the spoon in her mouth before taking it out gently, "If I had saved you earlier, you wouldn't have to suffer for so long."

"It's not your fault, dear." Odagiri said, "I already know you're trying your best to save me at that time. You'd find every way to protect me from Misaki."

"Of course. I want my pretty wife to be alive so that we can have a baby together." Kento patted her head."

"I probably had told you this lots of times," Odagiri smiled at him, "I really love you, Kento. You're the best husband I've ever met, better than Ushio. You've protected me ever since you met me. Without you, I'm probably dead by now, nor would I be alive as I would've possibly commit suicide when Ushio and the two kids were murdered."

"I love you too." Kento replied back with a grin, "Without you, I wouldn't have a pretty wife to talk out my troubles to, or to love. Who knows when I'll find another beautiful, smart and sweet girl like you again if I hadn't chose you?"

"You're always so sweet to me." Odagiri said.

"Can't I be sweet?"

Odagiri smirked, "I didn't say you couldn't." Both of them then laughed. Shiraishi then opened the door of the ward.

"Odagiri." Shiraishi greeted, "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Odagiri replied, "Thanks for asking. You're having lunch break now?"

"Yeah." Shiraishi nodded her head, "Onii-san, you can come back two hours later. I'll help you take care of her."

"No need. You have work after this. Besides, I'm not tired taking care of my wife."

"You look worn out, Kento." Odagiri said, "Just take a rest. You'll need it. Shiraishi can take care of me."

"Are you sure, Odagiri?" He asked, "I'm scared I can't attend to you if Shiraishi has to leave suddenly and something happens to you."

"I'll be fine." Odagiri kissed his cheeks, "Shiraishi is able to stay here because Miyabi's taking care of her children now. Besides, my husband needs to take care of his own gang."

"Fine." Kento sighed, "Shiraishi, thank you in advance for helping me to take care of Odagiri."

"No problem, Onii-san."

He then kissed Odagiri's cheeks, "I'll see you later, dear."

"See you later, dear." She smiled and waved goodbye. He waved back too and then left the ward.

Back in Han's garage, Kento and his gang met up, except Grover, who is missing.

"How's Odagiri, Boss?" Roi asked.

"She's fine. Thanks for asking."

"I remembered Grover was with you to save her." Brian uttered, "Where's he now?"

"He said he got something important to handle, so try not to disturb him." Kento replied, "Anyway, how's the search on Ryan?"

"He managed to outsmart us." Shaggy shook his head, "He hacked the chip and placed many locations on Brian's computer."

"It's hard to defeat Misaki and her band of assholes." Yamada added.

"Here's the worst part." Kento said, "Grover's brother is working for Misaki."

"You mean Michael Longsliver?" Jay asked.

"So the guy that disrupted us while we're placing the camera..." Brian asked, "...was Michael? And the bombing of Shaggy's house?"

"Most probably, since Grover told me Ryan came after the camera was installed, and it was a male-built figure. And plus, neighbors saw him running, thus they saw his figure."

"We definitely have to do something against those scums!" Yamada shouted, "Kento, can we get to some fighting?"

"We can't do that if we don't have the location of where they all are." Kento sighed, "For now, we can concentrate on Ryan. We'll wait for any potential news before acting."

In Michael's house, he was sitting on the sofa, looking at the documents of Sarushima's modeling company. Her boss died due to a plane crash caused by Misaki, from what Ryan had said.

"How am I supposed to do the job of a Manager?" He was thinking, "Or worse. How am I supposed to face Grover, when he knows I'm working with Misaki?"

His train of thoughts got disrupted when Grover stormed in the house.

"Brother, we got to talk." Michael stood up, "It's all a misunderstanding."

Grover punched Michael's face, "What is there to talk? You're working with Misaki Suzuki, my biological mother's killer! How could you still work with her when you know I hate her a lot!?"

"I didn't mean to do this, Grover!" Michael shouted, "We need money. Fast money. We ain't going to live a good life. We got to prove people wrong. Those guys think running away from their parents is a bad choice. They think people who do that will run back to their mothers and fathers. We didn't. We've made it this far. We need to sustain to make sure we stay this way and continue to prove people wrong!"

"I don't give a fucking shit about that!" Grover screamed back, "I don't care about dignity or whatever crap that is. We don't earn money from someone like Misaki. The murderer of my mother! I can't accept the fact the money you used to provide me these few days is from that killer. I'm going to make a living on my own without that bitch's money."

"Brother, listen to me..."

"You're not my brother anymore! I'm going to pack up my stuff and leave here!" Grover them went to his room and locked the door. Michael sighed as he shook his head.

He then looked at his watch. It was going to be four in the afternoon soon, and he has to meet Sarushima at the airport by five. He went to his room and took his phone. As he was walking past Grover's room, his phone rang.

Back in Han's garage, Kento and the gang members are coming up with a plan.

"You guys have seen Ryan hacking through the chip Brian made." Kento said, "Which means that we can't attack Ryan through technology. We have to find him and then kill him."

"I'm the worst at that." Brian voiced out.

"Glad you know that," Kento replied, "But you still got to fight. So, any suggestions on how to track him down?"

"Go to Misaki's house to see if we can find him there." Roi suggested, "Maybe we can install another camera there."

"Remember what happened when we went in there to build the camera?" Brian asked, "We got fucked upside down by Michael Longsliver. I don't want to have another fan drop on me."

"Alright. That suggestion is out." Kento uttered, "Any more options?"

"Maybe we can try to stalk him by finding his house and wait there, just like how we tracked Siwei down." Shaggy proposed.

"That's true." Jay said, "But we don't know where Ryan lives."

Grover then entered the garage with a luggage, "What have I missed?"

"Nothing much." Jay said, "We're just thinking if we could find Ryan's house."

"I think we got ourselves a helper." Grover grinned. Everyone looked at him.

"Who is it?" Kento asked.

"Maria Sarushima, if I didn't hear the name wrongly." Grover said, "I heard it from my brother...I mean...Michael..."

Some minutes ago, Grover is still fuming mad as he sat on his bed. He packed all his clothes and stuffed it into his luggage. He was about to close his luggage when he heard Michael talking.

"Are you Maria Sarushima...Yes, I am your manager, Michael Longsliver...Yeah, I'll meet you in the airport in thirty minutes...Okay, see you."

Back to the present, Grover told the gang members about it.

"So we can ask Sarushima-san to help us?" Roi asked.

Grover nodded.

"That's great!" Yamada exclaimed, "We finally have some help."

"Can you contact Sarushima then?" Kento asked Grover.

"I can." Yamada volunteered, "Shiraishi has her number."

"Now we know where to go on." Kento nodded his head satisfyingly.

In Shiraishi's house, Miyabi is taking care of Shiraishi's kids while Jennifer is taking care of Haruto. Shiraishi is still taking care of Odagiri in the hospital.

"Jennifer, can you do me a favor?" Miyabi asked, "Can you take care of Akira and his younger sister?"

"Sure, but where are you going?"

"I need to buy ingredients to cook dinner." Miyabi replied, "I'm sure Kento and the gang need some dinner to fill their stomachs."

"Before you go, do you still like Brian?"

"Yes, and I'm going to try to ask him out for a date." Miyabi took a deep breath, "And hopefully he agrees."

"Have you gotten over your old crush?"

Miyabi kept quiet for a while before answering, "Not so much. I still have feelings for him. Anyway, let's not talk about this. It's messing myself and my feelings."

"Alright. Go ahead and buy your things."

On the way to the market, Miyabi was thinking about Brian and Tsubaki. One one hand, she likes Brian. He's handsome. He sounds cool. He's like the ideal type of boy anyone likes.

On the other hand, she still loves Tsubaki, but not too much anymore. Since Kameko killed him, she cries over him and regrets not showing him more love. Their memories of them being together had always teared her up.

She then realized she was in the middle of the road. She was about to cross the road to the other side when a car was speeding and about to knock her down. Someone pulled her to the grass and hugged her from the back.

"Thank you." Miyabi said, pushing the pair of hands on her body away, "May I know how should I repay you?"

"Love me back, then." The voice behind said. She turned back and got an immediate shock. It was so appalling that she was about to fall back into the road when the guy grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry I'm gone for quite long." He said, "But now I'm back, and we can continue our love."

This man was none other than Kentaro Tsubaki.

 **To be continued in Episode 17**


	19. Episode 17

Michael went to the airport to look for Maria Sarushima. After managing to find her, he drove her to a café and ordered a cake for her.

"So, you went to the United States just for modeling?" Michael asked.

"I'm planning to live there too." Sarushima sipped her tea, "But apparently, my previous manager died in a plane crash. The management then told me you're the new manager, and you're in Japan, so I decided to fly back here."

"Great. So, about your first modeling job, report to my house by six in the evening tomorrow." Michael said.

"Alright." She responded.

Michael then raised his cup of coffee, "Cheers to a successful modeling career."

She smiled and raised her cup before clanking hers with his.

 **Yamada-kun And The Assassin**

 **Episode 17**

At seven in the night, in the hospital, Kento brought dinner to Odagiri, who was reading a book.

"My dear wife, I'm back." Kento said. Odagiri placed her book down and beamed at him.

"Did Shiraishi take good care of you?" He asked as he sat beside Odagiri. She nodded.

"I must thank her later." Kento opened a packet of rice and vegetables. He then took a spoon and scooped some food.

"For now, eat your food. You must be hungry." Kento smiled, "Open your mouth."

Odagiri happily opened her mouth and chewed the food on the spoon.

"Are you feeling better?" Kento asked. She nodded her head once again.

"So, how's the finding?" She asked him, "Are you guys able to find the Ryan guy?"

"We have a key person who can help us." Kento said, "And it's Sarushima."

"I thought she's in the United States?"

"Somehow, her manager is Grover's older brother. So she travelled back here. I don't know the real reason. This is all I've heard."

"By the way, I can be discharged tomorrow." Odagiri uttered.

"That's great." Kento held her shoulders, "Odagiri, I promise I'm going to protect you in whatever way I can. I'm going to let you get injured again."

"It's okay, Kento. You're already trying your best. As long as you come to save me when I'm in trouble, it's fine."

"No, it's not." Kento sighed, "It's painful for me to see you injured because I failed to save you in time. I will protect you. Mark my words. Never will I allow Misaki to even touch you again."

"You're always so sweet, Kento." Odagiri replied.

"I'm serious here, dear."

"I know you are." Odagiri then kissed his cheeks and smiled at him, "Then I'll be looking forward to you honoring your own words."

"I will." Kento said firmly.

In the park, Miyabi and Tsubaki sat on a bench. Both of them looked away from each other before Tsubaki started the conversation.

"So, how's your life without me?" He asked.

"Fine, I guess." Miyabi said.

"I see." He looked up at the sky before talking again, "Miyabi, do you still love me?"

"I got a better question: how are you alive?" Miyabi asked, "You made me wait for you for a long time, before Kento finally told me you're killed by Kameko. Do you know how sad and devastated I was? You just left me out like that! I thought after the day Kameko was dead, I would invite you out for dinner, and enjoy the rest of night."

Miyabi started tearing up. Tsubaki sighed, "I'm sorry, Miyabi. I didn't mean to die and reappear in front of you again."

 **A year ago...**

Tsubaki and Tamaki were walking back home.

"So, what should we do now?" Tamaki asked, "We need to quickly find out information."

"How about' the library?" Tsubaki suggested.

"No problem!"

"No problem?" Kameko stood a few meters away from them.

"You!" Tamaki screamed, "You're the bitch! You're Dark Phoenix, the leader of a gang called Phoenixes."

"You're smart, Shinichi." Kameko threw a shuriken blade at his forehead, "Too bad your smartness goes to waste."

Tamaki fell onto the floor, blood oozing out from his forehead, dead.

"You're next, Tsubaki." Kameko smiled. He ran away into a car and drove off at a fast speed. He looked behind to see Kameko waving. He turned back and got crushed by an oncoming car. His car over-flipped for a few times before stopping.

After being admitted into the hospital, he got brain damage and he saw Miyabi crying in the hospital ward, screaming how worried she was and was scared that he might die. A few minutes later after Kameko was killed, he was pronounced dead. Literally.

At his private funeral in the evening, which happens on the same day as Kento's admittance into the hospital , Shiraishi and the other Supernatural Studies Club members were bowing down to pay respects. Miyabi got especially devastated, and cried the whole night. He could also hear Miyabi saying, "

6 months later, in Tsubaki's grave, someone appeared. It was a shape of a girl. She placed a letter in front of his grave. She then squatted and kissed Tsubaki on the lips. Immediately, Tsubaki opened his eyes wide and got up.

"How...am I alive?" He looked around but he saw no one. Instead he saw a letter. He opened it and read it.

"Hello, I am the special witch who resurrected you. Name's Carine Takahaishi. I was at your funeral and saw that your lover missed you so much. I have seen it over the course of 6 months and realized that Miyabi Ito wanted you back. I've nothing much to say to you, so make sure you chase and get the girl. Good luck."

 **Back to the present...**

"So, I've been practicing how to confess to you again for the next 3 months. I've mustered up my courage, and finally had the balls to do so today."

"How did you know I'll be going to the market today?"

"I was passing through Kento's house and heard you talking, so I followed you."

"What a stalker."

"Anyway," Tsubaki went down on one knee and took a red rose out, "Miyabi Ito, I've never stopped loving you in my whole life. I know I've been absent in your life for a while, but please, give me a chance. I'll love you whole heartedly, and I'll make you think it is worth loving me again. Miyabi Ito, would you be my girlfriend?"

She stared at him with surprise and confusion. Surprise because she had not expected Tsubaki to still like her. Confusion because she is contemplating whether she should accept him or not.

"Can I think for a while?" She asked, "I'll get back to you tomorrow."

"Oh." He stood up, "Sure. Take your time. I'll be waiting patiently for your answer. We'll meet here tomorrow once you've made up your mind". He then walked off. Miyabi stared at him before she looked down and went in the direction of the market.

At midnight, Kento stayed up and is in the living room to study Ryan. Mr Tan had gave him police files about him without Luoping's permission.

"Hope that stupid bitch doesn't find out Mr Tan gave these to me." He thought. As he was reading, someone sat beside him.

"Onii-san." Shiraishi asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm studying my enemy." He replied, "To make sure I know him inside out so that I can attack him more efficiently. But nothing here is useful."

"Maybe Ryan's a secretive person?" She asked.

"He might be."

"I thought you guys had Sarushima to help? Why are you still reading the files?"

"In case the plan fails horribly. We need to make sure we have many possibilities as backups."

"Need me to help you, Onii-san?"

"No. Go and enjoy your sleep. You need energy to do the housework, take care of the kids and make three meals."

"Alright, good night, Onii-san." Shiraishi said.

"Good night, Shiraishi."

She then went up to her room. Kento then got a call from Grover.

"What's up, Osamu?" He answered the call.

"Kento, I just called Sarushima just now." Grover said, "Although she's working with Michael, but she hasn't seen or heard of Ryan. Do we still continue following this plan?"

"Just follow it. We can ask Sarushima to arrange a meeting with Ryan, since Ryan and Michael both work for Misaki."

"What about Nyami?" Grover asked, "What are we going to do to her?"

"We'll wait for her appearance."

The next morning, Miyabi invited Brian to her house.

"What's the thing?" Brian asked, "Why did you ask me here?"

"Brian, I want to ask you a question, and hopefully you'll not affected by it." Miyabi replied.

"Shoot it."

"If you had a girlfriend, and she left you one day, but she came back just as you were trying to forget your feelings for her, what would you do?"

"That's a long question. Let me digest that for a while." Brian then kept quiet for a while before answering, "Honestly, I have no idea. Maybe I'll just go along with the girl, I guess."

"I see."

"You had a boyfriend who came back to you after disappearing for a period of time?"

Miyabi nodded, "And I'm wondering if I should accept. I have feelings for him, yet I like someone else too. Who should I go with?"

"Try out with the guy you used to hang out with. Maybe after a reunion, you guys might love each other."

Miyabi looked at Brian dejectedly for a while, but then smiled, "Okay. I'll follow your advice."

"If there's nothing else, I'll be leaving." Brian stood up, "I need to help Kento in finding Ryan."

"I'll see you soon." Miyabi waved good-bye. Brian waved back and then walked off. Miyabi then leaned on the chair she is sitting.

She is stuck between two boys. She still has feelings for Tsubaki, but she has taken a liking to Brian. She was just confused with everything happening. If Tsubaki hadn't appeared, it would've been an easier equation.

Brian walked out of Miyabi's house wearily. He looked up at the sky.

"Why is my heart thumping fast when I see her these few days?" He thought, "I should be happy for her. She has her old boyfriend back."

He tried distracting himself with other stuff like his shop and electronics, but Miyabi is always on his mind. Whether she's safe or not. Whether she's sad or not. Whether she's happy or not. He had liked Miyabi since the phone had found her pretty and gentle.

"I wonder if Miyabi felt the same way about me." He thought.

In the park, Tsubaki is waiting for Miyabi while he sat on a bench. He waited patiently for her to come.

"Hey, Tsubaki."

He turned his head up to see Miyabi.

"Take a seat, Ito." Tsubaki moved to his left to give her space to seat.

"Tsubaki, I've given it consideration and thought about it." She took a deep breath before continuing, "I decided I would be dating you again."

"Really?" His eyes widened in excitement. He then hugged her, "Thanks for accepting me, Miyabi! I promise you wouldn't regret this decision!"

Miyabi patted his shoulder with a sad expression.

Grover was sitting in Han's garage, waiting for the rest of the gang to come.

"Osamu," Kento called out, "Have you called Sarushima today?"

"I don't think we should call now. At this timing, she should be having a photoshoot for a magazine."

"Then do you know the estimated time we can call her?" Kento asked. Grover shook his head.

"Shouldn't you reveal your identity to Odagiri already?" Kento asked, "I swear there's no guarantee you're coming out alive. Neither am I sure."

"You trying to curse us, Mr Urara?" Grover asked.

"Precaution, Osamu. Precaution."

"If Odagiri ever knew I'm her younger brother, Misaki will surely make use of her to lure me out. As you know, I was the one who led her to the damn police. She could've ran away if she managed to kill me. That time, when she was about to reach the orphanage I got into, police officers were already outside. Don't ask me why or how, but they managed to arrest her there."

"You're my brother?" A female voice so recognizable asked.

Kento and Grover turned back to see Odagiri at the entrance of the garage.

 **To be continued in Episode 18**


	20. Episode 18

Grover was sitting in Han's garage, waiting for the rest of the gang to come.

"Osamu," Kento called out, "Have you called Sarushima today?"

"I don't think we should call now. At this timing, she should be having a photoshoot for a magazine."

"Then do you know the estimated time we can call her?" Kento asked. Grover shook his head.

"Shouldn't you reveal your identity to Odagiri already?" Kento asked, "I swear there's no guarantee you're coming out alive. Neither am I sure."

"You trying to curse us, Mr Urara?" Grover asked.

"Precaution, Osamu. Precaution."

"If Odagiri ever knew I'm her younger brother, Misaki will surely make use of her to lure me out. As you know, I was the one who led her to the damn police. She could've ran away if she managed to kill me. That time, when she was about to reach the orphanage I got into, police officers were already outside. Don't ask me why or how, but they managed to arrest her there."

"You're my brother?" A female voice so recognizable asked.

Kento and Grover turned back to see Odagiri at the entrance of the garage.

"How are you still here?" Kento asked, "I thought you were still at the hospital."

"That's not important." She then turned to Grover, "You...you're Osamu?"

Grover looked at Kento, who nodded his head. They both knew they couldn't keep the secret longer.

"How are you, Oneesan?" Grover asked, tears starting to form in his eyes, "I missed you."

"Me too." Odagiri started tearing up, "Every day, I keep thinking it's my fault that I caused you to disappear. I'm so sorry, Osamu-chan."

The both of them hugged each other. Odagiri started crying while Grover just had tears in his eyes. Kento stood at a corner and smiled.

 **Yamada-kun And The Assassin**

 **Episode 18**

A few minutes later, Kento sat down on the couch of Han's living room with Odagiri and Grover.

"How did you get back here quickly?" Kento asked.

"Shiraishi sent me home before going to work." Odagiri rejoined, "You knew Grover is Osamu?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I kept it from you." Kento said, "Osamu wanted to keep it low key."

"It's okay. At least I found my brother." Odagiri then turned to Grover, "How's life without me?"

"It was fine. But thinking about you every day made me feel that it's my fault all of those unfortunate events happened."

"You were just trying to correct a wrong person to be right." Grover said, "Okaa-san and Otou-san would've been proud of you. I'm sure Otou-san would praise you if he weren't paralyzed. What about you? I heard you had a old husband before Kento."

"Yeah, he and my first two kids were killed by Kento's former and dead enemy, and luckily Kento was there to comfort me. That's why I fell in love with him."

She then laid her head on Kento's shoulder. He rubbed her head gently.

"You've been a good brother-in-law to my sister." Grover said, "And you're battling against Misaki. That's why I joined your team."

"I see." Kento nodded his head. Grover's phone then vibrated. He took his phone and saw a message from Sarushima.

"Sarushima just texted me." Grover said.

"What'd she say?" Kento asked.

"She says she's meeting Ryan together with Michael and a girl named Nyami now."

"Alright. We'll wait for her call to tell us the location."

"Then I should be going to work." Odagiri was about to stand up when Kento held her shoulder.

"Tell Yamada you're not going to work today." He told her, "Stay with Shiraishi, Jennifer and Shaggy and help them today. They can protect you for the time being. I don't want you to get kidnapped by Misaki once more. As soon as I'm done with defeating Ryan, I'll come back for you. I promise."

Odagiri looked at him for a while before smiling at him, "You got it, boss. I'll see you later." She then kissed his cheeks.

"See you later, cutie." Kento smiled back at her. She then walked out of the garage.

A few minutes later, Roi, Jay and Brian came to the garage. They and Grover gathered in Han's kitchen to eat and wait for Sarushima's message while Kento went up to the Han's room.

He looked around the room with awe. Han has always been a neat person, although he seems messy from the outside. His books are placed neatly in a section of his room. His game cards are also stacked up nicely in another section of his room. His gang photos and stuff are also kept in a box under his bed.

Kento knew the box was hidden there because Han had told him before, back when Han was trying to court Shiraishi.

He took the box out and swept the dust away. It has been kept there since Han died, which was almost a year ago. He opened it and saw some photos of him and the gang, before Kento joined. There was Robert Riser, Roi, Jay, Ma, the old fat Shaggy and of course, Han. Then in the next photo, it was a photo of the updated version of the gang. That's when Kento came into the picture. Literally and figuratively.

He then saw a diary under all those photos. He took it out and read them.

"First day of second year high school. I've decided to impress Shiraishi and make her my girlfriend, no matter what it takes. New year, new me, new methods to get that girl. Hopefully Kento does well in his exams too because he's always bragging to me about his exams, and I enjoy his bragging because it's hilarious."

Kento laughed softly before flipping to the next few pages. He realized that the date of last page he written was the day Shiraishi was kidnapped by Kameko. It was also on the same day that he and Kento got arrested by the police.

"I'm worried for Shiraishi. Is she suffering in immerse pain now? Would she be able to make it out alive even if we beat the shit out of Kameko? I blame Kento. He dragged her into this. But what's the point of blaming if it doesn't help me in saving Shiraishi? Then, just as I was feeling confident, I forgot I needed to pass money to Hannah and see to my mother's illness. Oh fuck. I am writing this before going to their house. Hopefully I'd be back here writing about how heroic I am when I am saving Shiraishi. Then Kento would definitely allow me to date her and marry her. Haha."

Kento closed the diary with watery eyes. He felt devastated over Han's death, and still think it's his fault Han got killed. Up to this day.

He kept the box back under the bed and stood up. He then sat back down and took out the box again. He took the diary out and flipped it once more.

"I remember Han once told me they fought someone's else gang beside Kameko's, and the co-leader's surname is Suzuki." He thought.

He strained his eyes, and sure enough, on one of the pages, Misaki's name appeared.

"Today we're fighting a gang with an unknown name. Which gang does that? Anyway, we trashed that low-life losers. The co-leader named Misaki Suzuki. She's only eleven, and I'm twelve. She put up a strong fight against me, Ma, Roi, Shaggy and Jay, but not Boss Robert. He efficiently took her out in just a minute. We were so awed by it. I even heard Misaki was kicked out of the gang after that defeat. Ha, what a loser she really is.

"I still remembered when Kento fought with her once in the nightclub, he managed to bring her down. He started criticizing her and insulting her, saying she's so ugly that no one wants her, called her a disgraceful and stupid child and even told her she's better off dead. Since then, I heard she's rebellious in school for honing her fighting skills against students and gangsters."

"Is that why?" Kento thought to himself, "She could've killed Odagiri at that one point when I was being tortured. But no. She went further to kidnap Odagiri once more and even asked Michael to destroy Shaggy's house. All these happened because she had rivalry with the Dragons last time. That time when I fought with a girl in a nightclub and when I insulted her because she wanted a fight with me when she saw Han. And..."

Suddenly, everything made sense to him.

"She wants me dead. She does that by bringing all the people around me down before attacking me."

Grover then barged into Han's room, "Sarushima just called me to give me the location of Ryan's whereabouts."

Michael drove Sarushima to Ryan's house. Nyami had told Michael and Ryan to meet at the latter's house to discuss about Kento and the gang.

"You're going to bring me to a friend of yours?" Sarushima asked.

"Yeah." Michael answered, "My friends are going to discuss a deal for your modeling. It's beneficial for you."

"Oh really?" She asked curiously. Michael nodded, "No worries, if you think I would hurt you, I won't."

When Michael reached Ryan's house, he and Sarushima got out of the car and went in Ryan's house.

"Wait for me in the living room." He told her. She nodded her head in response. Michael then walked to the second level and into Ryan's room.

"Michael, you're late." Ryan shook his head.

"Can't you see I have a model to bring here?" Michael asked, "She just finished her photoshoot, man. Give me a fucking break."

"Anyway, Kento's been on our tail actively." Nyami said, "Brainstorm some ideas on how to take him and his gang down."

"I don't really know." Michael uttered.

"Maybe some shooting should do the trick." Ryan suggested, "Or maybe even do what Michael did. Bomb that gangster's house!"

Suddenly, they heard the main doors open.

"I'll check it out." Ryan said. He got out of the room and saw Sarushima standing at the door.

"Hey, what are you standing there for?" He asked.

She turned around, "I'm enjoying the fresh air and the cold breeze."

"It better be that way." Ryan said.

"Or maybe not." Sarushima snapped her fingers. Jay came in and shot Ryan on the body with a gun.

"Get into the car." Jay said to Sarushima, "We'll take it over from here."

"What's that gunshot sound?" Nyami reloaded her rifle and walked out. At that moment, Yamada, Roi, Jay, Grover and Brian aimed their pistols at her.

"You fuckers." Nyami started shooting around, causing the five to hide behind sofas and tables.

"Crazy bitch." Roi stood up and shot Nyami on the shoulder.

Ryan went to the lift and pressed for the garage level. Once he reached the level, the lift door opened and he quickly ran into his car.

Just as he was about to reach the car, he heard a noise. He took out his gun and reloaded it. When he saw Kento coming out, trying to find him, he quickly shot a bullet at his leg. Kento growled and picked a wrench up. As Ryan is shooting, he reflected it with the wrench and then quickly whacked Ryan's face with it.

"You son of a bitch!" Ryan wiped blood away from his mouth, "You invited your gang here?"

"What do you think, motherfucker?" Kento took the wrench and whacked the top of Ryan's head.

Back in the living room, Roi, Grover, Yamada, Brian and Jay moved up to the second level. Roi and Jay are fighting Michael while the other three are fighting Nyami. She threw Grover and Yamada to another room.

Brian took a chair nearby him and whacked Nyami with it. She kicked him to the railing and pushed him down to the first floor. Brian landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Too bad, hacker." Nyami said, "You've tried to outrun my aunt's computing skills, but you failed. And you suck at fighting. Time to meet your end, you useless prick."

Nyami aimed her gun at an injured Brian. As she was about to shoot him, Grover charged at her and both of them broke the railings, falling to the first floor, with Grover landing on top of Nyami.

He then got up and grabbed Nyami by the collar. He then kicked her stomach. She spitted out blood and knelt down. Yamada did the finishing move by punching her face. She flew to the kitchen and hit her head on the sink.

"Man, you saved my ass." Brian said as Grover pulled him up, "Thanks a lot."

"You did a right choice by saving the fighter that time from the dropping fan."

Nyami then got up and aimed her rifle at Grover, "Die, bitch!" She then pulled the trigger and nothing happened.

"Fuck, no more bullets." She threw the rifle onto the floor, "I'll be back." She then ran out of the house.

"Well, one enemy is gone."

"Holy fuck." Brian could hear Jay shouting from the second level. Brian, Yamada and Grover rushed up to see Roi on the floor, knife stabbed at his heart.

"Where did Michael go to?" Grover asked.

"He managed to run away." Shaggy sighed.

Back in the garage, Kento brought Ryan up and threw him to the wall. Ryan fell onto the floor, defeated with no energy left. His whole head is bleeding, and the wrench is filled with blood.

"Go back to where you came from, and don't ever work for Misaki again." Kento said, "Or I'll kill you the next time I see you." He then took the lift to the second floor. Once he reached there, he ran to Ryan's room, where everyone crowded around Roi.

"Boss, bad news." Jay said, "Roi's dying."

"What the fuck happened to him?" Kento asked.

"He took the blow for me." Jay replied, "Michael use the knife and wanted to stab me, but Roi managed to interfere with the knife and Michael stabbed him instead. I tried stopping Michael, but he's fast and he ran away."

Kento went to Roi and knelt beside him, "Why? Why sacrifice yourself?"

"I...I...It's for the team." Roi said weakly, "Michael was about to kill Jay. I can't just do nothing. I know I'm useless and I only know how to make jokes. If he killed me, Jay would've been able to stop him."

Kento looked down before looking at him, "I'm sorry I had to make your life all about the Dragons. You've been a big help to me in my whole life, Roi. Never forget we're always brothers to the end."

"Brothers...to the end!" Roi huffed. Kento, Yamada, Jay, Grover and Brian then crowded around him. They then heard police sirens.

"What the hell?" Grover asked, "Who invited the police?"

 **To be continued in Episode 19**


	21. Episode 19

In Misaki's house, she, Nyami and Michael gathered.

"Ryan died?" Misaki asked.

"Most probably." Michael sighed, "I shot him thrice. He can't be alive."

"He should never be alive." Misaki said, "He gave me counterfeit stuff. He dare scam me. So I had to ask you to kill him so that he knows in his next life, he ain't going to mess with Misaki Suzuki."

"Aunt, what do we do now?" Nyami asked.

She looked at Nyami, "Oh, you want to know? I'll let you know."

Misaki then took out a gun and shot Nyami in the head, "When I travel to Hell, which is years later." Nyami fell onto the floor, dead.

"Did you just kill your own niece, Boss?" Michael asked with fear.

"From the beginning, she's useless. She can't do the slightest thing right." Misaki growled, "Even you, who is not trained by me in fighting, is better than this worthless bitch. She ruins my plan. She gathered Ryan and you. She didn't realize someone had been tailing her all along."

"Who?"

"Who else? That damned officer named Ma Luoping!" Misaki complained, "Luckily, I distracted her to another location. What's more, is that I saw the surveillance camera in Ryan's house, she got defeated by your damned brother. She can't fight."

"You installed a camera in Ryan's house?"

"He is a seller and has my branded goods. I must be sure he brings back money from selling them. He'd usually ask the client to meet him in his house and the exchange happens. I'll witness it, so I know he's not scamming me out of my goods and free money. But now, I know that he isn't a real one."

"Boss, I killed one of Kento's gang members." Michael said, "It's the guy by the name of Roi."

"Oh my!" Misaki exclaimed, "Double R death! Even you could kill someone! I should've just killed Nyami from the start. Anyway, good job. You've been a loyal warrior. How did you kill him though?"

"I injured Jay, so when I was about to stab and kill him, Roi came in and I killed him instead."

"Brothers for life, all right." Misaki smiled evilly, "I'm going to break this brotherhood up soon, and make them all die!"

 **Yamada-kun And The Assassin**

 **Episode 19**

Miybai is eating lunch with Tsubaki. They didn't talk a lot like they used to. They just stare into their food and eat.

"So, what would you like to do after this, Miyabi?" Tsubaki asked, "Watch a movie? Take a walk? Reading books?"

"I don't know." Miyabi said, "You can decide."

For the whole time since this date started, she has been thinking non-stop about Brian. She seemed to like him more than Tsubaki.

"What am I doing?" She muttered to herself, knocking her head with her hand, "I shouldn't be thinking about someone else while I'm on a date."

"What is it, Miyabi?" Tsubaki asked gently.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's about my students. I wonder how they're doing now."

"Me too. Bet they have never seen me for a long time since the last time you brought me to your classroom."

"Yeah." She nodded awkwardly. She needed time to get used to dating a man who was once thought as dead and magically reappeared in her life again just as she was about to forget him.

Back in Ryan's house, police sirens were heard.

"Who called the police?" Jay asked.

"Must be that darned Misaki or her brown-nosing niece." Kento said, "We need to evacuate here. Quickly."

"What about Roi?" Grover asked.

"Just leave me here." Roi said, "No one here touched me anyway. And the only guy who touched me was Michael. They'll find him soon and arrest him."

"I can't just leave you here, Roi." Kento said, "I need to send you off properly, and bid you farewell in a nicer way so that you can rest in peace."

"If you want to do that, leave me here. From the fingerprints on me, the police will be able to track Michael and take him down. Then you'll be able to take down Misaki."

"Thanks for sacrificing, Roi." Kento sighed, "Rest in peace."

He, Jay, Yamada, Brian and Grover then climbed out of the window and ran away from the house as Ma Luoping enters the house.

"Officers, check all the rooms." She commanded. Officers then started searching the house, including the garage. Luoping looked around the living room.

"That stupid bitch brought me somewhere else just now." She thought, "What exactly is she hiding in this house? Why is she preventing me to come to here?"

One of the police officers then came to her, "Madam, you got to see this in the garage."

Luoping and the officer went down to the garage, where they saw the dead Ryan and a bloody wrench.

"Upon closer investigation, Madam," The officer said, "It is most likely that the wrench is a weapon used to kill this person, although there are gun bullets on his head too."

"I see. Take the wrench back for fingerprints check, then we can see who's the killer."

Another police officer came down using the lift. He ran to Luoping.

"Another dead casualty, Madam." He told her.

In Kento's house, he, Grover, Yamada, Jay and Brian sat down on the floor, unsure of what to do.

"I realized we left Sarushima behind, didn't we?" Brian asked.

"She messaged me, saying that Michael took her home while he was running away." Grover said

"I thought she was in my car?" Jay asked.

"Well, I think Michael ran away with the car." Brian said.

"That's my car!" Jay grumbled, "How dare he take my car!"

"Stop complaining like a kid. Geez." Kento sighed, "Now, we got to think of a way to bring Misaki down. We dragged this quite far."

"For now, you've told us earlier that Ryan's dead." Brian said, "So, it's left with Nyami, Michael and Misaki. Michael would soon be caught, so Nyami and Misaki. How are we going to corner Misaki?"

"We need Sarushima." Grover said, "She's our only hope now. Hopefully Michael brings her along to meet Misaki. Then we can use her to find the location of that bitch and we can take her down."

"The problem is, does any of those three know that Sarushima is our friend?" Kento asked.

"I don't think so." Grover shook his head.

"We got to defeat Misaki." Kento growled, "Or at least Michael. For Roi's sake."

Sarushima is driving Michael home. On the way, he turned to her.

"I want to thank you for driving me out of that house, and then to my home." He said.

"Think nothing of it. You're my boss."

"I had no idea what happened just now." Michael scratched his head, "Everything happened in a flash. One moment I was talking to Nyami, another moment I'm fighting someone, and the next moment I killed a guy. Did you know what happened?"

"Nope. I was in the car." She lied, "I was in this car to protect myself when I heard the gunshots."

"Do you know how Kento and his gang knew we were here?" Michael catechized.

"Who's Kento?" She asked. Well, she definitely have to pose that question. She had to act she didn't know Kento so as to not arouse suspicion.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Michael asked, "Then never mind. Let's not ask the question."

Once she reached Michael's house, he got out of the car and went into the house. She then took out her phone and called Yamada.

Back in Kento's home, Odagiri is baking a cake in the kitchen. Tonight is her colleague's birthday party, and she didn't want to go empty-handed. As she was sifting the floor, Grover came in and looked at what she is doing.

"Osamu!" She sighed a sigh of relief, "You scared me. What are you doing here?"

"Looking at my older sister doing something." Grover replied, "What are you doing, actually?"

"I'm baking a cake for my friend." She answered.

"Looks interesting. Let me help you."

"You sure? You always complain when you help me. Remember that time when I had to cook an egg? I didn't know, so Otou-san told you to help me, and you scolded me after teaching me."

"That was when we're young. Now I'm not so petty. Let me help you."

For the next hour, they baked two cakes: one for Odagiri's colleague, and one for her, Grover and Kento.

"You care a lot about Kento, don't you?" Grover asked, "You baked him a cake to fill his hunger bar."

"He's my beloved husband." Odagiri smiled, "Besides, he's been doing a lot of work behind the scenes to find ways to take Misaki down. This is just a treat from me. It won't be enough for all the things he did for me."

"Aww. What a cute couple." Grover teased. Odagiri sliced off a part of the cake and ate it. She nodded her head in satisfaction.

"Great cake!" She exclaimed as Grover took some cream on the cake and placed it on her nose.

"You look funny." Grover then started laughing. Odagiri took some cream with her finger and started swiping it on Grover's face. He did the same back to her, and she did the same back to him. A few minutes later, they were having fun wiping cream on each other's face. Finally, they stopped after a while.

"It's been so long since I had fun with you, Oneesan." Grover said, "I really enjoy the time I spend with you."

"Me too." Odagiri then hugged Grover, "I'm glad you're alive. That's all that matters. I will always love you as a elder sister. Make sure you know that."

"Yeah, yeah." Grover smiled at her and patted her shoulders. At night, Kento sat on the sofa in his living room, thinking about something. He stared at the sky and sighed.

Shiraishi and Yamada met up for dinner.

"So, Roi's killed?" Shiraishi asked him. Yamada nodded, "It's just sad. Another member gone."

"This reminds me so much of Han. He's Onii-san's gang member that died a year ago. I really miss him. His stupid jokes, how he chased me for love, how he and Onii-san always get along and fight together."

"I kinda miss him too. I didn't relly talk to him a lot, but we still communicated with each other through Kento. I still remembered he had a spirit to fight Kamkeo and bring her down, but too bad he got killed before he can even do that."

"I was wondering if I should visit Han's grave tomorrow during my lunch break." Shiraishi suggested.

"Sure. Just be careful when you go there."

"I know that." Shiraishi smiled at him.

Odagiri just finished drying her hair after bathing. She was about to get a cup of water when she saw Kento on the sofa. She went to him and sat beside him.

"Dear, what are you thinking about?" She asked gently, placing her hand over his neck. He looked at her and smiled, "Nothing much."

"You're faking a smile, aren't you?" Odagiri looked at him worriedly, "What happened to you, Kento?"

Kento wiped the smile off his face and looked down, "I have failed to protect Roi. He died earlier today because he got killed by someone in Misaki's team. It's all my fault I wasted my time doing something else. It just reminds me of Han, because I spent my time studying instead of helping them."

"It's not your fault, Kento." Odagiri pulled his face up to look at hers, "I know you've always taken good care of your gang members. You always try your best to be safe from others. It's okay. I'm sure Roi won't blame you for his death. I'm sure he wants you to defeat Misaki once and for all."

"Maybe you're right." He said, "But it reminds me of Han. I've also injured Ryan badly."

"Why?"

"Ryan should go back to where he belongs. From the data I've gathered, his homeland is China, and he's supposed to be supporting his own family. However he ran away in order to live a good life."

"I've never heard of this type of guy before." Odagiri replied, "Anyway, don't feel sad. All of us here know you're trying your best to take Misaki and her team down, and we're here to help you. Even when everyone wants to back down, I'll definitely still stay by your side. Shiraishi and Yamada will, too. So, don't be sad, okay? It makes me upset to see you unhappy."

"Alright." Kento smiled and kissed Odagiri's cheeks, "Thanks for the encouraging words."

"C'mon, Kento." Odagiri held his hand, "Let's go to sleep and discuss this tomorrow."

They then stood up and went to their room and got onto the bed.

"Good night, Kento." Odagiri kissed his forehead.

"Good night, Odagiri." He then covered their bodies with a big blanket as she slept on his shoulder.

In Michael's house, he tossed and turned on the bed continuously. He couldn't sleep at all because he was feeling regretful about what he had done earlier today.

He got up from his bed and looked at the wall in front of him, and thought about the things he did.

 **A few hours ago...**

 _Michael was fighting with Roi and Shaggy. Shaggy came at him with a gun while Roi hit him with a chair._

 _Michael got up and kicked Roi away. He then wrestled Jay to the floor, trying to reach for the gun. Jay tried shooting, but all the bullets missed as Michael dodged them by moving left and right._

 _After five minutes, Michael manages to steal the gun by using one leg to step Jay's hand, another to step his face. Jay had no choice but to let it go._

 _Michael picked the gun up. He only intended to injure the two of them. He didn't like to see deaths. When he has forced to bomb Shaggy's house, he made sure he let at least one of the people in the house see the dynamites. He purposely stayed outside for a while to let Miyabi see him before running away._

 _As he was about to shoot Jay on the stomach, Roi jumped in and held Michael's left hand, where he held the gun._

 _"Don't you dare kill my brother, you motherfucker!" Roi screamed, "Today will be the end of your life, you weakling!"_

 _"I don't think so." Michael was enraged by what Roi called him that Michael pushed Roi using his right hand and then aiming for Roi's stomach so that he can shoot._

 _However, as Michael was about to pull the trigger, Roi's hand pushed the gun up a little as he was falling. As a result, Michael shot a bullet at his chest, nearby the heart. Roi fell onto the floor, gasping for air._

 _"Oh fuck." Michael cursed. He then quickly jumped out of the window. Jay tried to stop him, but he was too quick._

 _Michael advanced to the garage just a few seconds after Kento left. He saw Ryan trying to get up._

 _Michael reloaded his gun and aimed it at Ryan's head. He then shot thrice. He then went out of the garage and out of the house. There, he saw Sarushima in a car, holding the driver wheel._

 _He got into the passenger seat and tapped Sarushima's shoulder._

 _"Ah! You gave me a fright, Boss." She said._

 _"I don't care. Drive me out of here quick! I can't be seen!"_

 **Back to the present...**

Michael had certainly felt horrible about killing people. He was usually the kind, conservative one who loved peace and amicability when he was young. Now he had just murdered two people because of Misaki.

"She's giving me lots of money for the next job." He thought, "And I need money."

It's true. He had been using the money Misaki gave him for luxurious food, drinks and even a new car. He also gets to show off to his friends about how much money he has.

Since young, he was bullied by schoolmates because he was the poorest among them. Now he can finally flaunt how rich he is. Now he can mock others. It's a good feeling to him. It's also great that he can finally support his brother financially with the money.

Oh, how he loved money so much.

"That would be my last job. I'd better quit after this. I cannot afford to kill more people."

 **To be continued in Episode 20**


	22. Episode 20

In Han's garage, six in the next morning, Kento, Grover, Brian and Jay gathered. Shaggy is not present as he brought Jennifer and Haruto out for a whole day.

"Couldn't we just call Shaggy back for once?" Jay asked, "We've already lost Roi, and we're short of members. Look at our pathetic number. Four. You think it's enough to defeat Misaki and Michael?"

"And both names start with M." Grover complained, "It stands for motherfuckers."

"I already promised Shaggy to give him the family life." Kento sighed, "He has a baby to take care of. We don't. We have to be understanding."

"But we just have to take a look around us." Jay said, "Misaki is unlike anyone we've seen before. She's our enemy before, Boss. She will definitely harm Shaggy's family. So we got to tell him to help us so that we can bring this bitch back to the damn prison."

"I'm sure Shaggy knows how to protect himself and his family." Kento uttered, "Grover, does Sarushima have any events going on?"

"She say she doesn't know for now." Grover replied, "But I remembered she told me she have a special event at one of the nights. Something like an invitation."

"That's when we'll make our next move." Kento concluded, "Gang meeting dismissed." Kento then walked out of the garage.

"Kento's going to regret not bringing Shaggy back." Jay stormed off next. Brian and Grover then looked at each other.

"So, you saved me yesterday." Brian said.

"It's because you saved me from a fan and got injured."

"Man, you sure are a cool guy. Repaying people back with kindness."

"You a cool guy too. I was wrong about you being an asshole from the start" Grover said.

Brian moved his right hand out from his pocket and faced it towards Grover, fingers pointing at him, sideways, "Now can we be friends for real? Stop all the fighting."

"Of course." Grover held and shook his hand. The two nodded their heads in agreement.

 **Yamada-kun And The Assassin**

 **Episode 20**

Kento went back to his home, just in time to see Odagiri waking up.

"Good morning, dear." He kissed her forehead. She smiled at him and replied the same thing back.

Odagiri dressed herself up for work a few minutes later as Kento waited outside for her to be done.

She walked up happily and hugged Kento.

"You're sending me to work." Odagiri said, "Aren't you going to feel worried?"

"I am. But there's Yamada. Plus, you are needed back in your workplace. I can't hold you back because I need you. Your company needs you too."

"I promise I'll be safe." Odagiri kissed his left cheek.

"It's great hearing assurance from my wife."

Just then, Kento saw police cars driving towards his house. Once the cars had reached, Ma Luoping comes out from one of the cars.

"Urara Kento." She growled, "I thought I'd made it clear to you that you will get definitely get caught by me if you did unlawful stuff. Apparently, you don't understand my language."

"What are you talking about?"

"You should know." Luoping then turned to her officers, "Handcuff him and take him to the station."

"W...what did my husband do?" Odagiri asked Luoping, "Why is he getting arrested?"

"You must be his wife, Nene Odagiri." Luoping said, "I wonder what you did to turn him into such a ferocious, scary, killer monster. You look like an innocent woman."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Odagiri asked with confusion.

"Don't you know? That man killed a guy named Ryan with a wrench. I thought a husband should not hide secrets from his wife."

"What the fucking hell? I didn't even kill that motherfucker!" Kento screamed as he got handcuffed, "That guy was clearly breathing after I injured him with the damn wrench! And obviously he shot me first! I had to self-defense!"

"Say that to the judge, mister." Luoping sneered, "Officers, bring him away."

"Yes, ma'am!" The police officers had a hard time trying to push Kento.

"Will you be okay, Kento?" Odagiri asked worriedly.

"I did nothing wrong." Kento said, "I should be released in a day or two. So, don't worry so much."

With that, the police officers pushed him into the police car. Luoping went into the driver's seat and drove one of the cars off. The others followed.

Odagiri looked at the cars with confusion and anxiety. She hoped that nothing happens to Kento. Yet she knew something is definitely going to happen, but she do not know. She felt worried.

She was also confused. She knew no matter how bad Kento hated the person, he would not kill him or her. With the exception of Kameko Lee, of course. But that was because she killed too many people, and Kento needed to stop her, and he had no other option.

Odagiri started thinking of ways to get her husband back.

Michael is waiting outside an exhibition hall. Sarushima is inside as she needed to attend a event held in this assembly hall.

"Seriously, is she this famous everywhere?" He thought. Why is she so famous that she's wanted by everyone? Michael don't even know who she is until Misaki told him.

He then got a phone call from Misaki. He sighed and answered it.

"Is there anything, Boss?" He asked.

"I want you to meet me in my house. Lunchtime."

"For what?" Michael tried asking, but she already ended the call.

In a shopping mall, Jennifer and Haruto are waiting for Shaggy to come out of the clothing store.

Shaggy looked through the clothes and tried different outfits. It has been a while since he had bought clothes for himself. During the battle against Kameko Lee, he had no time in doing his own stuff. Now that he finally has the time to do so, he feels cheerful.

After fifteen minutes, Shaggy came out with three bags of clothes.

"I see you bought a lot of clothes." Jennifer said.

"You bet. All my old clothes does not fit me anymore, so I decided to buy new ones."

"Where shall we go for lunch?" She asked, hugging his arm.

"Anywhere, Jen."

In the McDonalds outlet of the mall, Jennifer bought a loaf of bread for her and her son while Shaggy eat fries and a chicken burger.

"Don't you feel sick eating the same thing every day?" Shaggy asked his wife. She shook her head, "It's healthy for me and the baby. Duh."

"Try a little fries." Shaggy fed her two fries.

"Haruto looks chubby, just like you a few years ago." Jennifer smiled at Haruto, "Still remember why I hated you?"

"Because I was fat."

"Good ol' memories." Jennifer said, "Speaking of which, when are you joining Kento's gang again?"

"Until Haruto goes to school."

"That's like a few months later! He might need help, Shaggy. Now that Roi's dead, he definitely needs you."

"I'd love to, but Kento forbids me to." He replied, "He wants me to properly raise my kid until he goes to school. He wants me to be with you."

"I got to talk some sense into Kento." Jennifer said, "He can't just try to defeat the bad guy with Grover, Brian, Jay and Yamada."

Meanwhile, Shiraishi went to Han's grave, donning a white skater dress. She placed roses in front of his grave.

"Han, it's been a year." Shiraishi muttered, "Time flies so fast. Still, I've never failed to remember you. I'm wearing the white dress you loved to see me wear. Remember when you first saw me wearing it, you were...turned on."

She laughed softly for a while.

"I heard it from Onii-san. He also told me that you said to him I was pretty in this dress." She continued, "If you didn't go to jail, I might allow you to date me. Then you might be my husband. Isn't that your wish? Too bad you're no longer around."

She then started crying, "I missed you, Han. Why did you have to die? You were that best friend who always buy me food and tells bad, lame, ridiculous jokes. You were the next person there to save me when Onii-san isn't around. You comforted me when I'm feeling stressed. I loved those memories. I...I miss you, Arukan Han. I really do."

She knelt down in front of his grave and cried uncontrollably while looking at it.

Michael sat down on Misaki's couch in the living room as she sat down beside him.

"Michael, have you sent Sarushima back to her home?" She asked.

"Yes, Boss. I've cancelled her appointments for the rest of the day and told them to postpone it to either tomorrow or other days."

"Good, now listen to what I have to say." Misaki sighed, "You remember yesterday morning? Kento and his gang seemed to know where you, Ryan and my useless niece were. You guys were careful not to let anyone know, right?"

"Yeah. The three of us didn't reveal anything to anyone."

"So there's only one possibility in this situation." Misaki concluded, "Maria Sarushima."

"What does the model got to do with this case?"

"I searched her up. She used to belong to a group called the Seven Witches, which included Urara Shiraishi and Nene Odagiri."

"The two working for Kento?"

"Not really. One is his younger sister, the other is his wife. And on top of all of that, Ryu Yamada's related to her as a friend. So that means that Sarushima might had told Yamada where you guys area at, thus Kento and gang are able to ambush you."

"Oh yeah, why didn't I think of that?" Michael asked, "That time when I got into her car, or I think it is, I asked her about the ambush. She looked worried."

"That means she's working for Yamada and Kento!" Misaki slammed the table, "When is her next event?"

Michael scrolled through his phone, "Tonight. She have an invitation to some party in a disco club."

"Then you go there and book a room for you and her."

"Don't tell me you want me to do the thing?"

"What thing?"

"That thing. The thing couples do on bed."

"Of course not! What childish thinking! I want you to go there and kill her! I'll give you a knife. You wait for the right time to do it, then you bury her somewhere far no one would find."

"That's crazy! I have to kill another person?" Michael asked, "I killed two people already! I don't want to kill anyone anymore! I'm the guy who always promote peace to my brother. Now I'm a murderer! I can't be a good role model to Grover by being like this!"

"It's your last murdering job, Michael." Miskai said, "I promise once you kill this bitch, I won't ask you to murder anyone anymore. I'm going to give you a big sum of money for it."

"So this is what the high-paying job is?" Michael sighed. Misaki nodded her head, "Just get this job done and over with."

"Fine." Michael said.

Grover is in Kento's house, calling Sarushima to ask about the progress of bringing Michael down.

"Michael cancelled all my appointments today, except one." Sarushima was talking, "It's happening tonight at some disco club. I'm invited by my friend's father to attend the success party of his company."

"I see." Grover said, "Anyway, why did Michael cancel almost everything off your schedule?"

"Beats me."

"He must be planning something bad. I'll be going there. Do you know which disco club you'll be going to?"

Odagiri is finding Grover to ask him if he could help her get Kento out of jail. She then heard him talking.

"...so I'll go there and check up on him." Grover was talking, "Remember, Sarushima. Stay safe."

He then ended the call as Odagiri approached him.

"Osamu, do you know a way to get Kento out of jail?" She asked.

"Kento's in jail?" Grover asked surprisingly, "For what?"

"They said he killed a guy named Ryan."

"Ryan?" Grover asked, "I have no idea as I was busy fighting someone else. To be honest, no one was around him, so no one can vouch for him."

"What am I going to do?" Odagiri became worried, holding her head with her hands, "I don't want Kento to suffer. I know he didn't kill Ryan."

"It's okay." Grover hugged his sister, "I'm sure Kento would be released. The evidence would definitely show that he's not guilty."

Grover then pulled Odagiri away, but still held her shoulders, "Out of a sudden, I feel like visiting Otou-san. Want to follow me?" Odagiri nodded her head.

In Mr Nene's hospital ward, Odagiri and Grover sat beside their father, who is bedridden and mute.

"Otou-san." Odagiri held Mr Nene's hand, "Me and Osamu are here to visit you. Have you been feeling well?"

He just smiled, but he turned his eyeballs towards Grover

"Otou-san." Osamu sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't help you out that time. Although I've seen you many times in the ward, I didn't tell you I am Osamu, and I never had the courage to do so. I've caused you to be in this state. Just because you want to protect me. I should've stayed and helped you. I was so selfish."

Tears formed out of his eyes. He then cried on his father's body as Odagiri patted his shoulder.

A few minutes later, Grover and Odagiri walked out of the ward.

"Osamu, may I ask you a question?" Odagiri asked.

"Go ahead."

"I heard you calling Sarushima-san earlier on." She looked at him, "And you were going to meet her at some club? Would you mind telling me where that is?"

"Oneesan, I'm there just to enjoy dinner with her." He assured her, "Don't break up my date with her."

"You like her?"

"Of course!" He was obviously lying, but Odagiri can't tell, "I plan to bring her out to the club to enjoy and try to woo her."

"What about you saying you'll check up on someone?"

"Oh, I'm going to be checking out for her father. In case he comes around and disturbs us. He goes there after work."

"Oh, I see." Odagiri said, "Alright, I won't disturb you and your romantic night. I'll see you after your date. Remember to tell me how it went later."

"Alright, Oneesan. You should return to work."

"No, I'm going to find a way to release Kento." Odagiri then walked off. Grover sighed. He had to fabricate stories to his sister. He didn't want her to worry over Misaki or Michael now.

At night, Michael brought Sarushima to a disco club. They booked a special club room which contains a karaoke machine, a table and long sofas.

Grover came in the same club with a suit and tie. He needed to be formal for this type of event. He sighed and looked at himself. It's as if he became a soft-hearted and kind person, which is unlike the rough and vulgar personality he has.

He thought about Sarushima while ordering a drink, "Would she be safe with Michael?"

Meanwhile, Odagiri is at home, texting to Sarushima. She had just found out Grover had been lying to her about the date.

"Then what's he doing at the disco club?" Odagiri messaged.

"Michael, his adoptive brother, is working for Misaki." Sarushima replied back, "And he's there to see if Michael is going to do something tonight. He cancelled all my appointments except for this one."

Odagiri placed her phone down and thought, "Would Osamu be safe? What happens if he gets injured because of Michael? Or maybe even other stuff? Since there's no Kento, I'll take charge."

As Sarushima is texting Odagiri, Michael took out a knife.

"I can't believe I have to do this." Michael thought. Sarushima then looked up and saw him.

"Why are you holding a knife?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, Sarushima-san." Michael sighed, "I had no other choice. I need to complete this mission. To get my money. To give me and my brother a better life."

"You don't have to do this." Sarushima stood up.

"You were the one who called Grover to come and bring Kento to Ryan's home, didn't you?" Michael growled, "I almost had a near-dying experience thanks to you!"

"But you're working for Misaki! She's an evil woman! Don't listen to her!"

"Shut up, you rich bitch! You don't understand me. I come from an average family, not too rich, not too poor, but people picked on me because I was the poorest among them all. Money makes the world go round. Money can show that I can take over anyone. Most importantly, I can use that to take care of my brother! Make him enjoy luxurious life!"

"You can work other jobs, Michael Longsliver!" She screamed, "Wake your mind up! Quit working for Misaki this instant!"

"How can I, when I did so many crimes?" He asked, "Kento's gang knew I bombed one of their houses, and injured them. Now I killed Ryan, and Kento became the scapegoat. If I give up, it's the same as giving my life up. And I'll never do it! Maybe you'll not see me working with Misaki again. In your next life."

He then ran after Sarushima in the room. She threw a pen and a book from the table at him. She then took a remote controller for the television and whacked him continuously on the head.

She then hid in one corner and quickly texted Grover. He was drinking fruit punch when he received the message.

"Come quickly to Room 004!" It read, "Michael's attacking me!"

Grover immediately stood up and ran to find the room. Back in Room 004, Sarushima got discovered by Michael and got stabbed on the right hand. She limped towards the wall on the other side and leaned against it as Michael slowly walks towards her.

"This will be your end, Maria Sarushima." Michael snorted.

 **To be continued in Episode 21**


	23. Episode 21

In Room 004 of the disco club, Sarushima got discovered by Michael and got stabbed on the right hand. She limped towards the wall on the other side and leaned against it as Michael slowly walks towards her.

"This will be your end, Maria Sarushima." Michael snorted.

He then tried stabbing Sarushima, but she dodged down and the blade went into the wall instead.

She quickly ran to the other side as he pulled the knife out. Grover then came in the room.

"Michael, it's time to stop this!" He screamed.

"Grover, don't get in my way." Michael growled, "I need to kill her to get money."

"Enough with the money shit! I live fine without much of it!"

"I don't fucking care. Money is important. I need to stop getting bullied. I need to show people with money, I can overpower them. And Misaki just gives me that."

Michael then charged towards Sarushima with the knife. Grover stopped him by holding his right hand, which is holding the knife.

"Stop it, Michael! Smell the fucking coffee!" Grover screamed at him.

In Shaggy's car, Odagiri looked at her phone worriedly, checking the time.

"Shaggy, can you please drive faster?" She begged.

"I'm already trying my best." Shaggy replied, "I can't drive over the speed limit anymore like I used to. There's Ma Luoping to worry about."

Odagiri prayed that she would reach the disco club in time to stop Grover.

 **Yamada-kun And The Assassin**

 **Episode 21**

Michael is trying to overpower Grover by trying to move forward. Grover used all his strength to hold back. He tried snatching the knife, but Michael gripped it tightly that he couldn't remove it.

"Let go of me, Grover!" Michael shouted at him, "Don't disrupt me on my mission!"

"Stop getting brainwashed by Misaki! She'll eventually ask you to murder Kento and his gang, including me! Stop all these killings! You've killed Roi already! It's enough!"

"No one tells me what to do." Michael snarled, "Once I get this money, I can show the whole world how powerful I am with money. Then I'll kill that damned Misaki for making me go against my morals!"

"Michael! You've turned into a completely different person!" Grover said, "Just because of money, you decided that it'd be good to kill people?"

"Yes." By this time, Michael was raging with anger, "Money can do anything! So get lost and let me get that money!"

"No!"

"I said get lost!" Michael managed to overpower Grover and stabbed him at the heart. Sarushima gasped in horror as Grover stared at him for a while before falling onto the floor.

Michael stared at him, horrified, "What did I do?" He asked himself. He then looked at his bloody hands. He immediately dropped the knife and was about to touch his brother with shaking hands. He then heard Odagiri screaming, "Grover!"

He quickly bolted out of the room and ran pass Odagiri and Shaggy.

"It's from that room!" Shaggy pointed to Room 004. The two rushed in and saw Sarushima kneeling beside Grover.

Odagiri rushed to her brother, "Osamu, hang in there. We'll bring you to the hospital as fast as we can."

"I...don't think...I can make it." Grover huffed.

"Don't curse yourself!" Odagiri screamed, tears falling down from her eyes, "You'll make it."

"Promise...me one...thing, Oneesan." Grover talked, "You'll take good care of yourself and Kento. He needs your support in defeating Misaki. Will you promise me that?"

"Yes." Odagiri sobbed. Grover then gave a smile, "Good. Then I can rest in peace. Remember this. I will always love you, my dearest sister." He slowly closed his eyes and never opened it again.

"Osamu!" Odagiri broke down and started crying uncontrollably. Shaggy called the police while Sarushima patted her shoulder.

Michael ran to his house and shut the door close. He then locked it.

"What have I done?" Michael asked himself. He killed his own brother just to have money to support himself and Grover.

"I was so desperate for money, that I've actually killed my own brother." He looked at his hands once more with fear.

"This pair of hands killed Grover." Michael breathed in and out rapidly. He then started going berserk. He pushed vases off the holder and smashed the television with a hammer. He then go to his room and pushed his stack of books onto the floor. He also stabbed his own bed and tore his own door out and threw it to the first floor.

He then sat down on the floor and started crying. He had certainly regret killing his adopted brother just for money.

The next morning, the matter was reported to the police. Sarushima told them that Michael was the killer. Now she and Odagiri are in the station, talking to a police officer.

"How long will it take for you guys to catch him?" Sarushima asked the police officer.

"No idea, Madam. We'll call you when we have news."

"Alright." Sarushima then turned to the downcast Odagiri, who didn't speak anything at all. Instead, she just looks down.

"C'mon, Odgairi, let's go." Sarushima tried pulling her up, but she sat still, not moving an inch.

"I'm waiting for Kento to be released." Odagiri murmured.

"Kento's going to be fine."

Michael then walked in, "Hi, police officer."

Sarushima and Odagiri glared up at him.

"I am Michael Longsliver, the guy who killed Grover Longsliver, my younger brother." He continued, "I have also bombed a house before. I've murdered Roi. And I killed Ryan. Urara Kento's the scapegoat. I'm the real murderer. Release him and arrest me instead."

"Are you telling me the truth, Mister Michael Longsliver?" The officer asked.

"Yes."

"May I ask why did you reveal what you had done, although it's illegal? You could've ran away and skip town."

"Sir, I can skip town. I can run to another country and survive. But I can't live without my brother. He's everything to me. If he dies, then I don't see the point living too. I fee regretful of all the things I've done to Grover and his newfound friends."

"Okay." The police officer signaled two other officers beside him to handcuff Michael. As they were about to push Michael away, Odagiri told them to wait. She wanted to talk to him.

She went up to him, "Are you happy now? You've killed your own adoptive brother because of money."

She then screamed at his face, tears flowing out of her eyes rapidly, "You've killed my biological brother because of money! How can you do this to him? He treated you well, and he told you not to work for Misaki. You didn't listen. It's all your fault he died today! If you hadn't followed Misaki, none of this would've happened! He and I would be happily living as siblings! But you have to ruin it! Because of your greed!"

"I'm sorry for the loss of your brother." Michael muttered, "I didn't mean for it to happen."

Odagiri held him by the collar, "Give me back Osamu. Give him back to me, you imbecile beast!" She then started shaking him back and forth vigorously and angrily.

"Give me back my brother!" She started sobbing as the police officers pulled her away from Michael.

A few minutes later, Odagiri is waiting outside the prison. Kento then came out and saw Odagiri. He smiled.

She ran to him and hugged him while crying in his arms, "Osamu's dead."

"I heard about it." Kento patted her head, "I'm sorry for the loss. If I had not been arrested, I would've been able to save him."

She then stopped hugging him and cleared her tears, "It's not your fault, Kento. You were the scapegoat of the murder."

"Did you miss me, my dear?" Kento asked warmly. She nodded and looked at him with watery eyes.

"Alright, don't cry anymore." Kento hugged her.

In a park, Tsubaki and Miyabi are taking a walk.

"Tsubaki, I invited you out today because I want to tell you something." Miyabi said.

"Oh, what is it?"

"Tsubaki, I appreciate that you love me as a boyfriend. I really do. But can I request for a break up?"

"B...but...but why? I thought we're fine."

"Tsubaki, I'm so sorry I'm going to have to hurt you emotionally." Miyabi looked down, "I don't have the romantic feelings for you anymore. I still do want to treat you as a friend. A great friend who listens to my woes and troubles. But we can't continue this way any longer. We'll only hurt each other if we do so."

"We have to take our time, Miyabi." Tsubaki explained, "We might not succeed now, but it will later."

"Too late for all that, Tsubaki." Miyabi said, "I've fallen for someone else, and that's why I can't keep it up with you any longer. I know I've hurt you and your feelings, Tsubaki. You can scold me, insult me, blame me, but we can't be together, and that's that."

Tsubaki refused to look at Miyabi for a while. He then turned towards her, "Looks like you're bent on this, aren't you?"

Miyabi nodded her head in response.

"Guess I have no choice." Tsubaki said as if he was accepting his horrible fate, "Go to the one you love. I'll be happy as long as you are happy."

"Really? Thank you for understanding, Tsubaki!"

"On one condition: I want to kiss you for one last time."

Miyabi looked at him, "Fine."

Tsubaki went near to her. Their lips met and stayed there for five seconds before he let go.

"Take care, Miyabi Ito." He then walked away. She looked at him with guilt.

In Han's garage, Han, Kento, Shiraishi, Yamada and Brian gathered while they waited for Shaggy before they start the meeting.

"Grover's dead?" Yamada asked.

"Yeah." Kento sighed, "And Grover is Odagiri's biological brother."

"Odagiri must be feeling sad now." Shiraishi said.

"Another member done." Jay slammed the table, "Damn right we're all going to hell soon."

"It's too sad he's gone too." Brian said, "First Roi, now him."

"People are always getting killed." Kento stated, "And I can't let that keep happening."

Shaggy then entered the garage. Jay stood up and ran to him.

"Where are you, punk?" Jay screamed at him, "The whole time when two members were dead, you were gone! Why did you disappear and not come?"

"I asked him not to." Kento said. Jay looked at him, "Boss, we're in a dire situation now. If Shaggy don't join us, we're going to get fucked up the ass by Misaki. We've all seen her. She's stronger, smarter, swifter. She's back for revenge. We need more people to help us, right?"

"You're right, Jay." Kento replied, "You got a point. However, Shaggy has his family."

"His family this, his family there, his family everywhere!" Jay shouted, "We got to stop talking about his family when we're losing members one by one! Boss, do we need to lose another member to make you bring Shaggy back?"

"Jay, we must understand. He had a family. If you had the same thing, I would've let you off. No guy's a good father if he doesn't take care of his child."

"Boss! I don't get you." Jay then stormed off. Shaggy turned to Kento.

"I really want to come back, Boss. Why are you not allowing it?"

"Shaggy, you have a baby you need to take care of. Be a good father, a good husband, and a good brother. If you treat me as your good brother, listen to me and be with your family instead."

Shaggy nodded his head reluctantly.

In Misaki's home, she sat in her room, clenching her fists.

"First, a motherfucking idiot who scammed me. Then, a stupid, useless niece who can't fight properly, and now, a 'loyal' guy who turned himself in because he felt guilty. My revenge plan was working fine until that damned Kento came in. Well, at least, Michael killed Odagiri's brother. That was unexpected. That cancels a task from my bucket list."

She then took her sword and sliced the table into half, "Watch out, Urara Kento. You'll get your revenge for insulting me years ago. And Nene Odagiri, I'll kill you one day for bringing me to jail."

 **To be continued in Episode 22**


	24. Episode 22

At night, Miyabi invited Brian out for a walk. They strolled through the park.

"So, Miyabi, what's the point of asking me out again?" Brian asked.

"I want to tell you something." Miyabi said.

"Tell me something?" Brian gave an interested look, "Let me hear it."

Miyabi breathed in and out, "You know that time, when I told you I was dating my old boyfriend. Well, I broke up with him."

"Why? I thought you and him are going well."

"I realized I don't love him as much anymore like I used to." She sighed, "And, I'm stuck on thinking about someone else instead. I like another guy instead, but I'm scared he'll reject me."

"It's not me, I see." Brian thought dejectedly, but then looked at her.

"Be brave and go and confess your love for him." He told her, "Don't wait until the last minute because you are scared to confess. Leave no room for regrets."

"Really? I should just try?"

"Yeah, you should." Brian replied, "You'll never know until you try."

"Okay, I'm going to do it. Should I message him or should I tell him in person?"

"In person. It's a great way to make sure that guy knows and you can even see his reaction. Now, if you excuse me, it's kinda late, so I have to get back to my house."

As he was walking, Miyabi shouted, "I like you, Brian Chung!"

He turned back and looked at Miyabi as she stepped close to him.

"Are you serious?" Brian asked.

"You told me to try. You're the person I like, so I tried it on you."

"Wait...you like me?"

"Y...yes." Miyabi said, "If you're going to reject me, then I'll take it in and..."

Brian then pulled her close and their lips pressed against each other. They stayed there for about half a minute before Brian ran out of breath.

"I like you too, Miyabi Ito." He whispered in her ear. She smiled delightfully and hugged him.

 **Yamada-kun And The Assassin**

 **Episode 22**

Odagiri sat in the living room, looking down on the floor. She is reminiscing about the times she had with Osamu.

 _"That's not important." She then turned to Grover, "You...you're Osamu?"_

 _Grover looked at Kento, who nodded his head. They both knew they couldn't keep the secret longer._

 _"How are you, Oneesan?" Grover asked, tears starting to form in his eyes, "I missed you."_

 _"Me too." Odagiri started tearing up, "Every day, I keep thinking it's my fault that I caused you to disappear. I'm so sorry, Osamu-chan."_

 _The both of them hugged each other. Odagiri started crying while Grover just had tears in his eyes._

 _"Osamu!" She sighed a sigh of relief, "You scared me. What are you doing here?"_

 _Odagiri is baking a cake in the kitchen. As she was sifting the floor, Grover came in and looked at what she is doing._

 _"Looking at my older sister doing something." Grover replied, "What are you doing, actually?"_

 _"I'm baking a cake for my friend." She answered._

 _"Looks interesting. Let me help you."_

 _"You sure? You always complain when you help me. Remember that time when I had to cook an egg? I didn't know, so Otou-san told you to help me, and you scolded me after teaching me."_

 _"That was when we're young. Now I'm not so petty. Let me help you."_

 _Odagiri rushed to her brother, "Osamu, hang in there. We'll bring you to the hospital as fast as we can."_

 _"I...don't think...I can make it." Grover huffed._

 _"Don't curse yourself!" Odagiri screamed, tears falling down from her eyes, "You'll make it."_

 _"Promise...me one...thing, Oneesan." Grover talked, "You'll take good care of yourself and Kento. He needs your support in defeating Misaki. Will you promise me that?"_

 _"Yes." Odagiri sobbed. Grover then gave a smile, "Good. Then I can rest in peace. Remember this. I will always love you, my dearest sister." He slowly closed his eyes and never opened it again._

 _"Osamu!" Odagiri broke down and started crying uncontrollably._

Odagiri started tearing up upon remembering Osamu and how he had got killed.

"If I had knew sooner..." She cried softly. Shiraishi saw her and sat beside him.

"Still thinking about Osamu?" She asked. Odagiri looked at her, "It's my fault I didn't come to his aid in time. He could've survived if I was there earlier."

"It's not your fault, Nene-chan." Shiraishi hugged and comforted a devastated, wailing, depressed Odagiri. Kento watched from the second level, looking downcast at the two.

Back in his study room, which was his room before he got married, he was canceling names of people that were either dead or jailed. Shiraishi knocked on his door.

"Onii-san." Shiraishi said, "Can I go in?"

"Sure."

She stepped inside the room and sat beside Kento.

"What are you doing, Onii-san?" She asked curiously.

"I'm keeping track of who died and who went to prison."

"Onii-san, I have a happy announcement to tell you."

"Oh really? What is it?"

"I finally got my job back!" She hugged him happily, "Because of Nyami's death, the police went to her house and found the stash of money. My previous boss went to jail due to sexual assault, so I have a new boss who checked my records. As a result, he hired me back to the investment bank company."

"Good for you, Shiraishi." He patted her shoulder, "Shouldn't you tell Yamada about it?"

"I've already told him."

"Oh, so you've never told me first, huh?" Kento teased her, "Your husband's more important than your own brother?"

"Yes." She smiled sheepishly, "But..."

"Oh no, that means that Yamda holds an important position than me." Kento sighed, "I'm so sad."

"No, Onii-san, I didn't mean like that." Shiraishi tried to clear up the misunderstanding in an anxious way, "Yamada-kun's important, but you are way more than him. You are the most important person to me..."

"I'm just teasing you, Shiraishi." Kento laughed, "It's a good thing you told Yamada about it already. He's your husband, so it's great to share it with him. And I'm glad you said I'm the most important person to you. I appreciate it."

"I really mean it, Onii-san." She whined. Kento smiled and rubbed her head gently.

Ma Luoping is arranging files in her office in the police station. Mr Tan then knocked on her door.

"Madam, you called for me?" Mr Tan asked.

"Yes, come in, please."

Mr Tan stepped to her desk.

"Why did you release Urara Kento from jail?" Luoping asked, "I know Kento's not a murderer, but he assaulted Ryan. That's still an offence."

"It was self-defense, Madam."

"Self-defense?" Luoping asked, "Or you just wanted to protect him?"

"Madam, I'm..."

"Shut up!" Luoping screamed at him, "Police officers cannot protect law offenders, be it either their family or their friends! So I don't care. By hook or by crook, if Kento's not in jail by tonight, I'll bring him back, and you can stay with him. Now get out."

Mr Tan bowed and walked out of the office. Luoping sighed. A few minutes later, she got up to get a cup of coffee. She's been feeling tired after reading lots of files.

She went to the pantry and made herself a cup of coffee. As she was drinking, she heard a sound, specifically a sword slicing into something. She walked back to her office and saw that her table is sliced into half.

"What the hell happened here?" As Luoping is about to move, Misaki jumped down from the celling and landed behind her. She then sliced Luoping's head off swiftly.

"Stupid bitch." Misaki glared at the Luoping's head, "The first time and the last time you ever blocked me was when you tried following Nyami and Ryan. You really wanted death, didn't you? You asked for it. This is to show you nobody stops Misaki Suzuki in her tracks."

Misaki then locked the door of the office, "Finally, one of the biggest troublemakers is gone. I can continue my plan without that bitch watching me."

Back in Kento's house, Kento went to his and Odagiri's room and saw her weeping while looking at a picture of her family, including Osamu. He sat beside her and placed his arm over her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" She screamed at him. She then looked down, "I'm sorry, dear. I know it isn't your fault for Osamu's death."

"It is. I wasn't there to protect him. I was in jail."

"That wasn't your fault either. It's that police woman who claimed you killed someone."

"Cheer up, okay?" Kento said, "I know one of your family members was killed. I understand it. But we all got to move forward at one point. We can't keep harping on the past."

"I can't." Odagiri cried, "Almost all my loved ones died. Ushio and my first two children got murdered, my mother got killed, my brother got stabbed to death, my father got paralyzed for life. I only have you left. I don't want to lose you too, Kento..." She started breaking down in tears and hugged him, crying on his shirt.

He patted her shoulder reassuringly, "Everything's going to be fine. We're going to avenge your brother and eliminate Misaki."

In Shiraishi's room, she donned a white one-shoulder dress with dark blue floral prints. She also wore black stockings, and black stilettos. The reason she wore so formal is because a formal celebration is happening in her restaurant later.

She travelled to the restaurant. When she reached there, she opened the doors as many of her colleagues took out party poppers and pulled the strings. Sounds of "pop" were heard.

"It's been long, Shiraishi-san." One of her colleagues said.

"I really feel pity for you." Another one said, "You were kidnapped by two figures that time and you got fired because you can't keep the money safe."

"I mean like, we can't do that with our hands tied behind our backs." A third one added on.

"It's okay, I'm back in the job now." Shiraishi said.

"We should start eating now." A fourth one said, "Then we can go to the movies and we can even drink!"

The new boss then came out of the crowd, "Shiraishi, I'd like to have a private talk. The res of you can start first."

Shiraishi's colleagues then sat down around tables and started eating while she followed her boss to another table.

"You know, the older boss is my younger brother, and I want to personally apologize to you about his blurriness." The boss said, "He had never considered that you had been threatened and put in such a difficult situation. Thus you can't react and can't stop those robbers from stealing the money."

"It's okay, I'm long over it." She replied.

"As an apology, I serve to you this cup of tea." He passed a teacup to her. They both drank the tea.

"Okay, you can go back to join your colleagues now."

Shiraishi went to her colleagues' table and sat with them. They talked and ate heartily. After a few minutes, Shiraishi wanted to go to the toilet. Out of a sudden, she felt drowsy.

She walked in a side-to-side manner. Before she could even reach the toilet, she fell onto the floor and slept.

At night, in Kento's house, Jennifer is preparing dinner for Shaggy, Haruto, Kento, Odagiri and Yamada. Kento then switched the television on.

"Hey, Kento, have Shiraishi told you about getting her job back?" Yamada asked him.

"Yeah, she already told me. I heard she's going to a restaurant named Ise Sueyoshi with her old colleagues to celebrate this joyous event."

"I really feel happy for her."

"Me too."

"Isn't Odagiri coming out to eat?"

"She hasn't had the energy or mood to move. She just stays on the bed, looking at her picture with Osamu."

"Breaking news!" The news reporter said, "A restaurant named Ise Sueyoshi had been destroyed by explosion. How it exploded is a question to the authorities. Second hot news coming in, Ma Luoping, senior police boss, was murdered in the police station earlier today."

Yamada and Kento stared at the television in shock.

 **To be continued in Episode 23**


	25. Episode 23

Yamada tried calling Shiraishi while Kento messaged her.

"The number you've dialed is currently unavailable. Please try again later." The announcer said.

"Where could Shiraishi be?" Yamada asked worriedly, "I don't want the events of last year to repeat again."

"She's not responding to my messages too." Kento said, "Restaurant's exploded, Shiraishi's uncontactable, and Ma Luoping's murdered. It only means two options."

"What are the two then?"

"Number one: she could've died in the fire. No one knows yet as no one has identified the dead bodies yet."

"What's the second one?"

"Misaki Suzuki had kidnapped her."

"If the second option is true, then how the fucking hell are we supposed to find Misaki?" Yamada became anxious, "What will she do to Shiraishi?"

"Don't get so worried. I promise we'll find her." Kento assured him.

 **Yamada-kun And The Assassin**

 **Episode 23**

Shiraishi woke up in a house four hours after she slept. She was sitting on a sofa. She tried getting up, but it made her fell back down. She then realized her hands were tied behind her back and her legs were also tied up tightly. Ropes were also tied around her breasts and arms.

She tried speaking but her mouth is gagged with a cloth. She muffled for help as her new boss came to her.

"I was instructed to keep you here, in my house." He said, "So stay here and don't move anywhere." He then slapped her breasts. She muffled in pain once more. He then walked away as Shiraishi tried to squirm and loosen the ropes, muffling for help at the same time.

In Kento's house the next morning, he, Yamada, Brian, Miyabi, and Jay gathered.

"We got to find Shiraishi." Kento said, "Any suggestions on where we can find her?"

"What happened to her?" Miyabi asked.

"Yesterday, she went for a celebration in a restaurant, only for that place to be destroyed a few hours later. Shiraishi's uncontactable and she didn't read my messages either."

"I'll find her in her office." Yamada said.

"I will try to find her and contact my friends to see if anyone has seen her." Jay added on.

"Miyabi and I would help Jay." Brian uttered.

"And I'll pay Misaki a visit." Kento said, "Alright, that's all. We'll meet up tonight here to talk about our clues again."

Shaggy and Jennifer brought Haruto out to enjoy. They went to a swimming complex and Jennifer and Haruto played with water while Shaggy just sat on a chair.

He hated going into the water, unless he's forced to. He remembered fondly why he hated water.

When he was young, he almost drowned in a swimming pool. His father had to save him. Since that day, Shaggy didn't want to ever step anywhere near a swimming pool.

Yet here he is. But for the sake of his wife and son, he decided he should forgo part of his fears and looked at them playing with water.

"Shaggy, do you want to come down into the water?" Jennifer asked, "It's fun, you know."

"No, thanks." Shaggy shook his head. He then thought about Kento and the gang. Roi was the third member to die. Who's going to be next? He hoped that it wouldn't be him. He has a wife and son to take care of. He can't just leave them.

After swimming, he was driving Jennifer and Haruto to the latter's violin classes. After that, they both returned home.

"Shaggy, isn't it time to help your gang now?" Jennifer asked, "It's the most important time because there's only Misaki left to defeat."

"Even if I join, Boss will still say no." Shaggy sighed, "He wants Haruto to be an educated child first. You haven't talked to him?"

"He's always busy trying to find ways to defeat Misaki." Jennifer said, "If I were to disturb him, it might break his train of thoughts and plans."

"Alright, I won't force you if you don't want to ask." Shaggy said, "I'll just follow Boss's orders."

Brian and Miyabi sat down in a café, ordering their lunch as they rest from walking around to find Shiraishi.

"What a tiring morning." Miyabi complained, "We didn't even get to rest."

"But it's all for finding Shiraishi. She's part of us."

"I know that, but the most likely possibility is that Misaki's holding her hostage." Miyabi replied, "Or not we could easily find her."

"C'mon, let's eat first, then we'll try to think of places Shiraishi could still be and we haven't checked yet."

After eating, Miyabi wanted to stand up, but then realized her leg is in pain. It's been so long since she walked a lot.

"Leg pain?" Brian asked. She nodded. He went in front of her and turned his back towards her before squatting down.

"Hop on." Brian said.

"You want to piggyback me? But I thought you were weak."

"For you, I'll try my best."

"But I can still walk, just a little slower..."

"Just hop on. We're a couple already. Don't be scared."

"If you said so." Miyabi smiled as she hopped onto her boyfriend's back. Brian slowly stood up and walked.

"Gosh, you're heavy." Brian groaned.

"Actually, Brian, I can walk." Miyabi said gently, "I don't need you to carry me. I just have to walk slower."

"No need for that." Brian spoke, "I'm going to train myself to carry you. I can't let my girlfriend have a weak boyfriend."

Miyabi stared at him for a while, then smiled and nodded her head happily.

Meanwhile, Kento went to Misaki's house. Brian had told him the location. Kento slowly crept in the house, trying to make minimum noise.

He walked around each room, trying to find evidence to see if she had really kidnapped Shiraishi.

After an hour of searching, he sat down on her bed and rested for a while. He couldn't find any clues anywhere. It's like Misaki knew he was going to check the hosue.

"I got to find something at the very least." He thought to himself. He then received a notification on his phone. Someone sent a video to him.

It was a video of Shiraishi tied and gagged, struggling to be free, for ten seconds. Then a message was sent to him.

"I'm coming for you next, Urara Kento."

"Misaki's somewhere here." Kento stood up and took out his gun. He reloaded it and walked out of the room. He looked around the house and saw nobody.

"Strange." He then turned around before meeting Misaki eye to eye.

"Die, Urara Kento!" She tried stabbing the sword at his head but he dodged. He then kicked her stomach and face.

"Release Shiraishi this instant, you bitch!" Kento shot Misaki's left shoulder, "Your revenge plan already killed many. You should stop."

"Never." Misaki growled, "You and Odagiri are like a compatible couple. Both of you offended me 20 years ago! You beat me up, insulted me. Odagiri sabotaged me and I served a sentence because of her! Odagiri will have to show herself when I threaten her with her family!"

"You're never going to defeat me!"

"Yes, I am!" Misaki charged at Kento with her sword, but Kento dodged. He tried shooting her, but realized he ran out of bullets.

"Fuck." He cursed before he got stabbed on the stomach. He pushed the blade out and kicked her away.

"Kento, you're so persistent." Misaki scoffed, "Let's see how you fare with your bare hands against my sword!"

As she was about to stab his forehead, Kento held the blade. It was so close to touching his forehead, but it didn't.

His hands bled as he continued holding.

"Yes, continue holding until you lose an excessive amount of blood and lose consciousness." Misaki said, "Then you'll slowly die."

"Die? Not a chance." Kento turned the blade to his right and broke it into half with all his effort.

"How dare you break my sword!" She took out a knife and stabbed Kento once more in the stomach. Kento then coughed out blood from his mouth.

Due to losing a lot of blood from his hands, mouth and stomach, he fell onto the ground, feeling tired and numb.

"You lost, Urara Kento." Miskai chuckled evilly, "Now I just need one more chest piece to complete my revenge plan."

In the evening, Yamada, Jay, Brian and Miyabi gathered in Kento's living room.

"Where's Kento?" Yamada asked, "I thought he was supposed to be here."

"Beats me. Have you tried calling him?" Jay asked.

The other two tried calling Kento, but nobody was at the other line.

"Strange." Yamada uttered, "Did Kento have something on?"

"I don't know." Jay replied, "Maybe Odagiri knows where he is. Brian, go ask her."

"Me? You sacrificing me?" Brian asked, "You crazy? She's sad as fuck. If I ever step in, I'll get annihilated."

"I'll go in." Yamada stepped up to Odagiri's room and went in before closing the door.

"Odagiri..."

"Since when did I allow you to come into my room?" She asked sternly, facing away from him. Yamada then saw a pack of sleeping pills on her bed.

"Odagiri, are those..." He pointed to the pills. She quickly kept it, "It's none of your business. Get out if you have nothing to say."

"Odagiri, Kento's missing. And I wonder if you know where he is now."

"W...w...what did you just say?" Odagiri turned to him with a worried look, "Ken...Kento's missing?"

"We couldn't find him or contact him. We are wondering if he sent you a text message or a call or something."

"Why didn't one of you follow him?!" Odagiri screamed at Yamada, "Why?!"

"I'm sorry, Odagiri. I didn't know this would happen."

Suddenly, Odagiri received a text message on her phone.

"Nene Odagiri," it read, "I got both your husband and his sister. If you want them both alive, you'd better go to where I want us to meet. BRING NO ONE ALONG. Sincerely, Misaki Suzuki."

A picture of Shiraishi tied up and gagged and Kento lying on the floor, blood all around him, is sent to Odagiri too.

"So Misaki's holding them hostage." Yamada said, "We're going to follow you."

"No, you stay here." Odagiri said, "Don't screw this up further. I'll go. I want my husband to survive." She then pushed Yamada out of the room and locked the door.

"Holy shit, this is the first time I see Odagiri so pissed." Yamada said.

"So, you got annihilated inside?" Brian asked.

"Somehow."

Odagiri changed into her work outfit and clenched her fists.

"Misaki Suzuki, you're going to pay back for what you did to my loved ones."

She drove to a deserted warehouse and walked into it. She looked around for signs of Kento and Shiraishi.

"Looking for them, Odagiri?" Misaki appeared meters away from her, "I won't be giving them to you just yet."

"What do you want, Misaki Suzuki?" Odagiri growled, "You've killed Osamu, my mother, and now you take Kento away from me."

"Osamu?" Misaki laughed, "You mean Grover? He got killed by Michael. Get the facts right."

"You forced Michael to kill Sarushima, didn't you? Of course Osamu was there to stop him from getting brainwashed by you!"

"Because of that dead motherfucker, Michael turned himself in and now I have no one for help except myself!" Miskai screamed, "I'm going to make you and your family suffer the fate that I have!"

"Not today." Odagiri took out a gun and shot Misaki on her left leg. Misaki rushed forward to try to slice Odagiri's hand off, but Odagiri just shot Misaki's left hand, which held the sword.

"You bitch!" Misaki then kicked her stomach with strength. Odagiri flew all the way back and crashed into empty boxes.

Back in Kento's house, Yamada, Brian, Jay and Miyabi sat on the sofa.

"We should call Shaggy back now!" Jay screamed, "Remember how he didn't help much after his house's bombing? How much pain we suffered thanks to Misaki? We lost two damn members!"

"Jay, you got to stop telling us this!" Yamada said, "He..."

"Has a child? You have two children, Yamada. There's no exception for Shaggy!"

"They're five and three. They have grown. What about Haruto? He's just one. You can't just ask Shaggy to dump Haruto to Jennifer. Both father and mother are supposed to be there to take care of their child."

"Whatever, Jay." Brian said, "Let's just go to the warehouse Yamada's talking about and help Odagiri."

"Alright, whatever!" Jay stood up.

Back in the warehouse, in another part of it, Kento is lying on the floor, still breathing but is weak and could not get up. Shiraishi is still tied up, but not gagged, and sitting on a chair in front of Kento.

"Onii-san." She kicked him gently with her stilettos, "Wake up. We need to save Odagiri."

Kento just groaned in pain and huffed for breath. Further away from them, Misaki advanced towards an injured Odagiri.

"You lose, Nene Odagiri." Misaki gave an evil smile, "How dare you attack me when you're way weaker than me. Your fate is in my hands now. I shall kill you and end your family line!"

Misaki held her sword up high and aimed for Odagiri's head as Odagiri glared at her.

 **To be continued in Episode 24, THE FINALE!**


	26. Episode 24 (Final)

A few minutes ago before the fight between Odagiri and Misaki, Shaggy and Jennifer are having their dinner with Haruto.

"Here comes the plane!" Shaggy told Haruto as he held a spoon of broccoli, "Open your mouth wide!" He then fed him the vegetable.

"Jennifer, I have to admit." Shaggy started saying, "I'm kinda worried for Boss and the gang. Misaki's an enemy I've trashed before. She will never take us lightly now that she's strong. I heard from Brian that Misaki has held Shiraishi hostage."

"Oh dear, that's bad." Jennifer said while munching on her food.

"I really need to help Boss. I can be of much help there by fighting, plus I haven't been in gang activities for so long. I can make up for it by helping them this time."

"You will go even without Kento's permission?" She asked. He nodded, "I can't just leave them in the lurch. The problem is, are you able to take care of Haruto on your own?"

"I will." Jennifer replied, "Go along with your job."

Shaggy went to Haruto and smiled at him, "Daddy's gotta go now. I have something important on, so I got to go. I'll see you later." He then kissed Haruto's and Jennifer's cheeks before rushing to Han's garage.

He remembered what Han had said to him.

 **Yamada-kun And The Assassin**

 **Episode 24: The Finale**

 **11 months ago, Shaggy sat down with Han for tea in the latter's house...**

"Han, living a good life now, aren't you?" Shaggy asked.

"About the same as last time." Han said, "You grew thinner. Like literally, you look like a stick now."

"Alright, there's a reason why you'd ask me over to your house." Shaggy said, "What's the issue?"

"Not really an issue, but look." Han said, "What I'm about to tell you. You're not going to tell anyone about it. I trust you most, Fatty."

"I'm not a fatty anymore, but whatever."

"I've installed a tracking chip in Shiraishi's phone. I've done that behind her back. I'm sure sometimes, Shiraishi's uncontactable. Kento can't find her. Shiraishi's an easy target, so almost every villain will somehow capture her and force Kento to come to see his strength. I've hidden it in my computer and you can check it. I'm going to let you see it."

"Alright, but why not Roi and Jay?"

"They're two great jokers. You're the more serious one when it comes down to gang activities. Plus, Jennifer and you...had that thing already. So, Kento is probably not going to let you join gang activities."

"How did you even know that?"

"Kento and I had a deep discussion about you and Jennifer's accidental sex incident, and he decided to allow you to take care of the baby and concentrate on your family instead. So, since he won't want you to help, I know you'll feel guilty. You treat us as brothers, and you'll definitely want to help us. This is your way. Also, I've planted a chip in Kento's phone. In case Shiraishi is safe and he's not, you can help him. Remember, don't tell anyone about it, especially Kento and Shiraishi. It may seem like I'm stalking them, but I care for them. I want them to be safe."

"Okay, I understand your intentions, but why can't you do it yourself?"

"I have a feeling I won't be around for long."

"Don't curse yourself, Han. You got a long way to go."

"I can feel it in my bones. So, please, Shaggy, no matter what Kento said about you not joining gang activities again, please, just do it. They definitely need your help. So, can you just help me do this teeny-tiny small favor?"

Shaggy sighed and nooded his head.

Back to the present, Shaggy drove to Han's garage. Once he reached there, he opened the door and went in. He then went to Han's computer and went to find the folder than Han told him about.

He clicked on an application, and immediately, a whole big map appeared on the screen. Two dots were shown on a warehouse named 'Chuck & Toys Manufacturing Factory'. The red dot represents Shiraishi, while the blue dot represent Kento.

"Great. I got the location."

A few minutes later, in the warehouse, Misaki advanced towards an injured Odagiri.

"You lose, Nene Odagiri." Misaki gave an evil smile, "How dare you attack me when you're way weaker than me. Your fate is in my hands now. I shall kill you and end your family line!"

Misaki held her sword up high and aimed for Odagiri's head as Odagiri glared at her. As the sword was about to reach Odagiri's head, someone shot Misaki on the leg, causing her to wobble and drop the sword.

"Who's that motherfucker who shot me?" Misaki turned back to see Shaggy, who reloaded his gun.

"Aim for me, Misaki." He said, "You're a strong person, aiming for a meek one. You really are a pussy. Pick someone your own size."

"Okay, Shaggy, since you've asked for it." Misaki picked her sword up and charged at Shaggy.

"Odagiri!" He shouted out, "Third column to your left."

"What's that..." Odagiri was about to ask when she knew what he was talking about.

"Thanks!" Odagiri said as she ran away.

She went to the third column and could faintly hear Shiraishi's voice.

"Shiraishi!" Odagiri screamed as she ran further down into the third column. She then saw Shiraishi tied up and Kento badly wounded.

Odagiri untied Shiraishi and then knelt beside Kento, "How's Kento?"

"He's injured." Shiraishi replied.

"How did you even get kidnapped?"

"I felt dizzy, and I slept, and when I woke up, I was already in another house."

"Misaki must be behind this." Odagiri then looked at Kento, "Can you take care of him while I go and help Shaggy?"

"Shaggy's here? I thought he's taking care of Haruto now."

"Whatever. He's here to defeat Misaki, so I'm going to help him." She then ran off. Shiraishi found Kento's phone and called the police and ambulance.

"Hello, this is the police." A police officer is on the other line, "How may I help you?"

"May I talk to Mr Tan?" She asked.

"Please make an appointment with..."

"Just let me talk to him!" She screamed, "This is important!"

"Alright, alright!" The police officer then called out Mr Tan, "Tan Sir, someone's looking for you."

Shiraishi waited for a few seconds before she got a reply.

"This is Mr Tan." Mr Tan said, "Who's this?"

"It's me, Shiraishi. I need police backup and ambulance! Kento's injured, and his gang's fighting Misaki. We need help here."

Back to Shaggy and Misaki, they were still fighting.

"Shaggy! You're supposed to be my friend!" Misaki screamed, "You chose to join Robert's gang instead of mine! I treated you so well in middle high! Why are you doing this to me?"

"You were evil that time, and now you still are!" Shaggy growled, "You've eliminated almost all of Odagiri's family, killed the Miyamura siblings with your bomb, and injured many of us here! You think I will join you? No fucking way!"

He then kicked her to the boxes. She dropped her sword midway.

"Get a jail sentence, and learn your lesson." Shaggy said as he took up the sword.

"I'm not going back there!" Misaki rushed to Shaggy and head-butted him. She took her sword back and slashed his stomach.

As Misaki was about to stab Shaggy, Yamada came in and pushed her away. Jay and Brian then came in.

"You came. I'm surprised." Jay said to Shaggy, "How did you know the location?"

"It's a secret." Shaggy replied, "Now, we just have to bring this bitch down."

"Alright, just like old times, Shaggy." Jay then charged towards Misaki. Odagiri came out of the column and ran to Brian.

"Do you have a gun?" She asked. Brian shook his head. Shaggy then passed her his gun, "Take it."

"Thanks." Odagiri reloaded the gun and aimed it at Misaki's stomach. She thought about how Misaki ruined her life when she came out of prison. She got angry by it and began concentrating on her shots. Yamada and Jay tried kicking and punching Misaki, but she dodged everything, even the bullets. Misaki slammed Yamada's and Jay's head together and then pushed them away.

"May I know where Kento is?" Brian asked.

"He's at the third column." Odagiri replied. Brian bowed before running with a big casing in his hand.

Kento was about to get up with the help of Shiraishi.

"You sure you can walk, Onii-san?" Shiraishi asked worriedly, "You lost a considerable amount of blood."

"I'm...not...weak." Kento groaned, "Let me...fight."

Brian then ran to them with the big casing. He passed it to Kento.

"Jay said you might need this." Brian said before running off. Kento removed the casing and took his sword out.

"Shiraishi, I want you to stay here." Kento said, "Be safe. I'll come back here after I defeat that monstrous bitch."

Back at the fighting scene, Misaki manages to dodge every attack, for she is an assassin. She kicked Shaggy's face and threw him aside. She then kneed Jay's stomach and slammed Brian's and his head together with force. Both of the males fell onto the ground. Before Brian could get up, Misaki slammed his head onto the floor with her hands.

Yamada tried punching her, but she punched him on the face faster than he could. She then kicked him on the stomach, which made him roll all they way to the entrance. Odagiri continued shooting, and one bullet manages to hit Misaki's left leg, but she reflected he rest with her sword. Soon, Odagiri ran out of bullets. Misaki pointed her sword at Odagiri's throat.

"I told you. Your fate is in my hands." Misaki said, "And I told you to come alone. Instead, all these nuisances tagged along. I'm really going to kill you today."

"Fight me, you stupid bitch!" Kento shouted. Misaki turned to her left and saw Kento.

"Another one." Misaki growled, "But if I kill you, everyone's done for, and I'll have an easier life."

"You talk all that big shit about killing me." Kento scoffed, "But in the end, you're still not doing it after so long."

"You underestimated me, Kento." Misaki then prepared to fight with her sword. Kento did the same.

The two then charged at each other and jumped as their swords clanged against each other.

Both of them fought with their swords as Odagiri tried to find something to bring Misaki down.

Kento swung his sword at Misaki's head, but she blocked it and stab him at his left shoulder. Odagiri continued rummaging through some boxes, only to find paper and feathers. She sighed and then continued searching.

After a few minutes of sword-fighting, Kento managed to stab her left leg. Misaki dealt him with the final blow. She stabbed her sword through his stomach. Kento dropped his own sword and fell onto the ground.

"Finally! I won!" Misaki gave an evil cackle, "l'm going to kill you first, Urara Kento. Then your wife, and lastly your sister!"

Kento blacked out and became unconscious due to him losing a lot of blood. Meanwhile, Odagiri finally found a glass bottle. She turned around and saw that Misaki was holding her sword, preparing to do something to Kento.

She quickly ran to her and jumped as Misaki was about to stab Kento's head. Odagiri then hit the back of Misaki's head with the glass bottle.

Immediately, Misaki screamed loudly in pain as she fell onto the floor, dropping her sword. A pool of blood then rushed out from her head.

"This is for murdering my mother and brother!" Odagiri stabbed Misaki's stomach once using Misaki's again.

"This is for kidnapping me and torturing me twice!" Odagiri stabbed her again.

"This is for trying to kill my husband and my sister-in-law!" She stabbed Misaki one last time before the police and ambulance arrived. Shiraishi ran out and hugged Yamada.

"You okay, Shiraishi?" Yamada asked. She nodded happily. The police handcuffed Misaki and the paramedics placed Kento on a stretcher.

In the hospital, Odagiri, Shiraishi and Yamada waited outside Kento's ward.

"Is he going to be okay?" Odagiri asked worriedly.

"He's going to be fine." Yamada replied, "Anyway, you're such a hero today. You defeated Misaki Suzuki with a glass bottle."

"I...ought to do it. She was about to kill Kento. I can't let her murder another loved one of mine."

"We got to thank you. Without you, we'd be dead meat, and Kento could've been killed."

"Thank Shaggy too." Odagiri said, "Without him, I wouldn't have survived too."

The doctors then came out.

"Doctor, how's my husband?" Odagiri asked.

"He's out of the woods. He had stitched his stomach and hands because there were stabs and cuts. Other than that, he's awake and can be discharged tomorrow. You can go in now."

"Thank you, doctor." Shiraishi bowed down. The three of them then went in and saw Kento. Odagiri ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Odagiri, you're choking me." Kento coughed.

"Oh, sorry." She let go and looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I'm just so scared I'd lose you, after all the trouble I caused you."

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about you." Kento replied, "I'm relieved to see you safe and sound."

Kento then turned to the other two, "Shiraishi, Yamada, I'm glad you're fine."

"I'm glad you're fine too, Onii-san." Shiraishi smiled at him. Odagiri then raised his hands, which are filled with bandages. When she gently touched it, he screamed in pain.

"How bad is this injury?" Odagiri asked with a worried tone.

"It's all good." Kento reassured Odgairi, "In a few months time, I'll be able to recover."

"It's all my fault." Odagiri sighed, "I caused you to be involved in my fight against Misaki. It was supposed to me suffering the pain alone."

"It's not your fault, Odagiri." Kento smiled.

"But...but..."

"No more buts. I love you, and I want to help you, so I deserve all these scars."

"You're always so sweet." Odagiri then pulled him close and kissed his lips. He returned the favor. They kissed each other for ten seconds before breaking the kiss.

He then looked at the clock, "It's time for you to go home. It's kinda late now."

"Who's going to take care of you then?" Odagiri asked.

"I can take care of myself."

"No, you can't, Onii-san." Shiraishi sat beside his bed, "Yamada-kun, Nene-chan, you can return home. I'll sleep her for the night."

"Alright." Yamada kissed Shiraishi's cheeks, "Good night, Shiraishi."

"Good night, Yamada-kun." She smiled at him. Odagiri went to Kento, "Have a good night here, Kento. I promise I'll visit you tomorrow."

"You too. Good night." He kissed her cheeks. She hugged him before she and Yamada went back.

Once they reached home, Odagiri walked into her room and closed her door. Miyabi stood up from the sofa.

"You sent the kids to sleep?" Yamada asked her. She nodded.

"What happened to Odagiri?" She asked.

"Nothing serious. Go and sleep. You must have had a tiring night today."

"You bet." Miyabi replied, "Anyway, is Brian fine?"

"He's just resting at home. He's fine."

"Thanks." Miyabi then waved goodbye before walking out of the house. He slowly crept up to Odagiri's room and realized the door wasn't fully closed. It was ajar.

He peaked through the hole, only to see Odagiri taking sleeping pills and drinking water before sleeping.

Yamada closed the door and thought about what happened earlier in his car. Odagiri got a call a few minutes ago, saying that her father died out of an heart attack. She was left dead shocked and devastated. Yamada really felt pity for Odagiri.

In the hospital, Kento and Shiraishi were talking.

"My new boss was fake?" Shiraishi asked her older brother.

"Yeah. According to Mr Tan, he said that your new boss, Ashton, was not the boss at all. He was a person impersonating. He killed your old boss just to trick you. He's a guy working for Misaki. So he confessed to all his crimes when he was arrested."

"How?" She asked with a curious face, "I thought the CCTV in the restaurant is bombed together with the restaurant."

"Outside, there was one too. Just across the street, enough to see his face." Kento replied.

"So that means I haven't got my job back at all." Shiraishi sighed.

"It's okay, Shiraishi." He patted her shoulder lightly, considering the condition of his hands, "You got your children to take care of. Now you have a better job. That is to take care of me."

Shiraishi laughed, "You're still cracking jokes when you're in this condition."

"It's to make you cheer up." Kento said, "But in all seriousness, I know you want to go find a job again. But think about your kids. Miyabi can't be taking care of them all the time. She needs a rest. So it's the same for you. It's time to take a break from work. Don't think so much about it. Take care of your son and daughter. I'll help you if I can."

"Thank you, Onii-san." She sniffled, "You always cheer me up and help me. I don't know how to repay your kindness back."

"It's okay." Kento said, "Siblings should always help each other." She then cleared her tears and hugged Kento. He then felt saw something on the floor to his left.

He picked it up and turned to the back of the product.

"Nene Odagiri." He read. He looked at it carefully and sighed.

The next morning, Odagiri came to visit him before work.

"Good morning, dear." She cheerfully greeted him, but is met with his frowning face.

"What's the matter, Kento?" She asked.

"Let me ask you truthfully, Odagiri." He said sternly, "Have you been doing things behind my back?"

"Me? Of course not." Odagiri replied, "Why are you asking me that question?"

"I will ask again. Have you been doing things behind my back?"

"Kento, I didn't do anything. I lived normally. What is there to hide?"

Kento took out her sleeping pills. Odagiri gasped in horror.

"Kento, let me explain..."

"Why did you lie to me?" Kento asked. Odagiri looked down.

"Why did you lie to me?!" Kento shouted at her, "Sleeping pills can cause death, do you know that? You don't want to lose me. But I don't want to lose you too! You know how heartbroken I was when I saw your name on this piece of shit? It made me felt I haven't done enough to help you!"

"I can't sleep, Kento!" She screamed, "Every night, I always think about my family, and how almost everyone is taken away from me! It haunts me every night that I have to take pills so that I can sleep! Do you know how heartbreaking it is for me for my family members to die? My mother's dead, my brother's dead, my father's dead. You're the only family I have left! I always have a nightmare that you're going to get killed one day! I always fear the day you leave me!"

She then started crying, "I feel so weak, Kento. I really do. I don't want to lose you too." Kento pulled her into a hug and patted her back.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you, Odagiri." Kento said, "I was just so worried for you. Please don't take sleeping pills ever again, okay?"

She nodded her head.

"Odagiri." He pulled her away from the hug and held her arms.

"I'll never, ever leave you. I'll always love you, so come to me if you have any problems. And sleep with me once I'm discharged. I still owed you a promise. We can do it tonight."

Odagiri nodded happily with tears flowing out of her eyes. She then hugged him, never wanting to let go of her husband.

In the afternoon, Brian and Miyabi went out for a date.

"My boyfriend's a hero!" Miyabi exclaimed excitedly, "You helped defeat Misaki Suzuki!"

"Yeah, although I never did much."

"What do you mean you never did much? If you weren't there, they would've been dead."

"You're making me sound strong." Brian replied, "But it was Shaggy who really helped us. He fought quite strongly. Jay, Yamada and me wouldn't be able to lower Misaki's defense if he wasn't there. But thanks for the compliment anyways."

"A lot has changed since this incident, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I do. Your students miss you a lot too." Brian cheekily said.

"My students? How do you know?"

"Mr Silver." Brian held Miyabi's hand, "Anyway, I got a surprise for you. But, close your eyes first."

Miyabi then closed her eyes as Brian brought her to Suzaku High. The two then went into a room.

"Now, you can open your eyes." Brian said. Miyabi opened her eyes and saw her students crowding around her and screaming in excitement.

"Miyabi-sensei's back!"

"Where have you been? We missed your teaching!"

"The new Maths teacher sucked!"

"Alright, alright, cool down." Miyabi smiled at her students. It's been so long since she last saw them, which was before the fight with Misaki.

"The good news is, I'm back to teach you. So don't worry."

There were loud cheers of excitement.

"And for those of you who keep asking me if I have a boyfriend." Miyabi pointed to Brian, "He brought me here, and he's the one who organized this gathering."

"Uh-uh, not me." Brian shook his head, "Shiraishi arranged this."

"He's your boyfriend, Miyabi-sensei?" A girl asked. The teacher nodded.

"Then kiss him here." Another said. Soon, the whole class is chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Miyabi looked away from Brian, looking shy. He turned her head towards him and kissed her on the lips. They stayed there for five seconds as Miyabi's students clapped their hands and screamed in excitement. The couple then pulled away and smiled at each other.

At night, Odagiri brought Kento home after work. They made sure everyone was asleep before they went into their room and locked the door.

"You sure we can do this here softly?" Odagiri asked, "I think we should just wait for Yamada and Shiraishi and their kids to go on a holiday, shouldn't we?"

"Honestly, we should just do it now. Just don't make loud noises."

Odagiri smiled at him and nodded, "All right." She took off her heels and her clothes. Kento did the same. They then went onto the bed and covered themselves with the blanket.

Two days later, Odagiri was finishing up work in her office when Kento called her.

"Hello, dear." She answered the call.

"Odagiri, once you're done with work, maybe I can fetch you."

"Oh, it's okay. Your hands haven't fully recovered. Besides, I got Yamada to bring me home."

"Okay. I'll see you later, dear."

"See you, dear." She said gently before ending the call. She then sighed.

"Did he forget about my birthday?" She thought. It is October 4. Her birthday's today. Yet everyone had wished her. All except him.

"He has forgotten about it, hasn't he?" She shook her head, but then remembered all the events that had happened.

"I guess he had forgotten. All the events that happened made him fail to remember today."

"Odagiri, let's go home and change into something more formal." Yamada came into her office.

"Why though?"

"We're meeting an important and rich client later. C'mon, we do not want to be late."

Odagiri got into Yamada's car and he drove off to Kento's house. They got in and changed their outfits. Yamada changed into a suit and tie while Odagiri wore her sparkling purple skater dress and her sparkling purple stilettos.

"Why are we changing into these clothes again? Why can't we just wear our work clothes?" Odagiri asked Yamada.

"Oh well, the client's a rich guy who wants really formal wearing. So work outfits, I think, are not that formal enough."

As they got into the car, Shiraishi, in her off-the-shoulder white dress, stockings and stilettos, came into the car. Odagiri noticed something amiss.

"Why is Shiraishi following us?" Odagiri asked.

"No one's at home, and Miyabi and Brian brought my kids out to play." Yamada explained, "Now, let's get to the place quick."

While Yamada is driving, Shiraishi talked to Odagiri.

"Why do you look sad?" Shiraishi asked.

"Everyone remembered my birthday." Odagiri sighed, "Even you and Yamada. But not Kento."

"I'm sure Onii-san didn't forget." Shiraishi replied, "There's no way a husband would forget his own wife's birthday. Yamada-kun, when is my birthday?"

"24 December."

"See?" She patted Odagiri's shoulder, "Kento surely haven't forgotten it."

"Even if he does, I can understand it. He's been busy helping me to take Misaki down that he didn't have the energy to remember."

After a few minutes later, they reached a posh restaurant, Kozue.

"Odagiri, Shiraishi, we're here." Yamada said. The three of them got out of the car and got into the busy restaurant.

"There's so many people here!" Odagiri said.

"The client's here anyway, plus he had booked tables for us." Yamada then turned to a waiter, "Can you bring us to Table 120 and Table 121 at Level 2?"

"Sure thing." The waiter brought Yamada, Shiraishi, and Odagiri up to the second level.

"To be honest, Odagiri," Yamada said while walking, "I lied to you about the client."

"Then what are we here for?" Odagiri asked.

The three of them then reached the second floor, where there are two tables. One empty, and one with...Kento.

There is a candlelight on the table, with Kento waiting patiently for his wife. Odagiri was shocked.

"Go to Kento by your own." Yamada grinned, "Shiraishi and I will have a date here on our own."

Odagiri walked to Kento, who realized her presence as she approached

"Happy birthday, my dear wife." He smiled at her. She happily hugged him, "I thought you'd forget about today."

"I will always remember it." He replied, running his hand through her hair gently, "You look pretty today."

"Thanks." Her cheeks blushed. They both then sat down. Shiraishi and Yamada are at another table. They watched the other couple eat joyfully and talk heartily.

"You planned all of this?" Shiraishi asked her husband.

"I wasn't the main person. Kento suggested this with his gang."

A few hours ago...

 _Kento, Yamada, Jay and Shaggy gathered in Kento's living room._

 _"Today's my wife's birthday," Kento said, "And I want to give her a surprise. Any dining location to recommend?"_

 _"Some classy restaurant." Shaggy suggested._

 _"Or maybe something she likes." Jay added on._

 _"Do you know what she likes to eat?" Yamada asked._

 _"If I remembered, she told me her father used to bring her to this restaurant called Kozue." Kento said, "Maybe I'll bring her there. Yamada, since you're going with her later, you mind to help me?"_

 _"Nah. I'm really interested to see what you're going to do."_

 _"First, I'm going to call Odagiri to ask her if I could fetch her. If she agrees, I'll bring her home and ask her to change into a nice dress before going for her birthday celebration. But it's more fun if she doesn't want me to fetch her. If so, you'll bring her home and ask her to change, and then you say it's for a client. See her reaction. Then you bring her to the restaurant. By the way, you can bring Shiraishi along for your date. After eating, I will bring Odagiri out for a romantic walk, and that would be the end of the day."_

 _"Wow, what a plan." Yamada said._

 _"I assume you'll go along with the plan. Now, I just need someone to research on where the hell the restaurant is."_

 _"I'll do it." Shaggy volunteered._

 _"Then I'll check if the restaurant has empty seats." Jay uttered, "From there, I'll make a reservation."_

 _"Before I forget," Kento patted Shaggy's shoulder, "Thanks for helping us with Misaki, although you have Haruto to take care of."_

 _"It's no problem." Shaggy responded._

Back to the present...

"Oh, I see." Shiraishi nodded her head satisfyingly, "Onii-san really planned out everything from the start."

"Yeah, he had." Yamada replied.

After the four of them finished their dinner, Shiraishi and Yamada went home while Kento took Odagiri out for a walk. He used his right hand to hold her left hand while walking.

"Thanks for the dinner, Kento." Odagiri looked at him, "I'm already happy that you remembered my birthday. You don't need to go such an extent to bring me to my favorite restaurant to eat."

"It's because I love you." Kento said, "I want to let my wife have the best treatment. It's a celebration of your birthday, and also the victory against Misaki Suzuki."

Odagiri then hugged Kento and cried, "Thank you so much, Kento. You've constantly been by my side and I can't thank you enough. Nothing I do can definitely repay your kindness back."

"You can." Kento smiled, "Your presence is the repayment."

"You always make it sound like I'm such a mighty and pretty girl." Odagiri blushed.

"Of course!" Kento exclaimed, "You're not just pretty! You're beautiful, gorgeous, charming! Anyway, I got one last gift for you." He turned to Odagiri and faced her, holding both her hands.

"What's that?" Odagiri asked. He then pulled her into a kiss as their lips met. They closed their eyes to enjoy the moment as they placed their arms around each other's necks.

 **The End**


End file.
